Conviviendo Con Un Desconocido
by CSR Stories
Summary: Algunos días pueden ser comunes y corrientes para StarLight Dust, un unicornio más de Ponyville, aunque tendría que excluir el día que encontró a Havent Fire, un huérfano de Canterlot cuyos familiares son desconocidos. ¿Adoptarlo habría sido una buena idea? Desde ese momento, Star estaría conviviendo con un desconocido.
1. Prólogo

**Buenos días/tardes/noches mis queridos amigos invisibles, aquí les traigo mi primer fanfic de MLP que, en realidad, está ambientado en Equestria y puede que tenga un cameo de los personajes originales de la serie, pero aún así está muy alejada. Una gran parte son OC's.**

**Antes de empezar, le agradezco a Ricardo Spike por dejarme usar su OC, Havent Fire.**

**También les advierto que esta historia contiene relaciones homosexuales, sé que algunos no tienen problema con eso pero hay otros que sí. Así que les digo, si no les agrada, no la lean.**

**Sin nada más que decir, empecemos con el Fanfic.**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido.**

**Prólogo.**

Ya era ese día del año. Había salido de su casa hace como 10 minutos o algo así. La verdad, no le importaba mucho, nunca había llevado la cuenta del tiempo, lo que sí sabía era que siempre existía el mismo tiempo de viaje. Se había detenido a comprar un diario. El Equestrian Times siempre tenía buenos titulares, aunque poseía una opinión que apoyaba de sobra al reinado de Celestia.

La detestaba. La detestaba con cada partícula de su alma. Su forma de ser le era elitista en sí, además de ya saber lo que se cocinaba en el fondo de la olla. No es que fuera un loco entusiasmado por las miles de teorías de conspiración en contra de la realeza ni nada por el estilo, sino que observaba la realidad desde un punto de vista realista. Y lo sabía, nada en el mundo es perfecto, y la monarquía en la que vivían era demasiado perfecta para ser verdad.

Esas ideas le rondaban en la cabeza a StarLight Dust mientras seguía trotando lentamente hacia la estación de trenes de Ponyville que ya había crecido un poco. Ya no era el simple establecimiento de madera, ahora tenía una fachada de un mini-centro comercial de Manehattan. La tecnología había avanzado mucho en esos 5 años desde que WhiteStar Invention hizo sus ya conocidas tesis sobre la energía eléctrica y, de ahí en adelante, todo había ido sobre ruedas.

Ya casi llegaba a su destino cuando tropezó con otro poni, de ahí todo había pasado en cámara lenta; las hojas del periódico se dispersaron en el aire, el viaje de cara al suelo era inevitable, por suerte supo colocar sus cascos para defenderse...

— ¡Disculpe! No le había visto. — Dijo el otro mientras ayudaba a StarLight a recoger el desorden de páginas. — En serio, lo lamento. — Quien quiera que fuese sonaba realmente arrepentido.

— Déjalo, ya lo arreglaré yo. — Aclaró mientras lo levantaba todo con la magia de su cuerno. — Sigue tu camino. — Concluyó secamente sin mirar hacia arriba.

Cuando terminó, dirigió su vista para observar con quién se había tropezado. Al parecer, había tomado sus palabras literalmente. Ya no estaba. Lo único que había podido contemplar fue una gabardina negra. No reparó en detalles, no porque no le importara, sino que sencillamente no pudo. Necesitaba sus gafas para poder detallar perfectamente.

Le restó la mayor importancia que le pudo hallar y siguió su camino cruzando las puertas con una total indiferencia al mundo exterior. Al pasar frente de un espejo de una pequeña tienda de postales y recordatorios de viaje vio que estaba algo despeinado, así que ordenó como pudo la crin roja con algunos mechones amarillos que tenía desde el momento de su nacimiento. Aprovechando la situación, se acomodó el traje ajustado azul y el chaleco gris que cubrían su pelaje turquesa.

Se detuvo en la cafetería de la estación y pidió un mocaccino con leche y crema batida. "No hay nada mejor que el dulce por la mañana" pensó con una leve sonrisa de medio lado que pocas veces mostraba ya que siempre se la pasaba serio, parecía no recibir ningún tipo de emoción, aunque demostraba bastante bien la furia.

Cualquiera que le viera a los ojos a través de esos cristales sentiría algo de curiosidad. Su misma mirada era un dilema y un misterio sin resolver, al igual que sus pensamientos.

Llegó a las bancas que daban una vista plena de los ferrocarriles. Se sentó levitando el vaso y el diario, esperando que llegara el próximo transporte que venía de Canterlot. Abrió el periódico y empezó a leer mientras daba mínimos sorbos a su bebida diaria que le mantenía despierto, a pesar de no pedirlo cargado. Sólo imaginarlo le causaba una pizca de gracia:si un café normal le hacía mantenerse despierto hasta medianoche, ¿qué le haría uno con una cantidad mayor de cafeína?

...

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde que llegó. Checó el gran reloj analógico de la estación.

— Las tres de la tarde. — Murmuró para sí mismo. — Tres trenes distintos y no salió de ninguno. Es una lástima. — Siguió con su monólogo que sólo él escuchaba. — Ya debería ir a casa. — Pensó en voz alta mientras se levantaba de la banca.

"Otro día desperdiciado" Razonó con cierto odio. Se disponía a salir cuando un grito le llamó la atención, así como a todos en la estación. Giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde provino.

— ¡Espere! — Esa voz. Sí, esa era la voz. La voz del poni con quien había tropezado en el camino. Ahora sonaba angustiada y desesperada. — ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? — Dijo al borde del llanto ese unicornio blanco con crin tan amarilla como el fuego, al parecer le hablaba a un terrestre de pelaje marrón y crin negra.

— Eso ya no es mi problema, sólo soy un mensajero del patrón. — Respondió el otro mientras se alejaba, dándole la espalda y pasando al lado de Dust.

Por alguna razón, el de pelaje turquesa no dejaba de verle la cara al que se encontraba ya en el suelo sollozando, derramando lágrimas amargamente. Por primera vez en días volvió a sentir compasión y lástima. Seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta que...

No, no podía ser. Apartó la vista lo más rápido que pudo y salió por la puerta casi corriendo.

Lo sabía, no lo pensó. El miedo lo invadió en el momento que cruzaron miradas. Sí, lo había visto directamente a los ojos, y ni siquiera un choque casual, fue algo que debe haber durado como 5 minutos. No es que fuera así, pero así se sintió. Para él todo había sido muy rápido y muy lento al mismo tiempo.

Llegó apurando el paso en cada cuadra y casi tirando la puerta de su casa al entrar. Demonios, debía dejar de ser tan paranoico. Sin embargo, tenía una razón para ello. Sus ojos eran lo único que le delataba, todos lo sabían. Los pocos amigos que tenía, sólo con verle esas pupilas negras, sabían lo que le pasaba. Conocían todo sobre el, su pasado y su presente. Ese era el único método, esa era la única fuente de información que poseía y lo consideraba una debilidad.

Se sentó en su sofá rojo y respiró lo más profundo que pudo, queriendo olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Escuchó un relámpago afuera, pero no le importó, como siempre.

...

En el parque se encontraba caminando lentamente y mirando al suelo. Sólo quedaban las marcas de lágrimas secas y los ojos hinchados. Ya había olvidado la tristeza desde el día en que le dijeron que se le había asignado un nuevo tutor. Y pensaba que por fin saldría de esa prisión, ese miserable orfanato donde todos le molestaban. No tenía amigos, nadie quería acercarse a él. Empezaron a rondar chismes sobre su procedencia, su ya casi extinta familia y de su integridad. Inició con unas bromas, continuó con insultos y llegó al maltrato físico.

No podía mentir, había considerado el suicidio. Imaginó que la muerte no podría ser peor que el infierno de vida que había tenido. Hasta que encontró una forma de expresarse.

Se alegró cuando se enteró que un primo hermano de su padre lo había buscado y aceptado para que viviera con él. La única familia que le quedaba.

Viajó desde Manehattan hasta Ponyville sólo para conocer a su nueva figura paterna. No sabía nada de él, sólo que tenía una gran mansión y ya entraba en sus años dorados, se le calculaban unos setenta y tantos años. Él se burlaba diciendo que eran setenta-y-veinte. Eso le colocaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

Durmió en el tren. Llegó y no encontró a quien iba a buscarle, así que decidió dar una vuelta. Tenía buena memoria, no iría muy lejos, no tardaría mucho. Por el camino tropezó con un unicornio turquesa con crin roja y detalles amarillos que usaba gafas de pasta gruesa de color verde, volvió apurado después de disculparse pues se le hacía tarde.

Luego todo se desmoronó, el mundo se le vino encima. Podría jurar que casi tuvo un ataque de pánico. Lo consideraba la única clave a la felicidad que se le había asignado. Y lo perdió todo por un imbécil que decidió arrollar al viejo con su carruaje. Malditos ebrios, seguramente dos o tres o más botellas de sidra de manzana. Al menos eso fue lo que le explicó un ex empleado de su único familiar. Ahí volvió a ver a ese extraño, sintió algo diferente, vio la profundidad de los ojos negros y grandes, parecía la infinidad del universo. Eso le calmó un poco.

Había llorado, sí. Ahora se encontraba caminando por el parque al lado del lago, pasando por unas casas bien adornadas. Observaba los árboles cuyas hojas marrones y naranjas anunciaban ya la llegada del otoño en Ponyville, lo que significaba que ya venía el invierno, unas brisas frías pasaron al lado de él y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Decidió sentarse debajo de un gran árbol de manzanas que ya estaba empezando a perder hojas y miró el cielo. Estaba nublado y oscuro. Lanzó un suspiro que daba a entender que, a partir de ese momento, dejaba su vida a la deriva, se rendía, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un relámpago no muy lejos de ahí.

...

StarLight Dust ya tenía cinco minutos respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados cuando un viento helado entró por su ventana. Sintió una sensación desagradable por todo el cuerpo, amaba el frío pero tampoco era para tanto.

— Maldito clima congelador.

Dicho esto, se levantó de su mullido sofá y cerró el único acceso a su casa además de la puerta. También se disponía a mover las cortinas para no tener que ver ese ambiente tan deprimente y gris, pero algo llamó su atención...

— ¡Demonios! — Gritó tirando una mesa trípode que poseía un bordado estilo tela de araña para que su taza preferida no manchase la fornitura.

Era suficiente, por eso había adornado el piso con terciopelo negro. Solía tirar cosas sin razón aunque fueran sus favoritas. Era sumamente explosivo en cualquier sentido, pero eso eran las consecuencias de casi no mostrar ninguna emoción por una gran parte de la vida.

En realidad, era más como un gran berrinche. Gritaba y hablaba sólo, apretaba los dientes mientras tartamudeaba "No" una y otra vez muy rápido. Subía y bajaba las escaleras maldiciendo a su suerte de manera muy infantil, la verdad era muy divertido de ver.

Cuando terminó su ritual, ordenó la casa, levantó la mesa, guardó la taza en la cocina de paredes amarillas pálido y encendió la chimenea decorada con unas fotos familiares.

Volvió a posar su vista hacia afuera y él seguía ahí. recostado debajo del árbol que quedaba justo al frente de su hogar. Ese poni color blanco sólo estaba ahí, acompañado por la soledad, a un lado de la vereda de tierra que marcaba el camino de paseo en el parque. Dust recordó la "escenita" que hizo en la estación. La duda y la curiosidad se adueñaron de él.

*Click clack*

Conocía ese sonido, estaba empezando a llover. Las gotas golpeaban su ventana haciendo un ruido agudo y bajo. ¿Eso era granizo? Genial, si llovía granizo, sus ventanas se romperían. Pero más allá de la preocupación por lo material, pensó en aquel que lo había inquietado tan horriblemente. Ahora estaba teniendo una batalla consigo mismo en voz alta.

— Muy bien, esperaré un poco y veré si sigue ahí.

— ¿Pero y si no se va?

— Tiene que irse en algún momento.

— ¿Y si no es lo suficientemente inteligente para resguardarse de la lluvia? Podría darle una pulmonía y morir por eso.

— ¡Rayos, debo dejar de hablar conmigo! — Dijo mientras daba una vuelta por la sala desordenada y gruñó finalmente. — No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer.

Se acercó al perchero donde descansaba su bufanda negra con líneas amarillas y su paraguas de punta de aguja color azul marino. Levantó ambas con su magia mientras trotaba hacia la puerta.

Apenas giró completamente la perilla, el viento hizo el trabajo restante, lo que hizo que la madera golpeara su cabeza, mandándole unos cuantos pasos atrás, además de terminar de abrir la entrada completamente, dejando que algunas gotas se lluvia entraran sin cesar.

En cualquier otro caso preferiría abandonar, pero no, ya estaba decidido. Fue contra el viento, cerrando con llave la puerta para que no ocurriera el suceso reciente.

No sólo parecía el ojo de un huracán, sino que mantenía cierta semejanza con la gran inundación. De seguro Fluttershy estaba construyendo un arca para todos sus animales. Esas condiciones no eran óptimas para ningún ser viviente.

Seguía siendo arrastrado por el paraguas, eran los 15 metros más largos de su vida. Apenas podía ver cómo se bamboleaban las copas de los árboles y sus ramas, los arbustos serían arrancados de sus raíces. No podía elevar la vista. El sonido atronador de la lluvia golpeando el suelo y todo lo demás. Sabía que ya casi llegaba al árbol cuando sintió que empezaba a flotar. Estaba siendo arrastrado. Rápidamente conjuró un hechizo e hizo aparecer dos bloques pequeños de concreto que ató a sus cascos, tocando de nuevo el suelo.

— Ojalá que no sean algo importante. — Gritó al vacío mientras ya estaba en frente de su objetivo.

Se le veía tan calmado, al mismo tiempo que el viento aflojaba un poco, pero dejando la misma cantidad de lluvia. StarLight lo contempló durante un tiempo mientras pensaba cómo era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo con tal desastre natural. Recibía cada gota de lluvia en su cuerpo. "Si sigue así, se enfermará" razonó.

Movió su paraguas y lo posó sobre el otro unicornio, lo que cambiaba la situación, ahora Dust era el que se estaba empapando.

...

Ya no sentía la lluvia, ¿qué ocurría? ¿Había dejado de llover? Abrió los ojos para comprobar pero se llevó una sorpresa; algo lo estaba cubriendo, miró a sus lados hasta descubrir quién lo había hecho, le costó un poco pero lo reconoció, era aquel con quien había tropezado cuyos ojos le dieron una sensación de bienestar. Lo que hizo fue decirle lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué haces?

El de crin roja levantó la vista y vio que le estaba hablando a él.

— Nada. – Respondió evitando el contacto visual.

— ¿No te preocupa estar mojándote en la lluvia?

— Eso mismo te pregunto a ti. — Dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa. Qué ironía. — ¿Qué hacías bajo la lluvia sin más nada?

— Descanso.

— ¿No sabes que puedes tener una pulmonía? — Cuestionó el de pelaje turquesa mientras se sentaba bajo el mismo árbol.

— Sí. — Contestó simplemente, queriendo continuar pero sin saber qué decir.

— ¿No crees que deberías ir a casa? — Ante esas palabras, el de crin amarilla se echó a llorar por segunda vez ese día, lo hacía muy fuertemente. Dust no se esperaba esa reacción. — Oye, tranquilo. Vamos a mi hogar, así nos resguardaremos de la lluvia al menos. — Finalizó ayudando a levantar al otro y trotando hacia donde había dicho.

...

Ya había pasado demasiado ese día. Ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en sillones rojos que hacían juego con las paredes blancas de la sala. Tanto el uno como el otro estaban cubiertos por una toalla frente a la gran chimenea de ladrillos con una gran llama saliendo de la misma, haciendo un ambiente cálido y acogedor.

— Me llamo Havent Fire, por si se lo preguntaba. — Comentó dando en el blanco de los pensamientos de su acompañante. — ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

— No es necesario que me trates de "usted". Tutéame, soy Starlight Dust.

De pronto se llegó a un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o que hacer hasta ese punto, lo único que hacían era mirar el suelo como si algo espléndido ocurriera. El anfitrión mantenía siempre su inquebrantable semblante serio.

— No hablas mucho, ¿verdad? — Tomó la palabra el de crin amarilla.

— No. – Respondió cortante. Hizo una pausa larga hasta que comentó algo. — De hecho, es un milagro que esté charlando contigo.

Eso hizo reír a Fire, aunque StarLight no intentaba ser gracioso. Lo cierto es que ambos tenían muchas preguntas que hacerse, sin embargo, la timidez los vencía, haciéndoles un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Oh, la coincidencia.

— Responde tú primero. — Se adelantó el de gafas, ya sabía lo que seguiría después si esperaba; ambos empezarían a hablar al mismo tiempo y no llegarían a nada.

— D-diecisiete... — Murmuró apartando la vista. El otro apenas había entendido.

— Ah, entonces. Te ves más joven de lo que eres. — Replicó mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. — Yo... Apenas soy dos años mayor que tú.

El menor no se esperaba eso. Bueno... Sí, se lo esperaba, aunque aparentaba más edad. Le calculaba entre 25 y 35. Volteó hacia la ventana y observó que seguía lloviendo, luego desvió su atención al reloj para descubrir que ya eran las 8 de la noche. Su nuevo compañero hizo lo mismo para después levantarse.

— Supongo que debes tener sueño. Acompáñame, dormirás en mi habitación.

Eso hizo que el portador de la gabardina se sonrojara, sencillamente le parecía incómodo. Empezó a ponerse nervioso y a tartamudear mientras hablaba.

— N-no creo que s-sea buena idea. — Alcanzó a pronunciar mientras seguía a Dust mientras subían las escaleras.

— Patrañas, Havent. — Le cortó con un tono de fastidio y cansancio. — No te dejaré dormir en el sofá, ahí estaré yo. — Apenas aclararlo, el invitado dio un largo suspiro, dando gracias a Artemisa. — Bien, el baño es en aquella puerta a la izquierda; ni siquiera pienses en entrar a la habitación a la derecha o ésta será tu última noche. — Le advirtió con un tono cínico y maléfico. Ya había asustado al menor. — Estoy jugando contigo.

— ¿Siempre eres tan cruel con los recién conocidos? — Preguntó aterrorizado mientras temblaba del miedo. Tendría que acostumbrarse.

— Sí.

...

Silencio. Se había quedado callado, ¿pero qué demonios le ocurría?

— Si tienes alguna necesidad o incomodidad sólo grita mi nombre y vendré. Tengo un sueño bastante ligero. — Terminó de explicar para acercarse a las escaleras. — Descansa, buenas noches.

Así le dejó mientras bajaba, sin siquiera darle tiempo para responder. Ya le habían dejado solo antes, aunque ahora sentía algo de seguridad, además de incomodidad ya que nunca había dormido en una cama que no fuera la suya.

— Buenas noches, StarLight. — Dijo susurrando para él mismo, como respuesta a lo que le habían dicho, mientras apagaba las velas de la recámara.

El portador del chaleco se sentó una vez más en el largo mueble. Viendo un sobre que su nuevo inquilino había dejado en la mesa redonda de cuatro patas hecha con madera del propio bosque Everfree. "La leeré mañana" pensó, para no preocuparse por eso durante la noche. Ya tenía suficiente paciencia para esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Ya listo para descansar, se acostó e hizo levitar las gafas hasta la misma mesa. Había sido un día muy largo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. En menos de 3 minutos ya estaba dormido.

A pesar de ver el sobre, ignoró completamente un pequeño papel debajo de éste que poseía unas escrituras hechas por el menor.

"Cuando piensas que le felicidad vuelve a tu corazon, una nube de tristeza va y apaga con mucha razón, quiere verte con dolor bajo la lluvia negra que ni con la felicidad se te quita. Mientras caminas no puedes dejar de pensar que aunque fuera una noticia buena toda esta afectaría tu débil y frágil corazón" — Havent Fire.

* * *

**Ese fue el Prólogo de esta historia. El poema que aparece en el final es de puño y letra de Ricardo Spike, además de su OC.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, dejen reviews por si les gustó la historia o tienen alguna duda, consejos o críticas.**

**Que tengan un buen día, todos. CSR.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches mis queridos amigos invisibles. ¡Les traigo otro capítulo de su fanfic favorito!**

**Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a Ari y a musa123 por seguir ésta historia.**

**Sin más nada que comentar por los momentos, continuemos con ésto.**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido**

**Capítulo 1: Conociendo Ponyville**

La mañana había arribado, no existía duda alguna en que la princesa Celestia había levantado el Sol, haciendo que algunos ponies se levantaran para acudir a sus trabajos diarios, aunque otros preferían despertarse muy temprano para aprovechar y contemplar el día, también se encontraban esos pequeños potrillos que se divertían haciendo lo que fuere que hicieran los jóvenes en esos días.

Algunos rayos del Astro mayor iluminaron la sala de la amplia casa de un Unicornio turquesa, el cual se encontraba dormido con la cabeza hacia arriba, la boca abierta y una pata fuera del sofá rojo con detalles amarillos, al igual que la crin del que reposaba en el mueble.

Apenas un haz de luz llegó a sus ojos, se cubrió con la cobija para evitar el efecto deslumbrante, pero aun así era mucha claridad, lo que le obligó a arrimarse a un lado, haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo. Gruñó pues había tenido un golpe terrible.

— ¡Qué buena forma de despertar! — Comentó sarcástico mientras se levantaba. — Gracias, oh, "Toda poderosa Celestia". — Gritó al vacío.

Recordó lo que había pasado ayer y se cubrió la boca con un casco. Le vino a la mente que Havent debía estar durmiendo y tal vez le haya separado del mundo de Morfeo. Subió las escaleras lentamente e intentado hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando llegó al piso de arriba, abrió la puerta de su habitación buscando a aquel que le había visto a los ojos.

La puerta hizo un chirrido pequeño, agudo y desagradable. Lo único que hacía StarLight era repetir mentalmente la palabra "Demonios" una y otra vez mientras rezaba para que siguiera dormido.

Qué suerte tuvo. El menor tenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se movió un poco para acomodarse en la cama, lo cual alertó a Dust, pero al ver que seguía en el mismo estado, salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí con sumo cuidado. Ahora era un buen momento para bajar.

...

Havent Fire bostezó largamente mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos. No recordaba haber dormido tan a gusto en su vida. No quería separarse del colchón ni la almohada, que parecía tener plumas de ganso. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó al borde, sonriendo como si no existiera un mañana, o lo que era lo mismo para él, como si no existiera su ayer.

En el orfanato de Canterlot, las camas tenían una base de metal, con una colchoneta extremadamente delgada, con lo que siempre despertaban los potrillos y potrillas con un dolor de nuca o de columna, incluso ambos a la vez. El de pelaje blanco se preguntaba cómo no habían clausurado ese lugar, aunque ya conocía la respuesta: siempre sobornaban a los inspectores de salubridad.

"Detestables corruptos. Espero que se vayan al infierno" Pensó levantándose y listo para salir de la recámara. Se estiró un poco mientras bajaba a la sala, esperando encontrarse al que le había sacado de la lluvia el día anterior. Planeaba agradecerle y salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiese.

Buscó con la vista por todo el lugar, sin señales del unicornio portador de esas gafas de pasta verde.

— Buenos días, Havent. — Se escuchó una voz en la cocina que el poni blanco reconoció al instante.

— Buenos días. — Respondió cortés mientras se acercaba a donde estaba su compañero.

Dust estaba cocinando algo en un sartén de acero, moviéndolo constantemente sobre el fuego con ayuda de su magia. Como siempre, lo hacía con una cara sin ninguna expresión, aunque mostraba algo de sueño ya que nunca se despertaba bien hasta desayunar y tomar café.

Havent se sentó al final de una mesa ovalada, en la que cabían un total de 6 personas. Supuso que también le prepararía algo a él, no era mucho pedir... ¿Cierto?

Al cabo de unos minutos, un plato con unos Pancakes apareció frente a él al mismo tiempo que llegaba el responsable de esa comida que tenía una apariencia apetitosa, además de colocar unos vasos con jugo de manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres.

— Bueno, a comer se ha dicho. — Anunció mientras traía una botella de miel para agregarle a los pancakes.

— Le agradecemos a Artemisa por estos alimentos... — Eso y otras palabras formaron parte de la oración que el chef pudo escuchar, que tenía una cara que mostraba escepticismo.

— No sabía que fueras tan religioso. — Dijo en un tono bajo, lo que captó la atención del menor.

— Pues así nos enseñaron en el orfanato. — Se excusó mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

StarLight se detuvo en seco. Sin querer habían entrado en la conversación que él quería tener, aunque no se sintiera muy bien hablando de eso. En fin, era la ocasión que necesitaba.

— Nunca hubiera pensado que venías de un lugar así. — Mintió. Lo sabía desde que bajó después de ver cómo se encontraba su huésped, donde aprovechó de leer el sobre que había dejado sobre la mesa.

— Bueno, pues... Sí, estuve ahí desde que tengo memoria. Creo que desde que nací. — Comentó en un tono muy bajo.

— Por favor... Nadie nace en un orfanato. — Se burló un poco, pero manteniendo algo de respeto a la memoria de sus fallecidos padres.

Fire parecía algo incómodo e inquieto cuando se tocaba el tema. Intentaba encontrar una forma de expresarse sin sentir un nudo en la garganta. Finalmente, respiró profundo y decidió soltarlo todo.

— La directora me dijo que mi madre había muerto durante el parto, había perdido mucha sangre mientras me daba a luz y era muy joven para tener crías. — Decidió tomar un poco de jugo y tosió un poco. — Luego de eso, mi padre se desesperó y enloqueció. Supongo que el amor hace que alguien haga locuras. — El oyente alzó una ceja al oír esto último. — Así que decidió dejarme en ese lugar, una maestra de ahí me dijo que me calculaba uno días, y que al día siguiente mi padre... — Se detuvo. Ya era demasiado, no quería continuar, pero a quien le estaba hablando parecía no notarlo.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió? — Preguntó con curiosidad. No le gustaba que le dejaran con la intriga.

El menor se tomó unos segundos para hablar. Continuó haciendo varias pausas, hablando lento para no desesperarse.

—... Al día siguiente, salió el periódico. 23 de mayo, página 7. "Se ha encontrado el cuerpo de Machine Magic, un poni de tierra proveniente de Appleloosa, ahorcado en un cuarto del hotel "Moon's Soft Night" El cuerpo fue descubierto por una de las encargadas de limpieza. En la habitación en la que se hospedaba también se han encontrado un pastillero cuyo contenido es aún desconocido y una carta de despedida. Las pruebas antes descritas apuntan a un claro caso de suicidio".

El dueño de la casa ahora tenía una cara que denotaba sorpresa e incredulidad. Era anormal ver ese tipo de noticias en Equestria, aunque no supiera cómo habían sido las cosas hace 17 años.

Se arrepentía de haber hecho la pregunta. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no lo había dejado hasta ahí? Al parecer era cierto el dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato. Ni siquiera terminó de comer, ya no le apetecía nada.

Por otro lado, Havent mantenía la cabeza gacha. Lo contó todo. Todo lo que sabía, lo que le consternaba desde hace tiempo. Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían, tenía ganas de llorar, así que lo hizo. Por algún motivo, no se sentía mal cuando derramaba sus lágrimas al lado del que le sacó de la lluvia.

— Bueno, ya. No tienes por qué llorar. — Trató de consolarlo mientras se le acercaba.

— Es... Que... No creo que... Me hayan querido... Como para dejarme ahí. — Sollozó dando el típico hipo, lo que no le permitía hablar con fluidez.

— Te han de haber querido bastante. Tu padre sabía que no sería lo mismo sin tu madre, pensó que no era nada sin ella y que no podía cuidarte lo suficiente. — Explicó calmadamente mientras sobaba la espalda del otro unicornio.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — Cuestionó dejando de lado su preocupación.

StarLight no respondió. Nunca llegó a hacerlo. Terminó por traerle un vaso con agua para que se relajara. Al final, bebió un poco de ese líquido también. Ya cuando habían pasado unos cuantos minutos, hizo lo que tenía planeado hacer desde que despertó.

— Oye, ¿quieres salir a conocer el pueblo?

...

El sol brillaba con más fuerza que nunca, nada parecido al día anterior. Los pegasos del clima parecían maniáticos cambiando de un día lluvioso a más no poder a uno soleado con suaves brisas de verano. Al poni turquesa le provocaba lanzar un hechizo desintegrador a esos imbéciles. Ya caminaba junto a "el nuevo de la ciudad", que ya lo traía disfrazado con un gran sombrero de paja y unas gafas polarizadas.

"Ojalá que Pinkie no esté en la ciudad." Pensó mientras trotaba pacientemente por el pueblo sin perder de vista al menor, parecía su padre, aunque pensar eso fuera cruel.

— ¿Y dónde vamos primero? — Preguntó un poco más contento, haciendo levitar un helado de chocolate que le había comprado el otro.

Llegaron a una gran casa del árbol, o bien... lo que parecía ser una casa del árbol en construcción. Ya había visitado ese lugar varias veces para pedir cualquier tipo de libros a Twilight Sparkle; libros de magia, filosofía, ciencia, biología, psicología, geografía, los nuevos y recién llegados de tecnología, y lo que su cerebro pudiera analizar mediante lectura. Los únicos que no le atraían eran los de una pegaso... Daring Doo o como se llamase.

Dust miró a ambos lados, como si esperase algo inesperado, antes de tocar la puerta con su casco.

A los pocos segundos, le abrió un pequeño dragón púrpura con escamas verdes.

— ¡Buenos días, StarLight!

— Buenos días, Spike. — Saludó con una media sonrisa. Últimamente lo hacía muy seguido, ojalá no se convirtiera en un hábito, a pesar de que le agradaba el pequeño, le resultaba interesante. — ¿Nos invitarás a pasar o te quedarás ahí en la puerta?

— ¿Qué?... Ah, sí. Pasen. — Reaccionó por fin, no había notado que se quedó viendo al nuevo con curiosidad y mucha atención. — ¿Y quién es tu amigo? No le había visto por aquí antes.

— Él es Havent Fire. Un... Primo mío. — Mintió de nuevo. No podía decir que se lo había encontrado en la lluvia desolado y se lo había llevado a casa.

— Es un gusto, señor Fire.

— El gusto es mío, Spike. Puedes llamarme Havent, nada más. — Respondió mientras veía los interiores de la biblioteca.

Estaba impresionado, nunca había visto tantos libros en un sólo lugar. Había tantos que no sería capaz de contarlos ni de leerlos todos en su vida. Por otra parte, le extrañó que su acompañante le haya fichado de primo. En realidad, se hubiera extrañado que le hubiera etiquetado de cualquier familiar.

— ¿De dónde vienes? – La voz del pequeño le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— Yo vengo de Canterlot.

— Ah, como Twilight y yo. — Comentó emocionado, aún seguía siendo un niño.

El mayor de todos rodó los ojos con fastidio. Le era demasiado común que el ayudante de la nueva princesa de la Magia actuara así. Aún le quedaba mucho por crecer, pero a él le gustaba ir directo al punto.

— Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está ella? — Interfirió con duda.

— Está en el castillo de la princesa Celestia, precisamente. Ella dijo que tenía que asignarle una misión. — Respondió mientras cambiaba de lugar unos cuantos tomos.

— ¿La princesa Celestia? He oído que es una alicornio muy buena, y que trata bien a todos los súbditos que van a su castillo. — Havent cambió el tema de conversación.

Esa era la señal para terminar su estancia ahí. Detestaba que hablaran tan bien de una dictadora golosa de pasteles. Definitivamente la Princesa del Sol debía dejar de comer tanto y comenzar a ayudar a su pueblo. Se fue alejando, dándole la espalda a los otros dos, ya se iban.

— Oh, sí. Ella les da un millón de bits y les regala una dotación de helado que dura toda la vida. Vámonos ya, Havent.

— Voy. — Anunció dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida. — Volveremos otro día. Que pases un buen día, Spike. — Se despidió y cerró la puerta.

— Adiós... Supongo. — Respondió mientras continuaba arreglando los estantes. El nuevo le había caído bien, incluso mejor que el mayor. Aunque, pensándolo bien, casi todos le caían mejor que Dust. A veces era muy antipático, pero era un buen amigo.

...

Eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde cuando arribaron a la Boutique Carrousel. Era la segunda parada que harían pues habían pasado por el mercadillo. El unicornio con la gabardina negra golpeó la puerta y esperó unos minutos.

— Debe de estar en algún evento de modas o cosas así.

De repente, la hermana pequeña de Rarity, que ya había crecido un poco, fue quien los recibió y les invitó a pasar. Luego de presentarlos, la yegua, ya que había avanzado de su etapa pueril, les ofreció algo de beber.

— ¿Quieren una taza de café? — Preguntó cortésmente mientras les indicaba que se sentaran en la sala.

Fire estuvo a punto de aceptar, pero su compañero le dio un golpe en la pata delantera, lo que no le dejó hablar. Lanzó un gruñido de dolor, ¿por qué había hecho eso? El poni de las gafas negó el ofrecimiento, alegando que estaban un poco apurados.

Tenía sus motivos para no tomar cualquier cosa que Sweetie Belle le sirviera, la primera vez le había tocado un café salado, ya que confundió la sal con el azúcar; en la segunda visita le sirvió unas galletas negras, que comió pensando que era chocolate; finalmente, la última vez que visitó la tienda, hacían ya dos semanas, lo único que pidió fue un vaso de agua.

"No sabía que podías quemar el agua" Pensó recordando ese terrible día, aunque decidió no pensar más en ello.

— ¿No sabrás dónde está tu hermana? — Preguntó con cierta molestia en su voz, no le gustaba recordarla y su "desagradable" experiencia.

— Creo que había dicho algo de Manehattan, o algo así. — Dijo tratando de recordar, no había prestado mucha atención.

Los dos visitantes se fueron retirando, no sin decirle antes a la encargada temporal de la boutique que le avisara a su hermana que habían ido.

— Adiós, Sweetie. Espero que tengas suerte con tus amigas y ayuden a los demás a encontrar sus Cutiemarks. — Se despidió pensando en todas esas actividades que le había contado. Al parecer lo habían intentado casi todo con un potro desafortunado, y no habían conseguido aún algo en lo que fuera especialista.

Bueno, dos de seis. Es una tercera parte de todo, volverían a casa justo para la cena. StarLight ya pensaba en preparar unas zanahorias cocidas con puré de patatas y un toque de perejil picado. Aunque intentaba que el viaje no se le hiciera aburrido ni a él ni a su nuevo amigo, no tenía ningún tema de conversación.

— Supongo que ahora iremos a Sugar Cube Cor... — Terminaba de hablar cuando sintió que alguien se le tiraba encima, lo que provocó que dieran varias vueltas en el suelo hasta que quedó bajo su "agresor".

— HolaStarLightCómoEstásHaceDíasNoSemanasNoMesesNoAñosQueNoTeVeía ¿TeHasCambiadoElCorte?PorqueAhoraTeVesAúnMásElegante — Y sí. Ahí estaba, ya se le hacía raro que no apareciera en todo el día. — VeoQueTraesAAlguienContigoJamásLo... — Y hubiera seguido de no ser porque el unicornio de ojos verdes le tapó la boca con un casco.

—... Hola Pinkie. — Saludó recibiendo una sonrisa por respuesta. — Disculpa que te lo pregunte pero, ¿puedes quitarte de encima? — Casi le suplicó quitándole el casco.

Havent veía todo desde lejos entre la risa y una ligera molestia. No sabía por qué pero sentía un poco de rabia ver a su guía bajo una yegua. Aun así, la escena se le hacía graciosa.

— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer primero... — Aclaró divertida y un poco más calmada. Acto seguido, el poni que tenía debajo cerró los ojos, que mantenía con la vista hacia otro lado para evitar contacto visual, y dio la más grande de sus sonrisas.

La poni rosa se hizo a un lado con cuidado mostrando una expresión de satisfacción, sencillamente le encantaba alegrarle la vida a la gente. Y tan rápido como tiró al mayor al suelo, se acercó al otro unicornio, le dio un cupcake, dijo algo ininteligible sobre una fiesta, gritó de alegría y salió de ahí.

— Eso fue... — Trató de describir la situación el de crin amarilla.

— ¿Extraño e inesperado? — Complementó el otro. — Esa, mi querido amigo, era Pinkamena Diane Pie, aunque prefiere que le digan Pinkie. El "Elementos de la Risa". Te acostumbrarás, ella siempre es así de impredecible y alegre. — Vio que tenía todavía un poco de la sonrisa en la cara, lo que sería la razón de la confusión del otro. — Creo que... Ya no debemos ir a Sugar Cube Corner. — Terminó cambiando su dirección a Sweet Apple Acres.

— OK. — Respondió sonriendo tiernamente, parecía un pequeño potro.

...

El ocaso de la ciudad siempre era hermoso, siempre parecía una ilusión ver cómo los últimos rayos de luz iluminaban las casas, los árboles, el pasto... Era una de esas pocas imágenes por las que valía la pena salir. Así se olvidan los momentos malos, con la belleza natural.

La granja de la familia Apple no era una excepción. Aunque todo el pueblo hubiera avanzado un montón, ese lugar se quedaría así por la eternidad. Todos los ponies lo agradecían, ya que formaba parte de la tradición y cultura de Ponyville.

— Muy bien, estaremos aquí, saludaremos a Applejack, preguntaremos por sus hermanos y saldremos de ahí. — Explicó el guía.

Fire se quedó estático. No se esperaba que fuera tan rápido, pero ya no tenía otro remedio que aceptar. A pesar de que ya oscurecía, no quería dejar de explorar esa maravillosa villa. Para su mala suerte, parecía que no había nadie en la granja ni los manzanares; así que, para no perder más tiempo, se fueron a casa del mayor.

...

Sentado en la mesa comedor se podía ver al poni de pelaje blanco esperando de nuevo por la última comida del día. La luz del fuego de la chimenea daba una tonalidad cálida a la sala, y de fondo se escuchaba una suave melodía proveniente del gramófono heredado de su padre. Éste poseía una pequeña placa de oro y una firma: "Para mi fan No. 1 y el potro más grande del mundo. Te quiere, papá".

Diamond Melody y Crescendo Symphony eran los progenitores del unicornio que ahora se encontraba en la cocina, su madre y su padre respectivamente. Durante su época fueron los pioneros del Jazz de Ponyville y su música se extendió por toda Equestria. Siempre hacían duetos combinando la voz grave y tranquilizante de Symphony con el talento y la entonación femenina de Melody, creando una armonía con la que era imposible que a algún poni no le agradara. Todo eso se complementaba con la fuerza de la banda sonora y la orquesta; la música mayormente era compuesta por Crescendo, que se había estudiado música en una de las mejores academias de Canterlot. Por otra parte, su esposa escribía letras profundas con mensajes para cambiar el mundo para bien. Eran la pareja perfecta.

StarLight llegó rápido con dos platos de zanahorias cocidas y ensalada de manzanas con lechuga. El invitado comenzó a comer pensando en cómo salir de ahí, estaba nervioso, así como un pequeño con vergüenza a decirle algo a un recién conocido. Finalmente, tomó la palabra con la cabeza y la vista hacia la cena.

— Agradezco mucho que me hayas dejado quedarme aquí anoche, y no quisiera abusar de tu hospitalidad, Dust. — Dijo casi en susurro con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. — Así que creo que debo irme hoy.

El dueño del hogar apenas cambió su expresión mientras seguía comiendo.

— ¿En serio? No fue nada. Y cuéntame, ¿dónde irás ahora? — Cuestionó con un plan en mente. A su huésped le sorprendió su pregunta.

— No lo sé. Sin embargo, no quisiera abusar de tu amabilidad.

— Tonterías, Havent. — Sentenció con un tono entre la molestia y la burla. — Sabes que, si no estás aquí, vivirás en las calles sin nada.

— Pero...

— Nada. — Interrumpió mirándolo fijamente. — Apenas sepan que tu tío falleció, te enviarán al orfanato de nuevo. — Debía admitir que tenía razón. Le señaló con el casco — No puedo dejarte allí, me has contado suficiente en nuestro pequeño 'Tour". Así que, a partir de mañana, vivirás aquí. — Concluyó dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa.

El menor estaba inmóvil, intentaba procesar toda la información que le habían dado en esos 5 minutos. Quedarse en casa de alguien que conoció el día anterior era algo serio.

...

Ya se había acostado en la cama y seguían las dudas con respecto a la decisión de su nuevo responsable, sobre todo por lo que le dijo después. "Mañana iremos a Canterlot para que pueda adoptarte como se debe."

No sabía ni qué sentir, se sentía feliz porque ya no estaría solo, pero a la vez estaba inseguro de vivir con el unicornio turquesa. Al final, ahogado en las miles de cuestiones, se quedó profundamente dormido en esa cama por segunda vez, mientras el otro dormía en el sofá rojo.

Esa noche soñó con lo que él consideraba su nuevo amigo. Ambos jugaban en el parque con alegría infantil y unas palabras que se mostraron, las cuales escribió en mitad de la noche en un trozo de papel.

"Eres alguien bello, el poni de mis sueños, sólo de verte me haces ser feliz. Eres alguien que no ha parado de sufrir pero conmigo ya no te sentirás más solo de lo que tu crees porque te daré todo mi amor hasta el propio fin." — Havent Fire.

* * *

**Bueno, lamentablemente, hasta aquí llegamos hoy con el Fanfic. **

**Me tardé 3 semanas para actualizar... Para la próxima intentaré hacerlo más rápido.**

**Cuéntenme en los reviews qué opinan de la aparición de los personajes originales de la serie incluidos en este Capítulo.**

**También acepto críticas, comentarios, díganme qué les pareció, qué les molestó, etc., etc...**

**Gracias a Ricardo Spike por el poema, en realidad tiene talento para ésto.**

**No olviden de comentar la historia por ahí y recomendarla y darle al botón de "Subscribe"... Oh, no... Aquí no es Youtube.**

**En fin... ¡Saludos y nos veremos la próxima!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Buenos días/tardes/noches mis queridos amigos invisibles. Aquí llega, luego de una larga espera, otro capítulo que seguramente no estaban esperando.**

**Lo sé, de seguro quieren matarme. Sin embargo, creo sería mejor decir que ahora me verán sólo una vez por mes. Wiiiii.**

**Noticia para los cuales no lo saben y de seguro no les interesa: Mi cumpleaños se acerca y por cosa de suerte cae el último de Marzo. Así que si alguien quiere darme un fanfic especial... (Pfffttt... Sí, claro) ...Estaría muy agradecido.**

**Sin ya nada más que decir, disfruten el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido**

**Capítulo 2: Nueva familia.**

Jamás pensó que se estaría todo el día en ese lugar. El papeleo era algo que detestaba, además de muchas cosas en el mundo. 2 horas estuvo revisando documentos, colocando su firma, y otros procesos legales que, según la directora del orfanato: "son necesarios para aceptar la responsabilidad que conlleva tener un hijo".

Dust le explicó que no lo quería como un hijo, sino como a un hermano, dando la excusa de que su madre siempre había querido dos hijos pero no habían tenido los recursos hasta ese día.

El adoptado se sorprendió. No sabía que su nuevo "hermano" podía mentir tan convincentemente. Prácticamente ahora era parte de su familia. El unicornio turquesa ahora pensaba en la forma de explicarle a su madre la razón de por qué había adoptado a un poni que conoció bajo la lluvia dos días antes; no le gustaba vivir en una Red de mentiras con aquellos con los que se relacionaba, mucho menos con su propia sangre.

Lograron salir y ver la luz del Sol, al parecer los pegasos de Cloudsdale se habían puesto de acuerdo en dejar esos días brillantes y cálidos. Ya estarían más tranquilos de que no fuera a llover.

— Oye, StarLight ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un café que queda por aquí cerca? — Propuso el menor de los dos.

Estaba apunto de negarse cuando vio la sonrisa de su nuevo familiar. Se quedó observándolo por unos segundos, parecía embobado por esa cara tan tierna. Se resignó a dar un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

Tuvieron que andar poco porque se encontraba a una cuadra del lugar en el que el poni de crin amarilla había pasado su vida entera. Era un pequeño edificio marrón con ventanas defendidas por rejas torneadas de color dorado. Justo arriba de la puerta de entrada se encontraba un gran anuncio con letra hecha a pulso y una taza de café.

— "Relaxing Heat's Coffee". Creo que una vez vine aquí con mis padres, pero debe haber sido hace mucho tiempo. — Comentó el mayor intentando hacer memoria.

Sin demora pero sin prisa entraron y buscaron una mesa que no estuviera ocupada por alguien más. El lugar estaba algo lleno pero aún quedaban lugares disponibles.

Apenas se sentaron vino una mesera terrestre de pelaje marrón y crin violeta pálido larga pero amarrada con una coleta, usaba un chaleco negro con una corbata de moño rojo; al llegar preguntó con amabilidad lo que deseaban tomar. StarLight pidió un mocaccino con leche y crema batida, Havent pidió un vaso de leche y dos muffins para comer. La terrestre anotó las órdenes y fue a llevarlas.

El unicornio de la gabardina negra observó que su acompañante no dejaba de mirar a la poni marrón. Eso le molestó un poco sin saber por qué, así que le cuestionó el motivo por el que se había quedado hipnotizado con la mesera.

— Eso es muy sencillo. — Respondió sin dejar de verla. — La estoy analizando.

— ¿Analizando? — El mejor levantó una ceja en señal de incomprensión.

— Sí, fijate. — Se acercó a él y señaló con disimulo a la poni que los había atendido. — Cojea un poco de la pata delantera derecha, eso me indica que se lastimó. Pero mira, tiene algunos pequeños moretones ya antiguos en las demás patas, lo que significa que tuvo un accidente y salió levemente herida en todo el cuerpo.

— Oh...

— Eso no es todo. Revisa su cuello, tiene la marca de un chupón; agrégale el hecho de que camina con las patas traseras muy juntas, mueve los ojos nerviosa, y puedo ver unas pequeñas marcas que quedaron de las lágrimas, aunque eso es casi imposible de ver. En conclusión, su poni especial la ha estado maltratando para tener relaciones sexuales con ella.

Ya Havent se había acostumbrado a que su nuevo "hermano" le dejara mudo. Sencillamente no paraba de impresionarse con todo lo que él hacia o decía. Sin embargo, que tuviera esa habilidad visual de análisis era algo grandioso.

— ¡Woa! ¿Puedes saber todo eso sólo con ver su cuerpo? ¡Eso es increíble! — Exclamó acercándose a su amigo.

— Bueno, tampoco es para tanto. — Rió un poco mientras sentía la cercanía de Fire.

Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, volvió a ponerse serio y mostrar su misma cara inexpresiva que era indescifrable a la vista de cualquiera. Se levantó las gafas mientras ambos esperaban sus órdenes.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegarán las tazas junto con la poni de crin violeta que los había tomado nota. Al contrario del período de espera, comieron en un silencio algo incómodo, ninguno tenía idea de qué hablar o qué tema sacar.

— Entonces, Havent... No sabes quién fue tu tío.

Eso fue una forma de llamar su atención que funcionó perfectamente.

— En realidad, no. Ahora que lo pienso no sé mucho de él.

Bueno, ya que. Tampoco podía permanecer todo el día con ese silencio incómodo entre los dos. Así que pensó en realizar una actividad para que ambos pasaran el tiempo, y ya sabía lo que iban a hacer.

— Oye, Havent ¿Quisieras saber más sobre él?

...

El día no podía ser más perfecto en Ponyville. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y todos los ponies paseaban por esos caminos con perfecta armonía. Para variar, el aire que se respiraba parecía ser el más fresco del mundo. Las ventajas de no vivir en una ciudad tan grande y avanzada tales como Japony o Manehattan es que siempre se disfrutaba libremente de la naturaleza. Era sencillamente perfecto.

— Detestable día. — Gruñó el unicornio de gafas, haciendo reír un poco al que le acompañaba. — ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

El cuestionado lo miró con una cara entre el miedo y la risa. En realidad a veces daba esa sensación tan extraña, lo que siempre se combinaba y llegaba a la admiración, aunque ahora producía más terror que risa. El menor temió haberse burlado y que StarLight lo hubiera tomado de mala gana.

— Es que... Se me hace divertido que te quejes de un día tan lindo. — El unicornio turquesa rodó los ojos. No es que no le importara... Es sólo que... Bueno, sí. No le importaba en lo más mínimo y no existía una excusa. — ¿Cómo puedes enojarte con la naturaleza tan radiante, que alegra los colores de la vida?

— Patrañas, Havent.

Ante ese comentario, volvió a mostrar una sonrisa compasiva. Debía enseñarle a su "hermano" cómo apreciar el ambiente natural.

— StarLight, vamos al parque.

— Pero si yo no quiero...

— Vamos, por favor. — Le interrumpió suplicando con una cara tierna que convencería a cualquiera. El mayor dio un suspiro de resignación.

— Está bien...

Apenas dicho ésto, Dust se quedó petrificado. No se esperaba ese movimiento por parte de Fire. ¡Le estaba abrazando! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? No le prestó atención. Los segundos le parecían eternos mientras sentía el pelaje blanco sobre el suyo. Tocándole sin consentimiento, aunque, para ser sincero, le gustaba mucho. Hacía tiempo que no le abrazan o le daban alguna muestra de afecto.

Iniciaron su andar hacia el parque, el mayor preguntándose por qué no podía negarle nada al otro poni y éste, a la vez, emocionado por pasar un buen momento con su nuevo familiar. Llegaron y apenas era mediodía, así que el de crin amarilla se sentó bajo un árbol y le hizo una seña a su amigo para que le acompañara. El alegado decidió hacerle caso y descansó su lomo en la base del tronco.

— Bien, ¿ahora qué?

— Cierra los ojos. — Le pidió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a "apreciar" la naturaleza si no puedo ver? — Cuestionó algo irritado mirando a la copa del árbol.

— Por favor. — Suplicó con ojos de cachorrito.

Dust sintió sus mejillas encenderse y mostró una pequeña risa boba y nerviosa. Volvió a colocar su cara inexpresiva al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

— Excelente, relaja todo el cuerpo y tus extremidades. — Comenzó a explicar mientras hacía cada paso que decía. — Imagina todos los colores dispersos y agrúpalos en formas suaves. Cada hoja de un árbol, cada grano de tierra, cada nube y pedacito de cielo se tiñen con un segmento del arcoíris y se llena de magia.

StarLight creó un pequeño mundo en su mente en un espacio negro y empezó a darle forma de acuerdo a lo que había visto. Algo que lo identificaba era que tenía una imaginación muy activa cuando la ponía en marcha. Llevó a cabo las instrucciones y deslumbró su contorno, realizó las plantas, las rocas, arbustos y siguió hasta formar su ambiente completo.

Cayó en cuenta que había imaginado a Havent también en su mente y éste se encontraba mirándolo con una cara tierna. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo y ponerse un poco nervioso. Sintió cómo se acercaba más a el y la distancia entre ellos se hacía mínima. La respiración del unicornio turquesa comenzó a acelerarse al observar los pocos centímetros que separaban sus bocas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar cuando escuchó la voz del menor.

— Oye, Star. ¿Estás bien?

Esas cuatro palabras fueron suficientes como para romper el trance hipnótico-espiritual que su propia mente había creado. Frunció el ceño al sentir que realmente no estaban tan cerca ni que había pasado lo que imaginó. Sintió una mezcla entre el alivio y la molestia.

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! — Exclamó dando un suspiro. — ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

— Es que estás algo rojo.

Al oírlo salió corriendo hacia el lago de al lado y pudo contemplar lo que había llegado a sus oídos. En efecto, estaba notablemente sonrojado. "Demonios" maldijo internamente. Pensaba en qué excusa pondría para salir de esa situación. Un poco más calmado, volvió con su hermano menor.

— Sí, estoy bien. Es que tengo una condición que enrojece mi piel si me expongo mucho al sol. — Mintió esperando a que cayera. Al ver que estaba apunto de decir algo más, se apresuró y comentó. — ¿Por qué no vamos a descubrir sobre tu tío?

...

Llegaron a una mansión que aparentaba ser antigua, de una generación pasada. Sus paredes blancas estaban descuidadas y deterioradas, esos ladrillos tenían ya varias grietas y, según una notificación adherida a la puerta, la estructura sería demolida y el terreno subastado.

Dust era un poni que detestaba estar fuera de casa y casi siempre lo hacía sólo por necesidad. Dio un chasquido con la lengua como una señal de aburrimiento y cansancio y se acercó un poco más para leer la nota; debía recordar cambiar las gafas durante esa semana, ya veía un poco borroso.

— ¿Y bien? — Preguntó el unicornio de gabardina.

El mayor rodó los ojos y volteó para responderle.

— Parece estar abandonada. No veo objeto de estar aquí.

Ambos ya se disponían a marchar cuando vieron al terrestre marrón que le dio a conocer a Havent que su único familiar había fallecido unos días antes. Tenía una crin negra y una Cutie mark de una pala y un pico; respondía por Diggin Deep. Así, con la mirada fija se acercaron para intentar aclarar las dudas que tenían.

— Ah, así que eres tú. El pequeño llorón de la estación de trenes. — Dijo sin importancia a sus palabras.

El aludido se sintió algo avergonzado y triste por el comentario. Su acompañante se acercó y cuestionó un poco molesto al que había insultado a su "hermanito".

— Disculpe que le pregunte pero, ¿quién era su patrón?

El terrestre cambió su expresión burlesca a una seria y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Y ustedes para qué quieren saber de él? Que en paz descanse. — Inquirió con tono amenazante pero, al ver la mirada que se afincaba sobre él por parte de Dust, decidió hablar. — Tu tío era el empresario del momento. Golden Rich era un poni que hacía tratos multimillonarios con el mismo objetivo siempre: obtener tanta plata como pudiera sacársela de los bolsillos a esos bobos. Ya que falleció, no tiene sentido ocultar lo que realmente pasaba. Era un viejo corrupto, asesinaba por dinero y tuvo una vida feliz. Yo fui su compañero durante sus últimos 3 años y ese cascarrabias nunca me pagó ni un bit menos. Era justo con sus trabajadores y duro con todos los demás.

Los dos oyentes se dieron una mirada rápida en señal de incredulidad y desaprobación. Resultó ser que el fallecido era un poni desagradable e inmoral.

— Disculpe, ¿no sabrá la razón por la que decidió adoptarme?

— ¿Saberlo? ¡Ja! Yo fui el que se lo dijo. El pobre difunto comenzó a alucinar y dijo que se sentía solo en esa mansión. "¡Bah!" le dije, palabras basura, la misma maldita cosa por tres días seguidos hasta que encontré al hijo de su hermano, fallecido también, en un orfanato de Canterlot. — Se giró a la casa y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. — ¿Oíste Rich? ¡Hice lo que me pediste y aún así estás bajo tierra! ¡Dejaste este mundo solo! ¡Descansa hijo de la grandísima...! — Recordó que estaba frente a los dos jóvenes sementales que ahora le miraban raro, así que se bajo la voz sin mostrar pena por la imagen que dio. — Lamento que hayan visto eso. Lo extrañaremos todos, ya pueden irse.

Ambos se dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia el nuevo hogar de Havent. "Debe de estar ebrio" le comentó el unicornio turquesa cuando ya estaban suficientemente lejos. Ese día había sido algo productivo para ellos. El blanco, con algo de miedo por la actitud de Deep, se arrimó un poco hacia el de gafas y caminó muy cerca de él, cosa que raramente no le molestó.

...

Habiendo cenado ya los dos unas deliciosas manzanas al horno con perejil picado, ambos se preparaban para dormir cuando al poni de chaleco se le pasó por la mente el hecho de que no sabía el talento especial del adaptado, ni siquiera había visto su CutieMark; pensándolo bien, nunca le había visto sin su característica gabardina negra, que cubría todo su cuerpo y casi llegaba al suelo.

— Oye Havent. — Llamó su atención haciendo que él lo volteara a ver. — ¿Por qué nunca te quitas esa gabardina? ¿Acaso siempre tienes frío?

— No es eso... — Contesto cortante. Ciertamente tenían muchas dudas con respecto al otro pero no era una buena idea hacer esa pregunta.

— Entonces, ¿por qué siempre la llevas?

El de crin amarilla, intensa como las mismas llamas, se puso algo nervioso por la insistencia del de crin colorida. Ese era un secreto que debía mantener a cualquier costo, sólo Artemisa sabría los riesgos que tendría el descubrimiento de lo que se encontraba debajo de esa prenda oscura.

— Te lo diré mañana.

No sabía por qué pronunció esas palabras, ¿las dijo por no dejarle sin respuesta o porque en serio iba a decirlo? En ese mínimo momento, él no tenía el control de su propia lengua. Sin embargo, no pensaba que Star pudiera traicionarlo.

Subió a la habitación que le había asignado durante su estadía, que constaba de una recámara mediana con paredes pintadas color celeste con decoraciones de nubes blancas. Parecía el cuarto de un pequeño niño, aunque no sabía de quién o para quién estaba diseñada.

Más tarde esa noche, Dust volvió a tener la imagen del parque durante un sueño y, extrañamente, también imaginó a Havent en la misma situación, a escasos centímetros de cara, con sus bocas casi juntándose, sintiendo la respiración...

"Sólo un poco más"

...

Se despertó y revisó el reloj. Las 3 de la mañana, obviamente hora de seguir durmiendo. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño con extremo sigilo. Se miró al espejo y contempló su cara sonrojada completamente.

— Maldición... — Fue lo único que dijo para romper el silencio nocturno.

Se lavó la cara con agua fría y se dispuso a volver al mundo onírico, no sin antes tener un único pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos.

"Será un largo año..."

"Desde que te vi me enamore de ti; jamás olvidaré ese bello rostro del cual me enamoré y el cual quiero robarme un beso. Ojalá tú me aceptes como soy y no corras por decepcionarte de como luzco" — Havent Fire

* * *

**Creo que con este capítulo superamos las 10,000 palabras, así que ¡Felicidades al Fic!**

**En este punto es que me doy cuenta de que me estoy soltando un poco con los diálogos.**

**Nos volveremos a ver en abril para otro emocionante capítulo.**

**Díganme, ¿qué prefieren: Las Manes y personajes de la Serie u OC's?**

**Cualquier duda, felicitación, quejas, entre otros, no duden en dejar un Review.**

**¡Un saludo a todos y nos vemos en la próxima!**

**31 de Marzo... te espero.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches a todos mis amigos invisibles que seguramente me esperan con cuchillos afilados por no actualizar antes ésto.**

**La verdad es que las asignaciones se me habían montado encima y, combinando con mi otro pasatiempo de escribir música, había dejado de escribir un poco.**

**En fin, ya dejando lo que me molestaba de lado, ¡que empiece este capítulo!**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido**

**Capítulo 3: Un pequeño problema.**

Ya varias semanas habían pasado desde la adopción del menor y no muchos cambios ocurrieron en ese período. Ambos se levantaban, desayunaban juntos y el poni blanco se quedaba en casa esperando que llegara su hermano del trabajo. StarLight salía a las 9 de la mañana, se tomaba un descanso de una hora a las 12 y volvía a las 5 de la tarde de vender algunas manzanas de Sweet Apple Acres.

Una mañana tranquila, Dust se levantó más temprano de lo normal y decidió salir a respirar el aire puro, ahora solía disfrutar de la naturaleza y el ambiente que le rodeaba. Son embargo, cada vez que lo hacía se sonrojaba, recordando el "accidente" de Havent.

Se puso a observar las bellas flores amarillas que descansaban entre el pasto verde y húmedo. La luz del Sol en el cielo azul que casi no tenía nubes era perfecta. Llenó sus pulmones del tan preciado oxígeno que necesitaba para vivir, suspiró soltando todo y se dispuso a volver a entrar cuando vio una figura voladora que venía hacia él. Entrecerró los ojos para detallar mejor, acertó en que era una poni pegaso. No podía distinguir bien de quién se trataba ya que tenía el astro mayor de frente.

"Parece un ángel descendiendo así" Pensó mientras contemplaba su trayecto hacia el suelo. Su cara cambió a una de susto cuando notó que no disminuía la velocidad y entró de nuevo apoyándose en la puerta para evitar el evento que alcanzó a predecir.

Sintió un empujón fuerte proveniente del otro lado mientras escuchaba un sonido seco y corto de golpe; definitivamente, cualquier poni que estuviera volando por ahí se habría estampado contra la madera sólida.

Abrió la puerta sólo para ver el cuerpo débil y confundido de una pegaso de pelaje gris con crin dorada y ojos del mismo color un poco cruzados, su CutieMark de burbujas estaba cubierta por su uniforme de cartera, constituido de un traje azul y una gorra del mismo color, finalmente se veía una alforja color café en la que llevaba lo que venía a entregar.

— Buenos días, señor Dust. — Saludó un poco adolorida y confundida por el golpe, incorporándose frente al unicornio.

— ¡Santo cielo, Derpy! ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó con una cara de preocupación revisando que no tuviera grave. — Y... Buenos días.

La pegaso rió un poco divertida y le miró. Bueno, al menos eso creía él. En realidad no sabía qué estaría mirando. Él sabía que la percepción se debía al uso de los dos ojos mirando a un punto pero, ¿cómo sería la percepción de ella? Era muy curioso en torno a lo que los demás consideraban "una discapacidad".

— Estoy bien, señor Dust. — Dijo mientras sacaba un sobre azul celeste de la alforja con su boca. — Ésta es para usted. — Aclaró con dificultad mientras intentaba no soltar la carta.

El aludido pensó que era raro debido ya que casi nunca tenía correspondencia. Fue a la cocina donde tenía una canasta con muffins, tomó uno y se lo dio a la de ojos bizcos tomando la carta. Se despidió y observó cómo tomaba vuelo, siguiendo si camino para entregar cartas y otros paquetes a otros ponies.

Al ya perderla completamente de su campo de visión, entró a su casa dispuesto a darle una ojeada al documento. Se dirigió a la mesa de la sala donde reposaba tranquilamente su taza de café matutino, la primera de las cinco que se tomaba en total en un día. En esas raras ocasiones en que no bebía el líquido oscuro, se ofuscaba y se quejaba de un leve dolor de cabeza que, para él, era el equivalente a una tormenta en medio de un mar con un oleaje tremendo.

Volvió a enfocar su vista en la carta, acomodando sus gafas. Tomó un sorbo y empezó a leer en voz baja, había heredado el mal hábito de no leer mentalmente de su madre. Sin embargo, debido a un comentario de Big Mac en una fiesta a la que le habían invitado hace varios meses y ya que leía escandalosamente, decidió bajar el volumen cada vez que leyera.

— A ver... Es de mamá. — Abrió el sobre y sacó un pequeño papel blanco. Comenzó a leer con una pequeña preocupación. — "Querido hijo, de antemano espero que te encuentres bien. Como sabrás, ni tu hermana ni yo hemos sabido nada de ti en un largo tiempo, ambas estamos muy preocupadas y hemos decidido ir a visitarte hoy. Llegaremos a las 2 de la tarde. Te queremos."

La cara de susto que tenía no era normal. La taza de café que sostenía con su magia estaba muy volteada, casi al punto de derramar el líquido. Volvió a revisar el sobre y vio que contenía 3 bits.

Se habían confirmado sus mayores sospechas y sintió que se hacía realidad el peor de sus miedos en ese momento. Su madre y su hermana de visita, justo cuando había adoptado a Havent.

— Espera... ¡Havent! ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con él? — Subió a la habitación tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Le movió suavemente para despertarlo. — Oye, Havent.

El dormido abrió un poco los ojos y se cubrió por completo por las sábanas, era más que obvio que no quería despertar tan temprano.

— Cinco minutos más, mamá. — Dijo con pesadumbre y flojera mientras seguía siendo movido por el otro.

El mayor, al ver que sus intentos no funcionaban, se subió a la cama y, acto seguido, se colocó sobre Havent.

— Así que no quieres despertar, ¿verdad? — Comenzó a saltar suavemente sobre el otro cuidando de no hacerle daño. — ¡Despierta, flojo!

Durante esas dos semanas que llevaba viviendo en Ponyville, el poni blanco se había acostumbrado a levantarse a las 8:30 de la mañana. Ahí le daba tiempo para desayunar y despedirse de su nuevo hermano. Debido a eso, en raras ocasiones y con mucho esfuerzo lograba despertarse más temprano.

El menor comenzó a abrir los ojos quejándose sin articular palabras coherentes. Desarropó su cabeza y se quedó viéndolo. El otro se detuvo y ambos se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo. Un poco sonrojados los dos pero sin apartar la vista de los ojos del otro.

— Eh... Star... — Le llamó un poco la atención rompiendo el tierno silencio entre los dos. — Estoy un poco incómodo.

Al oír esas palabras, cambió su expresión a si típica cara seria y se bajó de la cama.

— Tenemos que hablar, Havent, pero primero vamos a desayunar.

Salió de la habitación y el blanco miró la hora en el reloj de la mesa de noche. Las 7:30 de la mañana, aún muy temprano para todo. Se volteó hacia su derecha para volver a dormir pero sintió una desagradable incomodidad entre las patas traseras. Se volvió a colocar con la vista hacia el techo y descubrió la razón de un leve dolor al notar una parte levantada de la cobija. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió al baño más cercano repitiendo un montón de obscenidades, maldiciendo su suerte. Los saltos de su nuevo hermano le habían "alegrado" la mañana.

...

Ya habiendo comido, ambos se habían reunido en la sala. Ambos tenían algo que decirse y las dos cosas eran importantes. Sin embargo, el dueño de la casa desconocía los motivos del nerviosismo y el enrojecimiento en las mejillas del otro, que mantenía la vista hacia el suelo.

— Escucha — Comenzó a hablar rompiendo el tenue silencio. —, me ha llegado una carta esta mañana y creo que te conviene a ti y nos compromete a ambos.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

El cuestionado dio un suspiro de resignación.

— Mi madre y mi hermana vienen de visita hoy a las 2.

Con eso le había aclarado mucho. Durante toda la media hora que duraron comiendo un sándwich de zanahorias cocidas le había visto muy esquivo y un poco distraído, pero sin cambiar su inexpresiva tez. Compartía un poco su miedo al enterarse de que la progenitora del que consideraba su hermano. ¿Qué ocurría si le prohibía estar en esa casa? ¿Qué pasaría si apenas se enterara de que su propio hijo vive sólo con otro semental? Nunca le había preguntado nada pero no quería que tuviera una mala imagen frente su familia.

Star decidió no ir a trabajar con el fin de limpiar la casa, quitarle un poco el polvo. Durante la tarea implacable que ambos realizaban utilizando magia para mover los plumeros negros, capaces de hacer estornudar a cualquier poni que se acercara. Ambos tenían un sentimiento de miedo que les oprimía el estómago y les dejaba un mal sabor a la boca, con un nerviosismo que era demasiado como para ir correctamente de un lado a otro sin chocarse entre sí.

Entre pasada y pasada, barrida y barrida, se les fueron las horas que tenían para, por lo menos, asearse ambos. Al portador de las gafas se le pasó por la mente la idea de darse los dos una ducha al mismo tiempo para ahorrar tiempo, sin embargo, cuando le llamó para atraer su atención, él empezó a tartamudear y balbucear hasta el punto de no decir nada. "Olvídalo." le dijo para subir a su habitación a prepararse. Al poco rato volvió para intentar colocar un plan en los cascos de ambos.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? — Preguntó entre el miedo y la confusión al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.

— Shhh, tranquilízate. Diremos que eres un amigo mío de la Universidad de Ponyville y que no tenías dónde quedarte. — Dijo acercándose a la entrada para abrir.

Nadie dudaría realmente del plan que tenía en ese momento el de crin roja, porque era cierto que él asistía a la Universidad de Ponyville, que era pública. Había sido inaugurada hacía dos años, justo después de la remodelación de la estación de trenes. Tenía paredes externas de un vidrio muy resistente, era muy espaciosa, habían tenido que expandir la villa para darle más espacio a la universidad. Contaba con más de 20 salones, un gran campo deportivo que incluía una pista de atletismo de tamaño olímpico y una piscina para enseñar natación. También tenía laboratorios especializados en química y estudios de magia avanzada. Definitivamente era la más avanzada después de la Universidad de Canterlot.

— ¡Hermanito! — Exclamó una unicornio azul celeste con una crin negra bien peinada y una Cutiemark de un corazón con una flecha atravesada mientras se lanzaba sobre el mencionado abrazándolo con fuerza. — Tanto tiempo sin verte, incluso ya empezaba a extrañarte. ¿Quién lo diría?

El aclamado comenzaba a luchar por mantener aire en sus pulmones, y empezaba a perder la lucha.

— He… na… — Eran las pocas sílabas que lograba pronunciar en esos momentos.

La otra unicornio que esperaba en la puerta con unas valijas marrones con decoraciones de unas cuantas piedras preciosas tenía el pelaje de color verde menta, una crin color rosa peinada hacia su derecha un poco larga y una Cutiemark de un diamante con una clave de sol. Respondía por Diamond Melody, la madre de StarLight. Por otra parte, la más joven, que aún seguía ahorcando al semental, se llamaba Crushy Love, y era conocida en Manehattan como la actriz más bella de las obras teatrales que cualquier poni hubiera visto.

— Crushy, te dije que si lo ahorcabas, no me dejarías oportunidad de abrazarlo. — Comentó sonriendo un poco la mayor de todos.

En ese instante, y obedeciendo, no tanto por ella sino por ver al unicornio blanco de crin amarilla como una llama candente. Le causó una curiosidad tremenda así que dejó a su hermano y se acercó a él mientras Dust se levantaba respirando agitada y profundamente. Debía recuperar todo el preciado oxígeno perdido. Acto seguido, fue con su querida madre y le dio un cálido abrazo, demostrando todo el cariño que le había faltado en varios días.

De toda su familia, la única persona con la que demostraba un amor incondicional y, realmente la única persona con la que demostraba tanto afecto, era Diamond. Ella le daba una calma extraordinaria en las peores situaciones, inclusive cuando los doctores le tomaban muestras de sangre y él, asustado por las jeringas afiladas, lloraba escandalosamente; cuando se daba un golpe accidentalmente y sollozaba por el dolor; cuando su hermana lo molestaba tanto que él derramaba sus lágrimas.

Con el paso de los años había aprendido a dejar de llorar tan ruidosamente, comenzó a cometer un error que, a veces era muy útil, pero era un método autodestructivo. Lloraba solo, sin nadie alrededor, se escondía en su habitación y sufría en silencio, escondiendo su dolor de todos aquellos que estaban a su alrededor. "Todos son unos falsos." Llegó a comentar una vez en la panadería de Donut Joe con Spike, "Lo único que quieren hacer es mostrar una compasión inexistente por los otros para no tener un mal papel frente a la sociedad." Terminó de explicar mostrando un odio hacia los otros ponies. Sin embargo, nunca llegó a tener esos pensamientos por ninguno de sus familiares.

— No sabes cuánto te extrañé, mamá. — Dijo dejando caer una pequeña lágrima.

— Yo también, cariño. — Respondió antes de ver a Havent, que estaba inmóvil mientras Crushy le acechaba con curiosidad. — ¿Quién es tu amigo? ¿Tenías otra visita mientras nos esperabas? — Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

La dejó de abrazar por unos momentos mientras se volteaba a ver a su nuevo hermano. Sintió un miedo viajando desde su estómago hasta llegar a su garganta, donde sintió una comezón terrible que le dificultaba hablar.

— Él es Havent Fire, él es… está viviendo conmigo.

Ante eso se formó un incómodo silencio entre todos, que el dueño de la casa aprovechó para meter las valijas en la sala. La excantante fue la primera en hablar unos 5 minutos después de miradas intercambiadas entre sus hijos y el recién conocido.

— StarLight Dust, ¿podemos ir a la cocina? — Le llamó con una voz severa, el terror del unicornio turquesa desde su niñez.

Ambos se dirigieron seguidos de la yegua actriz, dejando al nuevo en la familia con varias dudas y temiendo lo peor. Justamente se había imaginado algo así, sabía lo que seguía. Seguramente lo echarían de ahí, volvería a vivir en las calles, dejado a su propia suerte, sufriendo bajo las tempestades.

El inexpresivo poni sentía algo cercano a lo mismo. La curiosidad le mataba internamente, como siempre solía suceder mientras no conociera algo incierto. Volteaba a todas partes a la cocina, intentando evitar una seria mirada por parte de Melody.

— ¡Jovencito, mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo! — Obedeció nervioso. Ella suspiró y comenzó a hablar normalmente. — Cariño, dime algo, ¿acaso estás… del otro lado?

Obviamente se esperaba esa pregunta, sin embargo, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sus mejillas se encendieron en un tono carmín.

— ¡Claro que no! — Respondió casi gritando y frunciendo el ceño. — Es un compañero de la Universidad, ya tenía varias clases y nunca lo había visto irse, así que un día le pregunté y me dijo que no tenía un hogar. Desde ese día está viviendo conmigo, es un acto de buena fe. Nada más. — Terminó de mentir relajando su cara.

Las dos se miraron un poco inseguras, temiendo un poco por la orientación sexual de su familiar. Aunque confiaban en él, sentían que algo no estaba bien en todo ese asunto. El menor nunca ayudaba a nadie que no conociera completamente, y si lo conocía completamente, es que algo había pasado para llegar a ese nivel de confianza.

— ¿Sabes algo, hermanito? Mejor olvidemos todo esto y vamos a merendar. — Propuso la celeste dando la mejor de sus sonrisas.

…

La tarde se había pasado volando y ahora las penumbras reinaban en las afueras. Cualquier poni que saliera no vería ni sus propios cascos mientras andaba por las oscuras calles de la villa. El crepúsculo había dejado paso a una hermosa luna creciente, levantada por la princesa Luna con total comodidad y alivio para poder dar una noche tranquila a todos los súbditos de Equestria.

El castillo nunca había estado más silencioso y calmado. Pareciera que todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en no hacer ningún tipo de escándalo en la noche. Definitivamente era el momento más pacífico que había presenciado la princesa antes exiliada.

— ¡LUNA!

"Oh, bueno. Hasta ahí llegó la paz." Suspiró mientras veía cómo las grandes puertas eran abiertas estrepitosamente por la princesa del Sol. Traía un aire de estés y preocupación que parecía aumentar con cada pisada. Desde hacía algunos días, Celestia se pasaba desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer en su oficina. No salía a no ser que fuera a levantar el Sol, no iba a su cómoda y se empezaban a notar unas bolsas bajo sus ojos producto del insomnio.

Cada vez que su hermana le preguntaba qué sucedía, ella respondía que nada en absoluto, provocando confusión y algunas burlas diciendo que "los pasteles le empezaban a afectar la razón". La realidad era que llevaba acabo una increíble y exhaustiva investigación para encontrar algo. Algo que ni siquiera le había mencionado a su mejor y más fiel alumna, Twilight Sparkle.

— ¿Has logrado tu objetivo que había eliminado tu costumbre de dormir dos horas diarias? — Cuestionó alzando una ceja, hablando con sarcasmo.

— Te dije que esas reformas para la distribución de tierras no se aprobarían solas. — Respondió ante el comentario de la otra. Habían sido unas semanas muy ocupadas. — De todas maneras, no es eso de lo que quería hablarte.

En realidad nunca supo cuándo le restó interés, Luna empezó a mostrar un cierto cansancio ante la actitud alarmante de la otra alicornio. No es que no le preocupase su familia, sino que hacía un escándalo por todo lo que no fueran asuntos de estado y seguridad. 10 años. 10 años del ataque de Tirek y obtuvo la mala costumbre de tener los nervios a flor de piel, aunque no lo demostrara. Solamente se desquitaba con su círculo extremadamente cercano.

— Entonces, ¿qué es?

La princesa del Sol dudó un poco antes de pronunciar sus palabras.

— Creí que... encontré al heredero.

El silencio volvió en un ambiente incómodo, ninguna se disponía a articular ni una sílaba. Definitivamente la tensión se concentraba en algo serio, Luna al final comprendió la preocupación.

— Ni una palabra a nadie de ésto. ¿Entendido?

...

A mitad de la noche en Ponyville, la familia de StarLight Dust estaba dormida, esperando tranquilamente el alba. Por motivos de caballerosidad, el turquesa dejó a su madre y su hermana dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes, ocupado hasta ese día por Havent Fire, sin embargo fue asignado como "su" habitación. Por supuesto, también estuvo dispuesto a dejar su propia habitación para que Melody y Crushy durmieran separadas sin ninguna molestia.

Aún con eso, la mayor se rehusó alegando que era casa del portador de gafas y no quería quitarle el privilegio de dormir en su cama. A ésto, le explicó que, en ese entonces, el unicornio blanco tendría que dormir en el sofá rojo con detalles amarillos.

— Si es así, — Le dijo para luego susurrar. — y viendo que no juegas de ese lado, no verás problema en que duerma contigo en tu cama.

Dust se enojó notablemente por la ilógica respuesta de su madre. Aunque no sintiera una cierta atracción hacia los sementales, o eso decía él, era igualmente incómodo dormir en el mismo colchón con un poni que no conocía muy bien. Sin embargo, si llegaba a decir eso, su madre descubriría el engaño.

El sonido de los grillos era el único audible en esos momentos. Había empezado a caer una suave llovizna, producto de los pegasos responsables del clima. Por segunda vez en una noche, esa tibia paz fue interrumpida por un grito de una voz profunda y grave, aunque arrebatada de toda calma que mostraba casi siempre.

— ¡¿Que tu eres un Qué?!

_Escucho alguien tocando mi ventana, veo la estrella que se acerca a mí, que se apoya en mi corazón, que me da fuerzas para vivir. Si tan sólo pueda ser real lo que escribo en realidad, cada noche pienso en que soy feliz, en que no me salen lagrimas; ya no más, sólo quiero sonreír, felicidad quiero tener ya. _— Havent Fire.

* * *

**Uf... Les juro que cuando terminé de escribir, no daba para más. Lo hice anoche y, bueno, caí rendido a la cama.**

**Aquí les dejo la intriga para el próximo capítulo que vendrá el próximo mes. (Ja, soy malvado.)**

**Como siempre, se les agradece dejar reviews o comentarios de cualquier tipo que puedan tener sobre la historia.**

**La presentación de las Princesas será importante.**

**Les mando a todos un abrazo, saludos. CSR.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches, mis amigos invisibles. Antes de comenzar hoy, voy a contarles una historia:**

**Cuenta la leyenda que, un día, el autor de este fanfic actualizó de forma regular dos capítulos al mismo tiempo. Ese mismo día, las vacas volaron y los sapos se convirtieron en príncipes. El fin.**

**¡Lo siento mucho! Mis ocupaciones no me dejan continuar muy seguido con mi escritura. Sin embargo, aquí (como prometí) está el capítulo de este mes.**

**¡Qué empiece el capítulo!**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido**

**Capítulo 4: Noche de Descubrimiento**

En la noche tranquila y fresca como lo fue hasta que Celestia perturbó la calma en el castillo fue que StarLight aprendió a mantenerse aún más callado de lo que ya era. Comenzó a temer, no sólo por el hecho de la visita de su familia, sino también por el secreto que jamás llegó a contarle Havent al día siguiente que se lo prometió, sólo por la coincidencia de que al mayor se le había olvidado que alguna vez quería ver debajo de la gabardina negra y desgastada por el uso del blanco.

Las nubes negras bloqueaban la vista hacia las estrellas intermitentes que aguardaban en el cielo nocturno. El silencio era casi inquebrantable, sólo interrumpido por los pequeños grillos residentes en pequeños montículos o en la hierba lo suficientemente verde y alta para que fuera casi imposible encontrarlos.

Incluso acostado en la cama junto a Havent, por recomendación de su madre, Dust no sentía ni una pizca de incomodidad, incluso podía decir secretamente que le gustaba. Muchos años después, en los días en que a duras penas podía sostenerse en sus patas por la vejez, siguió manteniendo en secreto el gusto que le tomó a dormir al lado del menor. No obstante, había algo que faltaba esa noche, y lo faltante era el sueño de alguno de los dos. Ambos estaban acostados mirando a lados opuestos de la habitación, pensando en que el otro estaría en brazos de Morfeo.

Cada tanto, Star afinaba su sentido del oído para oír la respiración de Fire y comprobar que no estaba descansando, sino incluso más despierto que él. Éste, a su vez, se movía hasta quedar totalmente mirando al vendedor de manzanas, con los ojos entrecerrados y fingiendo acomodar las sábanas sonámbulo.

"Esto no podría ser peor" Pensaba resignándose, intentado convencerse que sí mismo que, en realidad, quería rechazar la compañía del otro, todo eso manteniendo el silencio inquebrantable que le había de acompañar a todas partes.

En efecto, Diamond Melody se empezaba a preocupar por su hijo cuando acababa de cumplir los 12 años y no solía soltar la lengua como regularmente lo hacía. Con cada pregunta que le hacía, el cuestionado daba respuestas no mayores a las 10 palabras, duramente llegando a 50 cuando el tema era lo que había hecho ese día. Comenzó a culparse internamente por, tal vez, haber sido mala madre en algún momento de la vida del menor. Sin embargo, mientras menos hablaba, mejor era su rendimiento académico. ‹‹Es sencillo…›› dijo una vez ante un compañero que le había preguntado ya en la Universidad. ‹‹Pierdo menos saliva.›› Concluyó bromeando en su tono serio que casi nadie había escuchado.

Y sí, la madre de los dos tenía un problema al verlos. Si por una parte, él apenas pronunciaba alguna palabra, Crushy Love, su hermana mayor, parecía ni siquiera respirar de todas las palabras que decía. Hablaba demasiado rápido. Una vez, Star se preguntó si su hermana llegaría a ser rapera profesional. Tenía que pedirle que repitiera más lento para poder entender. Finalmente, lo que ayudó a eso fue una comprensión oral extraordinaria.

Havent nunca olvidaría la Cutiemark del otro. La verdad es que le sentaba muy bien la forma característica de la lupa en su flanco, diferenciándolo de los demás, demostrando sus habilidades super desarrolladas para analizar, ya fuera de cerca o de lejos. Durante algún momento de su vida, le dio una repentina ansiedad al cruzarle por la mente la idea de que StarLight ya lo había analizado, pensó en lo que él le había explicado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

— Todo lo que hace un pony explica lo que le pasa. — Dijo bebiendo un vaso con agua. — Psicología básica.

Volviendo a la noche en que las verdades se escurrieron de la mente del unicornio blanco como arena en un reloj, ambos se daban la espalda, tan despiertos como lo hubieran podido estar a las 2 de la tarde, luego de la tercera taza de café que tomaba el mayor. Sin embargo, ante la seguridad de que su compañero estaba completamente aislado del sueño, decidió romper el turbio pero calmo silencio del ambiente.

— Oye, Havent.

— Dime. — Respondió colocando toda su atención en el verde del iris del mayor. Era la primera vez que lo había visto sin anteojos, y sin embargo, a pesar de las tinieblas nocturnas, podía distinguir su silueta oscura perfectamente.

De repente, se formó un silencio algo incómodo entre los dos. Siendo sincero, no había tenido ninguna razón para llamarlo además de aclarar una pequeña duda que le había despertado un cierto tipo de angustia, lo que no lo dejaba descansar.

— ¿Estás dormido?

Sí, en realidad había dicho tremenda tontería. Comenzó a reprocharse a sí mismo, aguantando las ganas intensas que tenía de golpear su cabeza contra la pared para auto-castigarse, esperando así tener una hemorragia cerebral y dejar el tema en el aire. Había soltado la lengua en vano.

— Creo que sí, ¿y tú?

Debía tratarse de un mal chiste, tal vez simplemente le seguía el juego. Tal vez también hubiera hecho esa pregunta tonta sin saber que era una ridiculez. Tal vez fuera posible que los dos sólo buscaran una excusa para destruir el ambiente cuya incomodidad se sentía hasta en la casa de al lado. Nadie nunca sabría decir si lo que sucedió esa noche fue una casualidad de la vida o una mala broma del karma, si fue en realidad algo que cambiará sus vidas o si, lejos de toda complicación, se trataba de un simple sueño que ambos habían soñado por igual, la misma noche.

— Yo no estoy seguro. — Dijo en voz baja volteándose para encarar al otro, manteniendo un tono bajo. — Tal vez estamos dormidos y sólo despertamos el día del funeral.

Definir lo que había dicho era algo que Havent trataba de hacer. Con una mueca de confusión que le hubiera dado un ataque de risa a su único amigo, analizaba las palabras, intentaba ordenar la única idea que se le había dicho, volviéndola un millón de posibilidades.

— Ah... — Fue lo único que atinó a opinar en ese momento. — Supongo que no te despertaré, en ese entonces.

Se intentó levantar para poder vislumbrar la oscura penumbra de las afueras de la casa, tratando de no formar mucho movimiento en la cama para no despertar más a Star. Avanzó un poco hasta salir completamente de la habitación y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

...

La princesa Celestia trabajaba como de costumbre, su primera actividad fue, y lo hacía desde años pasados, levantar el astro mayor. Los ponies sentían la luz en sus rostros, el calor de los rayos solares nutriendo su pequeño cuerpo. La regidora dejó salir una sonrisa, recordar la primera vez que lo hizo le daba algo de gracia. Por esos momentos, firmaba unos cuantos papeles, confirmando unos sindicatos hacia las industrias de Saddle Arabia, con los que apenas empezaban a tener relaciones internacionales luego del derrocamiento del dictador Red Riffle. Fueron 24 años de pura agonía y represión hasta que ponies expertos se sublevaron en contra de él.

La princesa del Sol seguía levitando la pluma con su magia de Alicornio en medio de su despacho. Era una habitación completamente circular, con los techos decorados por los mejores artistas, que habían sido llamados por la misma Celestia. Había un total de dos estantes llenos de libros, considerados como obras de culto para todos los de Equestria. En el escritorio, situado en el punto centro exacto de la pieza, descansaban pergaminos, una pila de papeleo y el necesario tintero. Su labor era ardua, difícil y, sobretodo, tediosa. Se habría quedado dormida en el escritorio de no haber sido porque un guardia real tocó la puerta.

— Adelante.

Obedeciendo, la gran puerta de madera torneada de color blanco y detalles dorados se abrió, dejando pasar al escolta de sus majestades. Quedó callado por un tiempo, contemplando las paredes completamente blancas, iluminadas por las grandes ventanas cubiertas por cortinas violetas.

— Su majestad, la princesa Luna, desea entrar a su despacho, su majestad. — Anunció en una posición firme, con la mayor disciplina instruida por Shinning Armor.

Suspiró con pesadumbre. Estaba muy ocupada como para atenderla, además de que recientemente el parlamento había realizado una petición que permitiera el cargo presidencial en el territorio. Se mantendría la monarquía pero se añadiría un proceso más democrático en el que los unicornios, terrestres y pegasos pudieran utilizar el sufragio. Eran semanas duras.

Ella dio la orden de hacerla pasar, aclárandole que debía hablar rápido.

— Cely, sabes que no debes trabajar en el estado que estás. El estrés es perjudicial. — Le reprochó la alicornio azul mientras entraba.

— ¿Viniste sólo a decirme eso? — Cuestionó entre la irritación y el sarcasmo.

La verdad es que no quería tratarla así, habían estado distanciadas por mucho tiempo. Era sólo la cantidad de cosas que traía encima, se dijo a sí misma en la noche, en una de sus pláticas internas para no pensar tanto en lo que había hecho. Casi nunca era grosera con su hermana. Mejor dicho, casi nunca era grosera con nadie.

— Claro que no. Venía para decirte que Cadance ya llegó y está en el jardín, tomando un paseo con el hermano de tu discípula.

Celestia rió un poco.

— Lo bueno de eso es que no necesitan guardias especiales. Con él le basta.

Se levantó y fue trotando a paso lento hacia la puerta, preparándose para darle una buena noticia a su sobrina. Sin embargo, se veía diferente. Lo que los regentes del Imperio de Cristal y casi todos los ciudadanos de Equestria ignoraban, era que la princesa del Sol tenía un pony más para la familia real. Se encontraba encinta, con el pequeño potrillo sin nacer dentro de su vientre, a unas pocas semanas para nacer.

...

Abrió los ojos con un cansancio notorio, casi sin energías para nada cuando un grito le despertó por completo, alarmándolo. Era un grito agudo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a toda la casa. Por fortuna, tanto su hermana como su madre tenían un sueño pesado. Star salió corriendo para bajar las escaleras y encender la luz. Lo que vio le dejó en un estado de preocupación extrema: Havent se encontraba tirado en el suelo con una de sus patas sangrando un poco y una mueca de dolor. No podía levantarse, eso era seguro.

Utilizando su magia, se transportó al baño, buscando apurado el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Aún no conocía la existencia de algún hechizo para curar heridas, mucho menos las que sangraran.

Volvió a aparecer enfrente del lastimado, sacando una botella de agua oxigenada, algodones y una venda. Estaba alterándose de más, y eso no ayudaba a la noche. De algún momento a otro empezaría a gritar para quitarse el estrés de encima.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasó?! — Gritó "en voz baja" mientras desinfectaba la herida del menor. Éste, a su vez, daba pequeños gruñidos con los ojos húmedos.

— Me… caí bajando por las escaleras. — Respondió intentando no llorar. Siempre que algo le hacía daño emocional o físicamente, su edad psicológica no correspondía a sus 17 años.

Dust en ese momento no escuchaba motivos ni razones, su completa atención estaba en curar a su "hermano".

— Me serviría que te quitaras la gabardina. Me estorba un poco para colocarte la venda. — Gruñó demostrando un enojo producido por la presión. Aunque era algo sin importancia.

Havent, algo avergonzado y nervioso, hizo a un lado el trozo de vestimenta oscura y desgastada por el uso que cubría su pata. No tenía escapatoria, el mayor secreto que tenía sería descubierto. La única cosa que lo hacía diferente y provocó que nadie se acercara a él durante su estadía en el orfanato.

— Ah… Star… — Le llamó con un hilo de voz y ganas de llorar.

— Espera, déjame terminar de cubrirte.

Tal vez fuera por su angustia extrema ante el asunto, lo que provocaba que no pudiera notar nada más. No supo, en realidad, cómo lo que resguardaba del conocimiento de otros fuera pasado por alto por alguien tan perceptivo.

Ya terminada su labor, los dos volvieron a la habitación y se acostaron de nuevo en la misma cama. No dijo nada de lo que había, o no, visto. El blanco, que en ese momento temblaba de miedo porque en algún momento fuera a mencionar algo, cerró los ojos y pensó que nada había pasado, que todo había sido un sueño.

…

Star abrió los ojos a los quince minutos de haberlos cerrado. No podía abrirlos más por la impresión que le había causado lo que pasó por alto hace unos momentos. Ya veía todo en su mente. Una película corrió frente a sus ojos, proyectándose sin parar, repetidamente, una y otra vez. Luego de eso, se le vino a la mente una imagen única. Lo que pudo haber visto directamente, pero no hizo. Se volteó para darle la frente al otro y llenó de aire sus pulmones.

— ¡¿Que tú eres un qué?!

Ya con varias lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y un pequeño hipo, el menor sabía que lo habían atrapado. No tenía un plan para ese momento en específico, no pensaba escapar. Lo único que quería hacer era llorar como a un niño al que se desmiente porque hizo algo mal. Sentía que lo que tenía por nacimiento era un pecado hacia su raza o los otros tipos de ponies. Sólo debía haber 4. A lo mucho 10 alrededor de toda Equestria.

— Lo siento… — Se excusó en medio del llanto, apenas pudiendo pronunciar palabras en medio del desastre que tenía en la cabeza.

No pensaba claramente, ni siquiera podía pensar. Todo el pánico se le subió y empezó a hiperventilarse. El miedo no era normal, gracias a todos los hechos que vivió, ya sabía lo que pasaría después: Lo insultarían y le pedirían que se fuera, todo con la amenaza de llamar a las autoridades o echarlo a la fuerza si no obedecía. Su infancia había sido un torbellino de palabras hirientes que llegaban al corazón y agrietaban su alma.

Repentinamente sintió los cascos del otro sobre su cara, transmitiendo un frío corporal extraordinario. Cualquiera que tocara al hijo de la pony cantante pensaría que habría estado atrapado en un refrigerador y dormía allí. En efecto, por eso no dejaba que nadie hiciera contacto con él. Havent lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas amargas, esperando la mirada con más desaprobación que hubiera existido. Sin embargo, al ver que, como era costumbre, no tenía ninguna expresión, sintió aún más deseos de llorar, pero lo atacó un inevitable sentimiento de curiosidad y nostalgia con la primera vez que lo conoció.

¿Qué estaría pensando? Lo único cierto era que ni él mismo lo sabía. Así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza y le dio el más cálido de los abrazos que pudieran haberle dado en toda su vida. Aun si sentía el gélido pelaje del mayor, le parecía que estuviera hecho del fuego más candente en todo el mundo.

— Ya no llores. — Imploró con un tono de comprensión y cariño.

La sorpresa, si es que alguna vez la hubo, aumentó aún más con la empatía compartida. Relajó su respiración hasta casi no poder sentirla por su cuenta, pero el otro sí la sentía.

— ¿Por qué… me ayudas tanto? — Cuestionó ya cerrando los ojos para poder descansar finalmente.

Dust no cambió su expresión en ningún momento aunque por dentro tuviera más de una duda en la cabeza. Pensándolo bien, ya no le importaba. Deseaba pensar que esa noche nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Así fue como, luego de ya estar despiertos a las 3 de la mañana, finalmente pudieron entrar en el mundo de onírico, los dos juntos al mismo tiempo y en el mismo sueño. A lo lejos, la princesa Luna los vigilaba con una sonrisa tierna, pero con una gran obligación por cumplir.

…

A la mañana siguiente, el pony de anteojos tuvo que aprender a acostumbrarse a una nueva vida, la que llevaría mientras estuviera refugiando a Havent en su casa. Aunque primero tuvo que explicarle a su madre las razones por las que estaban dormidos, tan juntos, casi sin espacio entre los cuerpos de los dos.

— Hacía mucho frío. En esta habitación entra más viento.

Tuvo que vivir una mentira por los 5 días siguientes hasta que las dos decidieron irse para no abusar de la hospitalidad de su familiar. Llegó el momento en que quedaron los dos solos de nuevo en la casa, un viernes nublado con un ambiente tibio. Ninguno pronunció palabra por miedo a un silencio incómodo.

— Comprendo si quieres que me vaya. — Comentó sin que el dueño de la casa dijera nada.

El aludido alzó una ceja.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Yo nunca he dicho…

— Sé que no has dicho nada, pero todos han pensado lo mismo después de saber qué es lo que soy. — Interrumpió con un tono firme, casi no parecía ser el tímido y un poco infantil unicornio que Star había rescatado de la lluvia el día en que llegó a Ponyville.

— ¿Y qué demonios sabrás tú lo que pienso acerca de ti?

No hubo respuesta, y era cierto, el blanco no se había dado la oportunidad de intentar conocer al unicornio y su forma de ser, su forma de pensar. Sólo había visto el exterior. Ya con esa, era la séptima vez que le ganaba en argumentos. Decidió que, si se quedaba, aprendería a hacer las cosas bien.

— Lo siento.

— ¡Deja de disculparte de una maldita vez! — Gritó con un tono que le produciría pavor hasta al más valiente de toda Equestria. — ¿Es que acaso crees que voy a echarte aun cuando yo mismo decidí hospedarte aquí, no importa qué?

El menor se sonrojó por la vergüenza y bajó la vista al suelo. No volteó hacia arriba por el resto del día y sólo respondía con sonidos cortos, como si quisiera estar incomunicado, deseando estar en una isla desierta.

StarLight, por su parte, sabía que debía dejar a su acompañante en su casa. Sabía que debía ocultarlo y, lo más importante, sabía de los nuevos peligros que tendría en su vida porque sabía, más que cualquier otro pony, más que cualquier princesa o regente del gobierno, que su nuevo amigo era, en realidad, un alicornio.

…

_En nuestra hora más oscura, en mi desesperación más profunda, ¿aún te preocuparás por mí?, ¿aún estarás ahí? _— Michael Jackson

* * *

**Y aquí termina el capítulo de hoy. El más difícil hasta ahora aunque, ahora que lo pienso, cada vez es más complicado.**

**En fin, hoy decidí no utilizar un poema de mi amigo Ricardo Spike, sino de mi artista favorito, hay que mantener la variedad.**

**Como cada final de capítulo, les agradezco sus reviews y comentarios. ¡Dejen más!**

**Tengan un buen mes, los extrañaré hasta que vuelva el mes siguiente.**

**Un saludo. CSR.**


	6. Capítulo Extra 1

**Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches mis queridos amigos invisibles.**

**Sé lo que estarán pensando: "¿Tú, CSR, aquí, antes de que pase un mes para el capítulo de este fanfic?"**

**¡Ja! Pues, sí. Sólo que, éste no es un capítulo normal de Conviviendo con un Desconocido. Es algo... diferente.**

**Eso es todo lo que puedo decirles, ¡disfruten el primer capítulo extra del fanfic!**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido**

**Capítulo Extra: Detective Privado StarLight Dust**

Era una tibia tarde en Ponyville, con un clima que tiraba a la lluvia, la humedad no era mucha, ni muchos ponies se encontraban en las calles con sus típicas actividades diarias. Tal vez es porque hoy es sábado, todos flojean un sábado, no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas. En este momento es en el que deseo cerrar mi oficina hasta el lunes. Parecería una buena idea pero no, debo terminar el último caso que me trajeron. Sinceramente no tiene sentido.

Me presentaré, soy StarLight Dust, el único detective privado de esta villa y, la verdad, es bastante aburrido. Nada ocurre en este aburrido lugar. Y pensar que mamá me dijo "Ve a Ponyville, seguro ahí tendrás diversión". No he tenido verdadera diversión desde que tenía 12 años, pero eso lo ignora ella, así como yo había decidido ignorar la sombra proyectada en la puerta de vidrio grueso. Se acercaba lentamente, el sonido delicado de sus cascos uno tras otro me indicaba que se trataba de una joven yegua. Abrí la puerta con la magia de mi cuerno, que controlaba a la perfección desde el inicio de mi vida. Escuché cada pieza del complicado mecanismo de seguridad moverse para quitar el bloqueo. La única entrada y salida de mi lugar de trabajo se abrió casi en su totalidad, dejando pasar a una pegaso.

Yo ya la conocía, en efecto, se trataba de la cartera del pueblo, Ditzy Doo, pero los demás preferían ponerle el apodo "Derpy Hooves". Admiré su crin dorada como el maíz, que no era muy larga y estaba completamente despeinada. Me miró con sus ojos bizcos, que tenían el mismo color que su crin o, bueno, al menos creí que me miraba a mí. Siendo sincero, no tenía ni la menor idea de hacia dónde dirigía su atención. Su pelaje grisáceo resaltaba entre las monótonas paredes blancas de la habitación, inundada por un aliento de desesperación y angustia. Ella quería algo, yo lo sabía, lo notaba en su expresión algo triste.

— Disculpe, — Dijo ella con su voz tímida. — ¿es aquí la oficina del señor Dust?

Sonreí levemente, ella venía con un nuevo caso, algo con lo que me mantendría ocupado. Me entretenía tener la mente en uso, tal vez así no me convertiría en uno de esos tontos sin oficio que se quedan en cama todo el día sin ningún motivo relevante.

— Sí, es aquí. — Le respondí mientras ajustaba mi sombrero fedora color café que no combinaba con mi apariencia en lo más mínimo, pero sentí que se me veía bien.

— ¡Oh, gracias a Celestia! — Exclamó sonriendo y empezando a saltar por la emoción.

La miré como si estuviera loca, pero supuse que su felicidad no sería muy duradera. Olisqueé un poco el aire y percibí un aroma apetitoso que provenía de ella. Eran muffins, debía haber comido mínimo tres antes de decidirse a venir a este lugar. Mi estómago rugió, el hambre no me permitiría seguir analizándola. Sin embargo, no lograba evitar enfocarme en sus alas, que tenían pequeños rasguños. No aguanté más la curiosidad y decidí interrogarla.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de consternación y sacó una pequeña foto de su alforja, de un color violeta pálido. La colocó con su boca sobre mi escritorio, interrumpiendo la escritura que llevaba con mi magia. Bajé el bolígrafo negro con detalles dorados que me había regalado un amigo en Manehattan y observé la imagen.

Se trataba de una potranca, muy parecida a la yegua que se encontraba frente a mí. Las diferencias que podía observar eran un pelaje púrpura pálido, un cuerno y le faltaban las alas, lo que me señalaba que era una unicornio. Por el parecido, supuse que Ditzy sería la madre.

— Ella es mi hija, Dinky Doo.

Volvió a mostrarse una risita de mi parte, me encantaba tener razón. Aunque casi nunca me equivocaba debido a mis habilidades, que había desarrollado durante mi silencioso crecimiento. Volví a ponerme serio.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió con ella?

— Está… desaparecida.

Se le aguaron los ojos. Las lágrimas querían salir sin parar. Saqué un pañuelo de seda que me había hecho Rarity, el Elemento de la Generosidad. Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que me lo dio. Me regaló un beso en la mejilla, dejándome un rastro de su lápiz labial, el cual tuve que utilizar para resolver el caso y enviarla a la cárcel. Lo más interesante es que no era ella, sino un Changeling. Los labios de ella eran mucho más suaves. Hubo días en que extrañé su tacto, su forma de abrazarme, pero ahora todo era una ilusión por parte de ella, que decidió engañarme. La caída me hizo levantarme renovado. Vi el mundo con otros ojos.

Días después la encontraron envenenada con cianuro, pero eso no viene al caso. Ella tomo el trozo de seda y lo pasó por sus ojos. Me lo devolvió con una sonrisa triste. Sabía que debía aceptar el caso y resolverlo aunque me costara la vida, no soportaba ver a alguien llorar.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio? — Cuestioné anotándolo todo en una libreta.

— Hace 6 horas. — Respondió en voz baja.

— ¿Y en qué lugar se encontraba usted hace 6 horas? — La miré buscando una señal que me indicara que me mentía. No es que no confiara en ella, no confiaba en nadie.

— En el club Bad, Drink and Forget.

— ¿Tiene usted la idea que ese club es de mala muerte? — Fruncí el ceño. Esos lugares me dan mala espina y, se había vuelto un lugar que tendría que visitar por obligación.

— ¡Yo estaba ahí por trabajo!, pero ella al parecer se fugó de la escuela y fue a buscarme. — Se excusó mirando todo el cuarto.

Me levanté de la silla y me coloqué mi abrigo negro, también hecho por Rarity, y caminé hacia la puerta. La terminé de abrir y le señalé a la pegaso que podía salir. Una vez afuera los dos, cerré con llave y la miré a los ojos.

— Yo recuperaré a su hija. Cualquier cosa que ocurra, yo le avisaré. — Aseguré mientras empecé mi travesía hacia Bad, Drink and Forget.

…

Miré las letras rojas en el anuncio. No pude quitar mi vista de ellas. Las habían encendido no hace mucho tiempo, el ocaso ya había llegado. Me acerqué a la entrada, donde un terrestre de pelaje marrón, crin amarilla y Cutiemark de una puerta custodiaba con una "lista" de ponies que podían pasar. Me miró entre la burla y el asco.

— Nombre. — Pidió con una voz cansina, supongo que preguntar lo mismo todos los días debe ser algo aburrido.

— StarLight Dust.

Intenté pasar pero el idiota me lo impidió.

— Oye, oye… No estás en la lista, Bar Lust.

Ni siquiera intentaba decir mi nombre de la manera correcta. Vaya que poco le importaba quien se acercaba. Volví a acercarme a la puerta y volvió a detenerme con su pata delantera derecha. Gruñí al sentir el contacto en mi cuello, así que tomé su extremidad con fuerza y me di vuelta hasta oír un crujido. No se oyó nada más que un silencio hasta que lo empujé con una de mis patas traseras, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Comenzó a gritar, eso hubiera sido un gran inconveniente. Lo volteé para que pudiera quedar bocabajo y golpeé su nuca para que quedara inconsciente. Fue un golpe certero, sin embargo, le había dado con suficiente fuerza como para no matarlo. Lo arrastré hasta el contenedor de basura que se encontraba al lado del establecimiento.

Entre al bar y las luces estroboscópicas opacaron mi vista. No distinguí si se trataba de un lugar oscuro o de uno muy claro. El constante cambio me empezó a marear un poco, no era un lugar apto para epilépticos. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por mis otros sentidos. Olía a perfumes y colonias baratas, sidra de manzana y bebidas alcohólicas más concentradas. Traté de afinar mis oídos para separar la ruidosa música Dubstep del sonido de roce de los cuerpos de los demás ponies. Se trataba de una mezcla de la DJ-PON3, reconocía bien su estilo para pinchar discos. Me aproximé al escenario, donde las bocinas gigantes sonaban a todo volumen. Dudaba de que no quedara sordo al salir de ese lugar.

Me atreví a abrir mis ojos, buscando algún pony que me pudiera ayudar a buscar a la pequeña Dinky. Los músicos debían estar ahí todo el día, debían saber algo.

Me sentí extrañado de repente, habían apagado las luces, sólo iluminando un telón de boca color rojo gigantesco. Pude sentir como los demás, la mayoría ebrios, empezaban a aplaudir y chiflar. Definitivamente, el acto que pasarían era, según ellos, el mejor. Miré a todos lados hasta encontrar una mesa sin ocupar. Me senté en una de esas mesas de madera de roble. Por la textura pude notar que estaba hecha con madera de los bosques de Appleloosa. También deduje que, por las pequeñas marcas que se dejaron en el proceso de lijado, debían haberlo hecho con máquinas de… 2 o 3 años de antigüedad, eso indicaba que no tenían mucho desgaste. Todo me llevó a la fábrica de mueblería de Los Pegasus, que tenía.

Woa… Me desconcentré más de lo que debía, solía hacer deducciones complejas para pasar el tiempo. Antes de lo que hubiera previsto, el telón se levantó y mostró a una yegua terrestre grisácea, como Ditzy, pero más oscura y su crin era larga, bien peinada para el espectáculo, de un color parecido a su pelaje pero aún más oscuro. Tenía buena figura y unos ojos violetas que enamorarían a cualquier semental. Agradecí internamente a mi fuerza de voluntad, debía mantenerme tranquilo. Miré su flanco, notando una Cutiemark de la clave de Sol del mismo color de sus irises. Desvié mi atención hacia los parlantes que se encontraban en el techo para escuchar una voz profunda, que presentó a la que se encontraba en frente de todos usando una chaqueta de cuero negra, corta

— Sementales, junten sus cascos y denle sus bits a la mejor del Bad, Drink: ¡Octavia Melody!

El ambiente se calentó, estoy seguro que muchos cascos no irían a las alforjas para los bits. Esperé pacientemente mientras la música provocadora sonada y la tan nombrada Octavia hacía movimientos… ¿Cómo describirlos?, llenos de lujuria. Suspiré mientras sentía un cierto calor en mi rostro. Pude haber jurado que me miró directamente. Un contacto visual muy corto, pero suficientemente duradero como para aclararme que debía ir a su camerino cuando terminara el espectáculo.

Salió de la tarima y se acercó a mi mesa. La miré sin expresión mientras pensaba sin control en lo que pasaría después. Acercó su cara a la mía y exhaló un soplido cálido en mi cuello, intentando dejarme con ganas de más. Para ser sincero, sí me dejó con ganas de más. Se dio la vuelta, mostrándome más de lo que debía ver, pasando su sedosa cola con aroma a miel por mi nariz. Volvió a su lugar de inicio y concluyó con una pose que dejaba más de una boca abierta. Volví mi vista al mueble, vi un papelillo con las palabras "Ven a verme luego del Show..." y una marca de su lápiz labial de cereza. Era mi oportunidad y tal vez sería la única.

...

El guardia de esa puerta no me dio tantos problemas como el de la entrada. Sólo tuve que mostrarle el papel y me dejó pasar sin ningún problema. La habitación no era muy grande, tenía varios cuadros de obras famosas, todos eran falsificados. Una cama desorganizada y con los resortes desgastados por el constante uso de quién-sabe-qué se estaría haciendo.

— Si quieres, puedes sentarte en mi cama. — Escuché una voz sensual desde la otra puerta de la habitación. Seguramente se trataba del baño, por la humedad que podía percibir al acercarme.

Hice lo que me había ordenado y escuché los resortes rechinar. Al cabo de 5 minutos ella salió, caminando hacia mí con sus pestañas arregladas y un olor a un perfume diferente al de todos en el club.Éste era dulce, agradable, no supe distinguir si eran rosas o violetas, pero sabía que se trataba de una flor. Me tumbó de un empujón sobre donde estaba sentado y se posicionó sobre mi cuerpo, atrapándome en su desgarrador juego de pasión.

— Supongo que tú debes ser Octavia. — Le dije con una voz tranquila y grave aunque sabía lo que pasaría si no la detenía.

— Llámame como tú desees.

Sentí la presión de sus labios sobre los míos. No hice nada, así como nunca lo intenté con Rarity. Comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, ahí puse mi casco sobre su cuerpo y la empujé suavemente, alejándonos de manera súbita, aclarando que yo no deseaba lo que ella me proponía. Me senté de nueva cuenta y me presenté.

— Soy StarLight Dust, detective privado. — Al tiempo de decir mi nombre ella me miró con asombro. — Estoy investigando un caso de desaparición que tuvo que ver con el lugar.

— Yo no tengo la menor idea de qué habla. — Mentía, el ritmo que había tomado su respiración la delataba.

— ¿Está usted segura, señorita Melody? A sus compañeros de la Orquesta de Ponyville no le agradará saber que usted trabaja aquí.

Se sorprendió cuando mencioné el lugar donde trabajaba en el turno diario.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted que...?

— Usted tiene ese aroma a madera fina que sólo tienen los violonchelos de Fortissimo Pizzicato, los mejores de la industria, tal vez de pino. Su pata delantera derecha está 6,72 grados más doblada que el estándar del resto de los ponies, lo que me indica que usted debe tocar un instrumento. ¿Cómo supe que era un instrumento? Pues la forma en que se movía de acorde con la música presentaba un perfecto estilo de sincronizado, una cualidad que poseen sólo los músicos más experimentados. — Expliqué hablando rápido, como acostumbraba. El tiempo era oro.

— ¿Qué más sabe de mí, señor Dust?

— Yo no sé nada de usted, lo deduzco. Así como considero que usted debe provenir de una familia que reside en Canterlot por su forma de hablar, su acento no es muy marcado pero se nota. También puedo ver que le gusta tomar té de manzanilla con... — Hice una pausa para olisquear. — ... Miel y dos cucharaditas de azúcar. Se tomó uno antes de subir al escenario para relajar sus nervios aunque ya lleva 3 días en ésto. Sus pupilas levemente dilatadas me indican que también toma café, pero no con mucha frecuencia.

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar a mi explicación tan exacta. Me veía como si tal hubiera sido un espectro inexistente del mundo material.

— Entonces, — Titubeó, una clara muestra de nervios. — ¿por qué trabajo aquí? — Me cuestionó para retarme, grave error.

— Leí en el periódico del domingo que se había reducido el gasto nacional para la sección de arte de Equestria. A los músicos no les están pagando mucho y, notando su Cutiemark, puedo ver que no puede hacer nada mejor que tocar piezas clásicas. Y juzgando por su forma de ser, no consideró nada mejor que venderse en éste insípido antro. — Sonreí al finalizar por fin mi análisis. — Ahora, ¿va a decirme dónde está la pequeña Dinky Doo?

Me acercaba peligrosamente a ella, notando sus ojos llenos de pavor ante el simple unicornio de pelaje turquesa y crin roja con mechones amarillos que había descubierto cada detalle de su vida en un instante. Debían meterme a la cárcel por ser así. La hubiera presionado más de no haber sido porque la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando al terrestre de pelaje marrón y crin amarilla al cual le había roto la pata, estaba todo sucio por la basura y no se encontraba sólo. Dos pegasos negros le acompañaban, uno con una crin roja y el otro con una crin azul, parecían gemelos.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Atrápenlo! — Gritó mientras me señalaba con su extremidad quebrantada.

Se abalanzaron sobre mí con la velocidad con que la puerta se había abierto. Eran rápidos, necesitaría una estrategia para huir. Los esquivé y empecé a correr hacia el baño, donde cerré la puerta y, segundos después, escuché que intentaban forzarla. Dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana que se encontraba al lado de la ducha, era mi única salida. Hice una barricada con la bañera, que por alguna extraña razón no estaba soldada al suelo, y salté por el cuadro, rompiendo los cristales, algunos incrustándose en mi cuerpo. Por suerte, la caída no fue muy larga debido a que el edificio era de sólo un piso.

Hice una mueca de dolor, el sentimiento del vidrio cortando tu carne en cada movimiento no es algo que desearía sentir. Me metí en el basurero en el que había metido al idiota de la entrada y desactivé todo mi cuerpo por unos minutos, entrando en un estado de trance en el cuál ninguna función de mi organismo se realizaba, pero aún podía sentir, oír y oler. En esos momentos, prefería no hacer lo último, debido al olor putrefacto de las cosas que se encontraban ahí. Era como colocar un huevo podrido y un montón de ropa sudada en una licuadora y ver qué salía.

Percibí el aire esparcido por los pegasos cuando emprendieron el vuelo, buscándome. Afiné más mi oído y pude escuchar la conversación entre Octavia y alguien más, seguramente el guardia se había marchado.

— Estoy bien, es en serio. — Trató de convencer a… un pegaso. Sí, por el sonido de sus cascos, que no hacen mucha fuerza contra el suelo, debe tratarse de un cuerpo ligero, definitivamente es pegaso.

— Claro que debes estarlo. ¡Trabajarás dos horas más por tu estupidez! ¿Cómo demonios no se te ocurrió pensar que ese maldito podría ser un detective? — Gritó lleno de cólera e ira, lo que sea que estuvieran ocultando, debía ser algo grande.

Esperé a que los gemelos negros no rondaran más por esa zona y salí del fétido lugar, debía ir a darme una ducha. Volvería luego con un disfraz para que no me reconocieran. Estoy seguro que si entraba como StarLight Dust, me dejarían como queso suizo, lo más probable arrojando mi cuerpo desde la bahía. Nunca se investigaba por ahí.

Antes de largarme, me asomé por la ventana rota y recordé los objetos cortantes sobre mí. No me importó, hice aparecer un pequeño papel, igual al que ella me había dado. En la misiva le aclaraba que podía ayudarla, pero necesitaba que colaborara conmigo. Finalmente, mi firma en la esquina inferior derecha. Lo levité hasta que llegara a la cama y lo dejé bajo la almohada. Lo más seguro era que la levantara para acomodarla y, así, poder dormir. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de nada.

Caminé hacia mi casa cerca del parque. Abrí la puerta, que estaba sin llave, para poder ver a mi mejor amigo, un alicornio blanco con crin corta, de un amarillo tan candente como el fuego. Su nombre era Havent Fire. Al verme así, ya con varias heridas sangrando, se apresuró al baño para buscar el kit de primeros auxilios mientras gritaba preocupado.

— ¡Star! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasó?!

Le conté toda la historia al pie de la letra. Él me miraba como si estuviera loco como para haber saltado y atravesado una ventana. Pero, bueno… Gajes del oficio.

—… Y así… fue como pasó. — Terminé de explicar con dificultad, haciendo mis muecas de dolor mientras él me quitaba los trozos de vidrio y me desinfectaba las heridas. Sólo pude decir: — Auch…

Me miró con reprobación. Me gustaba que lo hiciera, me sentía como un potrillo de nuevo. Extrañaba esos días.

— Pues, si tu trabajo es el problema, entonces mañana te acompañaré.

Eso me molestó, parecía dudar de mis habilidades para cuidarme solo.

— No, no, no, no… — Dije "no" un total de 27 veces. — Tú no irás conmigo, es muy peligroso.

— ¡No lo había notado! — Rio con sarcasmo, definitivamente no me creía. — Yo te cuido la espalda. Venga, no seas cascarrabias.

Le encantaba fastidiarme.

— De acuerdo. — Comenzó a saltar de la emoción, algunas veces era infantil, pero era mi mejor amigo.

El caso no era nada normal, estaba obligado a concluirlo y mi vida ahora corría peligro, así como también lo haría la de Havent.

_Nunca pude deducir lo que pasaría al día siguiente._

* * *

**Wow, ¡cuánta novedad! Realmente me emocioné con éste capítulo.**

**Desde aquí CSR les agradece que dejen sus comentarios, reviews, críticas, etc.**

**Un saludo y muchísimos abrazos.**

**Se les quiere. CSR.**


	7. Capítulo 5

**Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles, gracias por contactar de nuevo CSR Stories para el capítulo de hoy.**

**Primero que nada, perdonen la demora, es que sentí un leve bloqueo... por un mes... pero bueno, intentar buscar soluciones.**

**Sin más que agregar, salvo un enorme agradecimiento a todos los que han leído/leerán este fic, espero que disfruten.**

**Una última cosa: Gracias realmente a saphira101. En serio, muchísimas gracias.**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido**

**Capítulo 5: Cosas Extrañas.**

Desde el día que siguió a la triste pero aliviadora partida de la familia de StarLight Dust, las cosas no habían sido las mismas en la bella villa llamada Ponyville. Por algún motivo, que no se había dado a explicar a nadie por ningún medio, la presencia militar aumentó en cada lugar. Los sitios estaban protegidos por guardias reales, llegando incluso a causar incomodidad entre los mismos habitantes.

Se empezó a hablar de planes estrafalarios sin ningún sentido característico, y todos llegaban a la misma conclusión: La princesa Celestia quería eliminar el poblado. Era una estrategia algo ridícula, pensó el unicornio. "Es una estupidez…" remarcó. "Pareciera sacado de un libro de fantasías". Y en eso tenía razón. Una vez llegó a leer que, en una aldea que nunca se supo si existió o no (porque terminaba destruida al final, sin dejar rastro alguno), se juntaron todas las autoridades armadas y llamaron a reunión a todos los aldeanos. Apenas habían llegado, fueron aniquilados sin piedad.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¡Es una barbaridad! — Exclamó Rarity cuando se lo comentó.

— Definitivamente. — Mostró su acuerdo Havent, que había acompañado al otro para que el Elemento de la Generosidad le hiciera unos trajes. No siempre debía usar la gabardina desgastada, que en los últimos días había presentado muestras de que las polillas habían encontrado un nuevo buffet exprés del cual servirse.

Por supuesto, el mayor no fue tonto por anticipación. Él mismo le tomó las medidas al blanco porque sabía que, en un fondo oscuro con una razón que nadie conocía, su nuevo hermano era la causa del aumento de la "seguridad". No podía confiar en nadie. No permitió que nadie se acercara mucho al que casi siempre salía con él. El sobre-protegido no llegó a darse cuenta de en qué momento empezaron a reservarlo, aunque lo tuvo por seguro cuando, un día después de vender todas las manzanas, estaban en la puerta de la casa, sentados sin hacer absolutamente nada hasta una extraña reacción del mayor en la que abrió la puerta con una rapidez increíble y lo empujó con una fuerza demoledora.

Por supuesto, Fire tenía su mirada fija en otras cosas. Veía el parque tan colorido al que llegó cuando llovió. Agradecía profundamente a las lluvias de verano que le permitieron ser familia del señor Dust. Pero no era el paisaje lo que admiraba tan detalladamente. A lo lejos, veía a un pegaso de color rojo intenso, con una crin naranja, ojos dorados y una Cutiemark de una pluma al lado de una nube blanca que resaltaba en su flanco como una estrella en medio de una noche oscura.

Su nombre: Red "Tornado" Shine.

El alicornio se le quedó mirando un jueves a las 5 de la tarde. A partir de ese jueves descubrió que iba todos los cuartos días de la semana a las 2 y se retiraba a las 5:30 de la tarde. Así que él también empezó a asistir al parque todos los jueves a las 3, porque pensó que el otro podría imaginarse que lo estaba acosando. Ese pensamiento no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Ocasionalmente lo acompañaba Star, con el pretexto de querer ver las flores. Solía escribir pequeños poemas inspirados en cosas que le gustaban aunque, según decía él, la inspiración venía de cualquier parte. La famosa mentira terminó cuando el invitado vio que no escribía ni una sola palabra, sino que miraba a lo lejos como un pegaso rojo como las rosas escribía algo en un cuaderno. Ahí pensó que sería buena idea comprarle una libreta también para que pudiera plasmar sus poesías sin sentido literario pero con suficiente fuerza como para hacer llorar a cualquiera, o como para hacer reír a cualquiera. Sus versos poseían tanta emoción reprimida que, de alguna manera, se transmitía hacia el lector.

Cada vez que salían de casa, el unicornio turquesa empezaba a sentir un escalofrío que le recorría el lomo y llegaba hasta cada pelo de su cola. Creyó sentir la típica paranoia que muchos ojos se posaban sobre él sin ningún remordimiento o desvergüenza. Es decir, ya lo había sentido mucho antes ya que sus colores no eran los más armoniosos que se diga, pero ésta vez era algo diferente. La primera vez, lo sintió gracias a un guardia real. La segunda fue exactamente lo mismo, pero como algo más colectivo.

Empezó a tener pesadillas al respecto. Ya las tenía habitualmente, pero empeoraron. Consideró ir a un psicólogo. Él mismo aspiraba a serlo, la falla era un típico dicho de la sociedad: "El día en que un psicólogo pueda hacerse una terapia exitosa, definitivamente estará más loco que cualquiera de sus pacientes".

…

Suspiró con un cansancio anormal en todos los motivos. Estaban en el parque, viendo el firmamento azul que mostraba su esplendor cálido como todos los días de verano. Las hojas ya naranjas y cafés de los árboles empezaban a caer, lo que demostraba que el otoño ya se acercaba. Star detestaba el otoño, detestaba el invierno; detestaba ver a los potrillos felices rondando por todo el parque, se mostraba completamente duro por el exterior aunque, internamente, sentía un cierto sentimiento de nostalgia, recordando con ternura cada momento de su ser infante.

Havent escribía en su cuaderno gris, al que le había colocado un par de pegatinas, que también le había proporcionado su hermano mayor con el pretexto de "personalizar a su gusto" la portada de su mecanismo de alejarse de todo. Todos tenían uno.

Ocasionalmente, giraba disimuladamente la cabeza para poder ver al pegaso rojo, que se entretenía con una cometa en el cielo. El unicornio turquesa lo notó, así como lo había notado las últimas 4 veces que el adoptado lo invitaba a ir al parque y pensó que era una ridiculez: un pegaso, un ser diseñado para volar, volando una cometa. "Oh, sí..." pensó "Como si volar fuera divertido... ¡Eres un maldito pegaso! ¡Vuela tú!". Se reía en voz alta de sus propios pensamientos. No distinguió nunca si era cruel o "brutalmente honesto", como le decía Spike, el asistente número uno de la princesa Twilight.

Por arte de magia, si es que se podía ser completamente escéptico con usar la palabra magia debido a que los unicornios, ya de por sí, tenían la suya propia, la corriente de aire que obligaba al papagayo a permanecer en el cielo se desvaneció cortantemente, como si algún pony hubiera estado aleteando para causar las ráfagas hasta que, repentinamente, se detuvo por el cansancio. Cayó justo como un yunque cae sobre un maquinista distraído, sólo que, en vez de un yunque de hierro, era una cometa de papel y, en vez de un maquinista distraído, era un poeta dedicado a las letras que plasmaba en las hojas con pasión.

— ¡Hey! — Se escuchó una voz aguda en medio de la risa y la preocupación ahogada, como esos sentimientos que quedan atrapados como un nudo en el fondo de la garganta por la pena.

Sí, tal vez no tuviera una voz equivalente al ronco sonido de un violonchelo, pero poseía una voz armoniosa, pareciera ser cantante debido a que sus gritos no eran muy fuertes. El alicornio lo miró mientras se acercaba hacia él con tranquilidad inquebrantable. Lo mismo no podía decirse de él. Si alguna expresión denotaba más nerviosismo que la suya, merecía el Oro en las Olimpiadas de gestos.

— ¿S-sí? — Balbuceó tontamente mientras sentía un calor rondando por sus mejillas. El papalote rojo había aterrizado sin ningún tipo de daño frente a su libreta.

Star levitó el juguete hasta su dueño mientras rodaba los ojos entre el fastidio, la diversión y la pequeña molestia que le provocaba el otro. Red llegó frente al menor respirando agotado, inhalando y exhalando de una manera que al blanco le parecería perfecta. El extraño le dio una sonrisa cálida como esos viejos días de verano en los que el poeta solía pasar el tiempo escondido bajo la cama que le tocaba en el orfanato, rezando a Artemisa para que no lo encontrasen sus compañeros. Decidió decirle la primera frase que se le vino a la mente:

— ¡Hey! ¡Tu cometa cayó en mi libreta! — No era la frase más brillante que se le hubiera ocurrido alguna vez.

El pony que los veía de lejos se llevó un casco a la cara, aguantando las ganas de reír. El alado, por otra parte, rio con una voz suave.

— Hey, lo noté. — Tomó el objeto volador con sus alas y se quedó viendo a Havent, lo describió alguna vez como "inocente". Los ojos azules del menor penetraron rápidamente hasta causar un sentimiento de simpatía en el visitante. Observó la hoja de papel en la que se encontraba reposando la pluma entintada. — Hey — "Porque al parecer esa era la única palabra que podía pronunciar" pensó Dust en algún momento. —, ¿qué escribes ahí?

— Sólo un poco de poesía, nada más. — Lo cerró antes de que causara más curiosidad.

La conversación iba de perlas aunque el nerviosismo lo carcomía con una rapidez que pondría celosa a Rainbow Dash.

...

Pasaron toda la tarde charlando sobre lo mucho que a ambos les gustaban los versos, prosas y las composiciones poéticas. Llegó el momento en el que el de crin naranja se sintió más como un amigo que como un visitante extraño, parecía como si fueran amigos muy lejanos que apenas habían mantenido comunicación hasta que se volvían a encontrar por algún tipo de casualidad.

Por otra parte, luego de cenar, cuando ya ambos se habían ido a dormir, el de crin roja y amarilla se quedó girando en la cama como un tronco en medio de un río. Eran días raros, es decir, no es que tener a un Alicornio viviendo en su casa no fuera suficientemente raro. No le preocupaba eso, le consternaba el que ahora Ponyville era el reflector de atención del momento. Todos los periódicos locales y de Equestria lo mostraban.

La primera plana del día era "Masacre en Ponyville: 13 ponies asesinados y 6 guardias heridos". Se explicaba que una manifestación pacífica se había convertido en una lucha de civiles contra los escoltas de la realeza. Luego avanzaba con otro artículo que dictaba "¿Aislamiento? Gobierno planea levantar murallas que circunden a Ponyville".

Algo no marchaba bien y Star lo sabía, pero no podría decirle a nadie el día siguiente, que fue el momento en el que todo cobró sentido… o, bueno, algo así.

...

En el Canterlot, por otra parte, las cosas no iban mejor. El repentino tema del bloqueo a la villa había caído como una bomba sobre algunos habitantes que tenían familiares ahí. La primera en preguntar algo directamente con la princesa del Sol fue Mi Amore Candeza, que había dejado a su esposo Shinning a cargo del Imperio de Cristal por unos días, aunque él también quería presentarse.

Por supuesto, el asunto que se trataba detrás de las paredes del castillo quedaba bajo un secreto jurado. Era algo que no se revelaba de un momento a otro, necesitaba preparación. Y así fue como Cadance se estuvo dos horas sentada, escuchando atentamente a cada palabra que su tía le pronunciaba con una voz tranquila. Sinceramente, no podía decir que lo había captado todo. Se quedó dormida a los 45 minutos con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa. La regidora de Equestria se extrañó cuando la vio babear un poco y que llevaba sin pestañear un par de minutos.

— Am… ¿Cadance? ¿Estás bien?

La zarandeó un par de veces hasta que reaccionara.

— ¿Ah? ¡Ah, sí! Las clausulas convencionales de la familia…

La alicornio mayor rio un poco ante el despiste de su sobrina. Eran días duros para la familia real.

— No tienes por qué explicarme, sólo quería ver si te encontrabas bien.

Se proponía a proseguir cuando la menor la interrumpió. Aún sin comprender para qué le daba todas esas explicaciones sin sentido, le volvió a establecer laduda que tenía desde el principio. Celestia suspiró profundamente, como si hubiera dado un montón de vueltas para no llegar al punto.

— Verás, Cadence: hace ya diecinueve años, conocí a un pegaso que era maravilloso en todo sentido. Se llamaba Wish Comet. Él y yo estuvimos juntos por unos meses hasta que fue mandado a Saddle Arabia por asuntos militares. Allí falleció, pero me dejó un pequeño regalo.

— Sí, lo sé. Tía Luna me contó el resto.

En palabras resumidas, Wish Comet era el padre del pequeño potrillo que dio a luz la princesa, que resultó ser un alicornio. El mismo había sido secuestrado sin poderse explicar cómo ni cuándo. La teoría que se mencionaba en el castillo era que se lo habían llevado algunos del equipo médico, pero esa idea se descartó unos días después.

Al contrario de lo que se pensaría, el embarazo se mantuvo oculto del conocimiento público, debido a lo que representaría ante la opinión pública. ¿La princesa Celestia preñada por un militar con quien ni siquiera se había casado? No, no era digno, y ese era el principal tema de discusiones de ella con él.

En ese momento, a la emperatriz de Cristal se le abrieron los ojos. En esos momentos comprendió el bloqueo a Ponyville, comprendió el porqué de la conducta evasiva de su tía con los medios de comunicación, comprendió las horas que pasó con algunos guardias reales en el salón de conferencias del castillo. Todo le vino como una imagen estática a la mente.

— Él… está ahí, ¿verdad?

Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

— Y no lo dejaremos escapar nunca más.

...

Al día siguiente, Red y Havent se reencontraron para charlar de las artes, Havent ya estaba en edad de entrar a la universidad, y curiosamente era época de inscripciones. Era el mundo de las coincidencias para el alicornio blanco en ese momento. Sin embargo, y como un momento inexplicable para el futuro, empezó una suave llovizna. Se sentía como un suave rocío del amanecer. A Fire le recordó instantáneamente a StarDust. La forma en la que lo salvó de la miseria el día que lo buscó en el parque. Sonrío lleno de nostalgia, así como la sentía el unicornio, que se encontraba en su casa. Miraba por la ventana recordando la tormenta.

El pegaso rojo le miró en medio de las sonrisas y las cosas graciosas. Lo admiraba, admiraba cara cabello de su crin, el azul de sus ojos, pero sobretodo admiraba su hocico, y es que existía ese sentimiento interno. Sí, era homosexual. Un semental reprimido, un macho con emociones que no eran aceptadas en la sociedad.

Se quedaron mirando los dos un largo tiempo, con un silencio que ninguno podía considerar incómodo.

El silencio…

La paz…

Havent salió corriendo a casa con la cara sonrojada, enseñando los dientes en una mueca que demostraba una felicidad infinita. Tocó la puerta, inquieto debido a que aún no poseía las llaves. En el momento en que el de pelaje turquesa abrió, el de crin amarilla entró casi volando. Literalmente, cuando cerró la puerta, luego de levantarse ya que el otro lo había tumbado al suelo, vio cómo levantó vuelo y dio vueltas por todo el techo de la casa, era un avión de papel que se mantenía en el aire perpetuamente, gritando de alegría.

— ¡Sí!

El que no podía volar lo miraba extrañado, no se sentía completamente a gusto con tanto escándalo.

— Havent, ¿podrías bajar un momento y explicarme qué demonios pasa? — Sonaba irritado y confuso.

— ¿Qué?... Ah, cierto.

Aterrizó "suavemente" en el sofá rojo con adornos amarillos. Riendo en voz alta mirando al techo. El otro se acercó con una ceja alzada, como si fuera algo desconocido con lo que se encontraba, manteniendo todo escepticismo en su mente.

El alicornio procedió lentamente a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido: Estaban tranquilos en el parque cuando comenzó a llover, empezaron a bromear hasta el cómodo silencio en el que se miraron a los ojos hasta que comenzaron a acercarse lentamente el uno al otro y finalmente se sintieron el uno al otro.

— ¡¿Es que ustedes se besaron?! — Preguntó casi con la mandíbula al suelo.

No había dudas, se lo había explicado con tal lujo de detalles que era imposible colocar algo que lo negara. Tenía todos los aspectos cubiertos, era un hecho que no se podía refutar, y no podía tratarse de una mentira.

"Pero, espera…" lo detuvo antes de que continuara el relato. "¿Tú le correspondiste?". Ante tal interrogante, el menor sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas. Lleno de pena, respondió afirmativamente.

— Entonces tú eres homosexual.

Se la veía venir, lo dejó sin palabras. No sonrío, no dijo nada por unos minutos. El miedo lo invadió, pensaba que Star era uno de esos homofóbicos de mente cerrada. Pero, bueno, ya no tenía nada que perder.

— Pues… sí.

Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue un suspiro salir de la boca del otro mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. No dijo nada más a partir de esa noche salvo "Empezaré a preparar la cena."

Comieron con total silencio, sólo interrumpido por la oración a Artemisa por parte de Havent. Dust limpió los platos y ambos se dirigieron a la cama sin una expresión. Para ser justos, no lo había sospechado siquiera. No tuvo la menor idea de cómo suponer que su nuevo compañero de casa era amante de sementales, comenzó a creer que las cosas que menos se sabían ocurrían justo frente a sus ojos, por lo que comenzó a analizar lo obvio.

No fue tanto por lo que ocurría con la orientación sexual de su hermano, sino más por la suya propia. Pensó bien en lo que había hecho desde un principio que conoció a su amigo y retrocedió un año en el tiempo. Volvió al tiempo en que salía con Rarity, la hermana de Sweetie Belle, el elemento de la Generosidad, la dueña de la Boutique Carrusel. Recordó los sentimientos encerrados en el cofre luego del engaño, la noche que se quedó con Spike en la nueva panadería de Donut Joe.

Comparó eso con la nueva "fraternidad" que tenía con el alicornio, y como lo había previsto, no se podían comparar, era como la pregunta de "¿Qué pesaba más: un kilo de algodón o un kilo de hierro?". Y se sintió internamente confundido. Finalmente, luego de pasar 3 horas dando vueltas en la cama, concluyó que no debía confundir los sentimientos del amor con el cariño, sin embargo, quedó con la única pregunta sin responder: ¿A quién le tenía amor y a quién cariño? Decidió dejarlo para después al mirar el reloj y descubrir que eran las 4 de la mañana. Dio la última vuelta para acomodar su columna y se adentró al mundo de Morfeo.

Despertó sintiendo los cascos del menor rodeándolo. Conservó la calma y lo miró de cerca para decirle suavemente:

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ ANOCHE?!

_Hay un pequeño puente de cristal , en el cual no puedo caminar, sólo mirar el sol que pasa atrás y no me deja ni hablar, ya que es un pequeño obstáculo que trato de evitar con toda tranquilidad, aunque ya ni pueda pensar hasta el final. _— Havent Fire.

* * *

**Como diría mi amigo Ricardo Spike: Wuuuaaaa...**

**La verdad espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy.**

**Cualquier cosa, crítica, comentario, se les agradece dejar un review.**

**Un abrazo a todos los queridos amigos escritores que tengo y a los queridos lectores de mi fic.**

**Nos veremos el próximo mes, saludos, CSR.**


	8. Capítulo 6

**Buenos Días/Tardes/Noches mis queridos amigos invisibles, hoy les dejo un regalo adelantado por mis vacaciones.**

**Me encantó realmente escribir este capítulo, se lo dedico especialmente a todos los maravillosos lectores.**

**Y como siempre, les doy las gracias a _Aris y Drako_ (Que la última vez no dejaron review. Los estoy vigilando), y a _saphira101__._ Ustedes son las que hacen que sea posible este fanfic.**

**Sin nada más que agregar, aquí empieza otro capítulo de CcuD.**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido**

**Capítulo 6: Secuestro.**

Era una hermosa mañana en Ponyville, como siempre habían sido las mañanas de principios de otoño. Las hojas cafés y naranjas de los árboles caían poco a poco, logrando formar pequeños montículos donde los potrillos y potrancas se lanzaban, disfrutaban rebotar sin ningún rasguño. Sin embargo, nuestra historia se concentra en la casa frente al parque, donde un joven unicornio gritaba completamente alterado.

— ¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ ANOCHE?!

El alicornio blanco abrió los ojos espantado, notando que rodeaba todo el torso de su amigo con sus patas, uno frente al otro, casi tocando sus hocicos. Se separó rápidamente, cayéndose de la cama, dando un porrazo sonoro contra el suelo. Un sonido seco, desagradable, tuvo su reverberación en todo el cuarto. Dio un quejido de dolor.

— ¡Maldita sea, Havent!

Se levantó y revisó el reloj. Las 11 de las mañana. Un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbraba despertarse. Seguidamente se acercó al otro para revisar que estuviera bien.

— No me dolió, estoy bien. — Dijo separándose del suelo de caoba.

— Me alegra. — Dijo con tranquilidad pero sin cambiar su inexpresiva cara. — Ahora, ¿puedes decirme qué demonios hacías en mi cama abrazándome? — Hizo énfasis especial en la palabra "abrazándome".

El blanco prosiguió a explicar que se había acostado a su lado porque se levantó a las nueve y bajó a la sala, donde no lo encontró. Entonces se había ido a la cocina para desayunar, donde tampoco lo encontró. Salió de la casa para ver si existía su presencia en el parque, finalmente no lo encontró. Luego, pensó en buscar en el lugar donde menos lo había buscado, su habitación.

— Tienes el sueño pesado, hermano. — Rio un poco haciendo el último comentario. — Así que me acosté a tu lado, te moví, te quité la sábana, te di un golpe con la almohada, te hice cosquillas con mis alas y toque tu cuerno, pero terminé tan cansado que me acosté y me dormí.

A Dust le preocupó lo último que él hizo para despertarlo. El cuerno era la parte más sensible de los unicornios además de... Su aparato reproductor. Lo que le hizo recordar los últimos minutos del sueño que tuvo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda hasta que salió corriendo hacia el baño, tenía una pequeña "incomodidad" en la parte baja.

— ¡Hay cereal sobre el refrigerador! — Gritó desde donde estaba.

El que aún se encontraba en la habitación suspiró un poco gracioso, ya sabía lo que había ido a hacer y que no volvería en un tiempo corto, así que bajó a la cocina y se sirvió en tazón la leche y las hojuelas de trigo.

El pony de anteojos lo acompañó a los 10 minutos, ya más tranquilo pero sin dejar de ver su plato de desayuno. Ahora tenía una migraña que no se le quitaría en todo el día, eso combinado a un mal presentimiento al notar que la leche no le sabía igual. Estaba un poco más amarga, sabía que ocurriría algo malo, o tal vez sólo debía comprar leche nueva. Sin embargo, cada vez que "olvidaba" cambiarla, sucedían cosas que no se esperaría. No lo tomó como un mal augurio, sino como una situación rutinaria. Se lo comentó a su hermano adoptivo, que lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Suspiró fuertemente y dirigió su atención hacia la ventana, notó que no había parado de lloviznar. Se extrañó y se levantó de la mesa. Havent entonces recordó que tenía que encontrarse con Red en la librería para que pudiera, por lo menos, pedirle prestados los instrumentos que necesitaba para la Universidad. Ese día lo inscribiría, estaba decidido, el pegaso rojo tenía sus propios contactos en el lugar.

Tomó el paraguas negro que el mayor ocupaba la mayoría de las veces, en lugar del otro que le había comprado Star especialmente para su uso, que era color azul cielo con estampas de nubes. No es que creyera que fuese infantil, sino que era el único que quedaba, o al parecer, eso alegaba. Salió corriendo, luego de despedirse y azotar la puerta con la fuerza necesaria para tirarla abajo, lo que precisamente había hecho.

— Genial, tendré que repararla ahora. — Dijo bajando al sótano para buscar su caja de herramientas.

Enfocándonos en el menor, que había salido a toda pastilla, llegó en menos tiempo de lo estipulado, cargando su defensa de lluvia con su magia. Ahí estaba él, esperándole, mirando al vacío del horizonte, sonriendo, quizás pensando en Havent, quizás pensando en el beso, por eso quizás sonreía. Apenas lo vio, saludó como la primera vez que ambos se hablaron.

— ¡Hey!

Era un gesto tan atractivo y contagioso, que él había empezado también a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Se abrazaron, disfrutando el contacto mutuo de sus pelajes, como una cálida bufanda que no se quisieran quitar jamás. Red, como ya lo había hecho antes, decía cosas graciosas para romper el hielo en el día, ambos se la pasaron repasando el mismo chiste hasta que, al ver el reloj, se dieron cuenta que se les hacía tarde si no corrían.

Lo único desconocido para ellos era que, en las afueras de la reconstruida biblioteca de Ponyville, un par de guardias reales esperaba para perpetrar un terrible hecho.

…

Luna se encontraba en el balcón de la torre lunar, poseyendo un pequeño presentimiento. Le daba mala espina algo, sentía algo fuera de lugar y su hermana, en parte, tenía la culpa. Reunida secretamente con cierto grupo de militares, detectives e investigadores por 18 largos años, un período lo suficientemente largo como para caer en la desesperanza, el cansancio, el estrés y la depresión. Pero la princesa admiraba a su hermana. Los primeros días, sí, pudo haber tenido unas cuantas pesadillas, pero en el exterior, parecía controlar todo eso.

18 años de tristeza que llegaron a su fin. Celestia, en cambio, temblaba de los nervios, el terror de que algo pudiera salir algo mal. ¿Y si se excedían de fuerza? ¿Y si resultaba herido durante el traslado? El miedo es algo de lo que nadie puede escapar, fue una frase que le dijo Luna algún día.

Con respecto a la investigación, se había realizado durante todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, llegaron los días en que Celestia fue dominada por la ira, despidió a los primeros detectives que contrató por no dar resultados inmediatos, como ella esperaba, y ellos mismos se hacían llamar "los mejores de Equestria".

La princesa de la noche volvió a entrar al castillo, cambiando su destino a la habitación de la hermana mayor, cada paso era un pensamiento de apoyo, y cada pensamiento era una excusa incierta. Cosas tan improbables le venían a la mente, la tensión contenía tal densidad que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

— Luna, gracias a Artemisa que estás aquí. — Le dijo apenas la vio entrar, dejando atrás a sus guardias lunares.

No respondió porque prefirió el silencio a mencionar una idea incorrecta, pero si le dio un cálido abrazo, donde le transmitió toda la seguridad y confianza que tenía.

— No pienses, sólo… confía en que todo saldrá bien.

Suspiró pesadamente, no estaba de ánimos, lo necesitaba pero no lo quería. No estaba acostumbrada al apoyo moral brindado por otros, tanto así era la ansiedad, que se ocultaba en pasteles para calmarse. Costumbres viejas, finalmente, que tardarían siglos, a lo mejor milenios, en desaparecer para el bien de su salud y su real figura corporal. Caminaron hasta la sala del trono, evitando las preguntas incoherentes de Blueblood sobre el porqué los plebeyos podían tener esto y lo otro, para completar con un regaño y una orden directa de que se fuera a su recámara.

Esperaban el informe, el tan ansiado informe en el que les aclararía que todo había salido de acorde al plan: Se acercarían sigilosamente, colocándole un pequeño pañuelo con cloroformo y lo pondría en un carruaje tirado por guardias reales. No era algo sumamente complicado, en el trayecto, si llegaba a despertar, se le aclararía la situación con la mayor discreción posible.

Oh, si sólo no hubieran pasado por tantas complicaciones…

…

Havent abrió los ojos, o creyó haberlo hecho, porque de ninguna manera podía ver algo, todo su campo de visión estaba sumido en tinieblas. Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar voces desconocidas que reían y susurraban. Se zarandeó con la mayor fuerza que tuvo. Los guardias que lo escoltaban a sus costados lo notaron y trataron de neutralizarlo, siéndoles imposible hasta que lo golpearon con una vara que tenían en caso de emergencia.

El carruaje era completamente negro, con unas grandes ruedas hechas de madera, arrastrado por un par de pegasos negros, que eran guardias lunares, pensando en qué le dirían a su princesa.

— Oye, creo que golpearlo no fue muy buena idea. — Dijo con cierta inseguridad.

— ¿Tú crees? — Cuestionó de igual forma.

Uno de los que tiraba del carruaje bufó fastidiado y se apresuró a enfatizar sarcásticamente:

— ¡Oh, no, para nada! ¡Sólo que tomamos al hijo de la princesa Celestia como si fuera un secuestro! — Gritó histérico.

Los otros tres le sisearon con rudeza.

— ¡Cállate! — Procedió a susurrar. — ¿Acaso quieres que los otros nos miren raro? Gritar "Secuestro" y "princesa Celestia" en la misma oración es lo más sutil del mundo.

Ya estaban entrando a la ciudad de Canterlot y, como ya era una costumbre, ver un carruaje tirado por escoltas atrajo la atención de los ponies del lugar, acercándose un poco para poder siquiera preguntar cuál de las regentes se encontraba ahí. Sin embargo, debido a que el carruaje no poseía obertura alguna para ver de adentro hacia afuera o viceversa, salvo un pequeño agujero para comunicación, no se supo en esos momentos quién viajaba tan custodiado.

…

Red corría, corría y corría al punto de casi volar, lo que no podía hacer debido a que una de sus alas resultó herida en un breve enfrentamiento que había tenido con los alados negros. Se dirigía hacia la casa del unicornio turquesa para informarle de lo sucedido. El mencionado se encontraba reparando la puerta, por lo que no tuvo que preocuparse en golpearla, apenas lo tuvo en su campo de visión, gritó lo más fuerte.

— ¡StarCloud!

No estaba ni cerca de pronunciar el nombre verdadero del mayor, pero le daba créditos por intentar recordar el nombre de un pony al que a duras penas había conocido el día pasado.

"Genial" dialogó para sus adentros. "¿Qué querrá éste ahora?". Quejas, complicaciones, disgustos, todo eso circulaba por su mente mientras realizaba un gesto adecuado para gruñir. No estaba de humor para tener que interactuar con otros, nunca lo estaba a menos que fuera de su familia.

— Es "StarLight", por si no lo sabías. — Corrigió irritado.

El volador se empeñó en contarle todo lo que había sucedido con todo lujo de detalles: Habían salido de la biblioteca, como estaba previsto, con todos los cuadernos y libros que necesitaría Havent, como estaba previsto, hasta que unos guardias reales los interceptaron, durmieron al menor y golpearon a su acompañante, como lo tenía previsto la princesa Celestia. Sólo que, no se esperaba el uso de agresión física, pero ya hablaría con ellos luego.

Apenas oír que fue secuestrado y, debían admitirlo, de una manera muy poco discreta, se alarmó, salió completamente de sus casillas, transformándose de un ser calmado a una criatura que parecía actuar por instinto animal. Siguió a su informante mientras le guiaba hasta donde pudo seguir a los secuestradores. En ese momento, siguió las huellas de las ruedas del carruaje, corriendo, haciendo lo posible para recordar un hechizo para transportarse, aunque fueran 5 metros, lo haría un millón de veces si fuera necesario.

Llegaría en algún momento, lo presentía. Mientras tanto, el cielo empezaba a nublarse mientras él se acercaba más a Canterlot. La tensión aumentaba, los latidos en su corazón aumentaban, el remolino en su mente se hacía mayor. Pasó por las gigantes puertas, mirando la estación de trenes, y directamente volviendo a colocar su completa atención en las huellas dejadas, sin importarle que chocara contra mil y un ponies, sólo andaba.

El alicornio no andaba preciso en las mejores condiciones, sintió cuando le quitaron el trozo de tela negra que bloqueaba la luz, que llegó de golpe a sus ojos, haciéndole regresar a la realidad, a la consciencia de sus actos y del mundo que le rodeaba. Le dolía la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y, para colmo, se había deslumbrado, lo que le impedía más a su cerebro procesar toda la nueva información que recibía.

— ¡Vamos, rápido! Nos están esperando.

En esos momentos, confundió la voz grave y desconocida con la de su único amigo. El único que había tenido y en el que podía confiar. Por lo menos, eso creía el firmemente.

— ¿Star?

No obtuvo respuesta, con la mirada en blanco y las extremidades adormiladas, acalambradas, suspiró ante la razón. Lo estaban empujando para que se moviera. El dolor de cabeza disminuía, sin embargo, las preguntas eran frecuentes. Llegaron al extremo de llevarlo arrastrándose por el castillo, ya que la regente mayor los esperaba con su hermana en los amplios y bastos jardines del castillo.

Antes de llegar a la entrada, intentaron arreglarlo lo más que pudieron. Le daban leves bofetadas para despertarlo, le movían la cabeza, le inspeccionaron buscando síntomas de contusiones, hemorragias. Lo único que encontraron fue el moretón que le había dejado el golpe con la vara. Más allá de todo, le hablaron hasta que reaccionase con alguna acción que tuviera sentido. Respondió casi de inmediato, mostrando una lave confusión pero ya firme y recto como para poder andar por cuenta propia. Le peinaron la crin para no presentarlo desarreglado frente a sus majestades y lo lanzaron a la fosa de los cocodrilos, a la boca del lobo, al ojo del huracán, esperando lo mejor. Lo único que le dijeron fue la pista que le indicó dónde estaba.

— Anda, la princesa Celestia te espera.

El castillo, pensó de forma casi inmediata. Caminó en sus cuatro patas, escuchando la reverberación del sonido de sus cascos chocar contra el suelo, sin saber por donde andar, o si andaba correctamente para los estándares de la realeza. Las vio, cabe destacar, y volvió a sentir el mismo miedo que tuvo la tarde anterior, cuando le confesaba a Star que era, en efecto, homosexual.

Sin embargo, tenía sembradas las dudas en sus adentros, sufriendo por la curiosidad, temblando por el pavor, sonriendo del nerviosismo. Era un batido de emociones que no podía digerir.

Ambas realezas esperaban bajo una sombrilla gigante dividida en varias franjas blancas y azul cielo cuyo vértice coincidía en el centro del mismo objeto, apoyado en una de esas mesas elegantes de un violeta muy pálido, en la que reposaban libremente tres tazas de té y una tetera. También había un pequeño recipiente de porcelana para el azúcar. Ellas parecían inquebrantables ante la inseguridad por fuera, pero por dentro nunca se sabía lo que existía.

— Te estábamos esperando, Havent. — Enunció la mayor con un tono formal, demostrando respeto.

Se estremeció y llegó ante las dos, admirándolas y al ambiente que le rodeaba. Observó las tazas, esperando un milagro, algo, pero el silenció se apoderó de él. Hizo una reverencia para mostrar respeto y lealtad, le dijeron que no era necesario mientras reían un poco. Le invitaron a tomar el té con ellas, tendrían mucho más de qué hablar.

...

Star llegó al castillo, terminando el rastro del carruaje en las puertas de seguridad cerradas. Comenzó a urdir un plan para ingresar, miró a su alrededor. Una roca, un pony, otra roca, otro pony, una losa de concreto, cosas inútiles. Después, pensó con más calma y decidió usar una maniobra que no requería de un esfuerzo mayor. Se acercó a uno de los guardias y le dijo:

— Tengo que ver a la princesa Celestia. Vengo de Ponyville como mensajero.

— ¿Puedo ver su identificación y sus papeles? — Cuestionó extendiendo el casco para recibir los objetos pedidos.

Star pensó lo más rápido que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que era difícil engañar a un guardia.

— Lamento informar que mis credenciales fueron tomadas por los lobos de madera cuando venía de camino, en Ponyville tuvimos una falla energética enorme, además de un paro en el sector ferroviario.

El defensor bufó, como si necesitara una excusa.

— Pues, si no puedo tener una confirmación de su identidad o la situación que viven, no lo puedo dejar pasar.

Y ya era tiempo de poner en marcha el plan que Star dejó el éxito en manos del destino.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo sé yo que puedo confiar en lo que usted me diga?

— ¿Disculpe? — Preguntó confundido.

— Se supone que estoy hablando con un guardia real. ¿Acaso usted posee papeles especiales para eso? — Siguió cuestionando todo como potrillo.

El vigilante balbuceó tontamente ante el engaño del unicornio.

— ¡Por supuesto que los tengo! — Exclamó defendiéndose a él y su cargo.

Había mordido el anzuelo, el momento perfecto.

— ¿Me permite verlos? Es decir, ¿me dejaría ver claramente los papeles que me indican que usted es un guardia real del Castillo? — Pidió extendiendo el casco con su típica mirada inexpresiva, sonriendo internamente.

— Bueno, no los tengo conmigo pero...

— ¡Ajá! — Se acercó y procedió a susurrar. — Déjame decirte algo, mi amigo: Mientras nosotros estamos aquí discutiendo tontamente sobre papeles e identificaciones, cientos de ponies entran en crisis por la falta de energía en Ponyville, se han vuelto dependientes. Familias entrarán en crisis económicas, potrillos y potrancas morirán de hambre, sólo porque un guardia preguntó por sus papeles.

La expresión del escolta se dibujó terriblemente, era algo increíble. Star le causó terror psicológico con sólo aplicar una mentira. El pegado blanco de crin café describiría con su esposa como "gráfico, terrorífico e incluso nauseabundo, definitivamente le daban ganas de vomitar". Le abrió la puerta, terminando el plan brillante, y le avisó que Celestia llegaría pronto para atender el grave problema.

Se quedó esperando, en un principio pensaba en escabullirse por allí y evitar ser visto, pero su condición física no daba para tanto, no tenía mucha agilidad, así que esperó caminando por el gran salón donde, al final, estaba el trono. Observó los tenues vitrales con colores pastel, oscurecidos por el atardecer en el cual el sol ya se estaba escondiendo tras las montañas.

Recordó que, en efecto, extrañamente no se encontraba cansado. No sentía desgaste físico ni ningún tipo de dolor muscular, había recorrido el trayecto a la misma velocidad que lo hubiera hecho un tren.

No tuvo más tiempo de analizar, debido a que la princesa había aparecido, entrando al lugar junto con su hermana, detrás de ellas pudo reconocer la silueta de otro pony, más pequeño, un poco más delgado, sin su característica gabardina. Venía con la cabeza gacha, caminando lentamente, como si no tuviera algo más que hacer. Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo y voltearon al frente, quedando Havent en el medio, Celestia en la izquierda y Luna a su derecha.

— Bienvenido, mensajero de Ponyville. — Pronunció la mayor, sentándose en el gran trono mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara. — Un guardia me dijo que tenías algo importante que avisarnos.

Intentaba escoger las palabras adecuadas, buscar cómo decir que su familiar adoptado había sido secuestrado de un momento para otro y ahora se encontraba entre las regentes de Equestria.

— Vengo por mi hermano. — Aclaró con una voz gruesa, como la primera vez que habló con el menor.

El de crin amarilla reconoció la voz como nunca lo había hecho, supo que era él. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con aquel que lo había rescatado de la lluvia, aquel que lo había visto llorar más de una vez, aquel que conocía el más básico de su pasado.

— ¡Star! — Se lanzó sobre el mencionado y le dio el más fuerte de los abrazos que se pudieran dar en la historia.

No se quedó sin corresponderlo, dio una leve sonrisa también, disfrutó el contacto luego de la desaparición y la búsqueda. Procedió a revisarlo físicamente y le preguntó varias veces si estaba bien, que si qué le había pasado, que si cómo había llegado ahí, y la respuesta le decepcionó. El simple "Yo tampoco lo sé" le preocupó, pero sólo conocía el hecho de que lo habían secuestrado.

— ¿Por qué decidieron traerte aquí?

Havent miró de nueva cuenta a la de crin multicolor, esperando revelarle el hecho, la razón por la que fue tomado sin su permiso. Ella asintió levemente, como para permitirle que dijera los motivos anteriormente explicados.

— Verás, Star. — Tartamudeó un poco. — La princesa Celestia es… ella es mi madre biológica.

_Jamás estarás solo, alguien te acompañará. Aunque un día te sientas triste hasta el final, mira por la ventana y verás la felicidad. Una sonrisa que jamás vamos a olvidar. — _Havent Fire.

* * *

**Y bueno, lamentablemente llegamos al fin... del capítulo. Porque habrá más.**

**Ustedes, mis queridos lectores, sólo esperen.**

**Les recuerdo, si desean pueden publicar un review, comentario, crítica, etc., en este fic.**

**Un abrazo a todos, los veo más tarde. CSR.**


	9. Capítulo 7

**Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles. CSR se presenta para un nuevo capítulo de la historia que esperaban.**

**Sé lo que dirán: "¿Por qué tanta espera?" Y la respuesta es bastante sencilla: Pequeño bloqueo y falta de Internet.**

**Sin embargo, intentaré escribir todo lo que pueda. (Anuncio importante en las anotaciones finales)**

**Sin nada más que decir, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido**

**Capítulo 7: Noche en el Castillo.**

El crepúsculo le daba un buen toque a los arbustos y la grama del jardín real. Siempre rodeado de sus icónicas esculturas de ponies de piedra, creadas especialmente para darle más vida al lugar. Las rosas, margaritas, violetas, claveles y otras flores también coloreaban el ambiente de un tono cálido. Lamentablemente, Havent Fire, el pequeño alicornio blanco, no prestaba atención a nada de su alrededor, como solía hacerlo para inspirar los poemas que plasmaba en su cuaderno; no, se encontraba en un shock tremendo al escuchar las palabras provenientes de la boca de la regente de Equestria durante el día. ¿Cómo era posible?

— Pero... Mi... ¿Madre? — Preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz, intentando articular las palabras.

Apenas esa mañana era un pobre pony huérfano, pero adoptado por otro, sólo un año mayor que él. Nunca esperó ser secuestrado, llevado ante la princesa y ser el primogénito, y único, de la misma. No esperaba respuesta, tampoco pensó que sería una broma, como otros harían para evitar pensar en la verdad oculta a la vista de todos. Luna sólo bebía té, esperando a que reaccionara, o que al menos dijera algo. La hermana mayor se apresuró a hablar.

— Sé que puede ser algo inesperado. Sin embargo, es la verdad, hijo. — Lo miraba con preocupación, pensando que podría presentarse negativo a lo que le habían dicho.

— ¡¿Hijo?! ¿Cómo puedo ser tu hijo? ¡He vivido toma mi vida en un orfanato! ¿Tú me dejaste ahí, acaso? ¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Por qué...? — Tenía muchas preguntas, era cierto, pero debía mantener la calma. Que Celestia levantase el casco en señal de alto fue suficiente para callarlo.

No era suficiente pensar ser el descendiente de aquella que levantaba el sol todos los días. Sino que todas las preguntas tenían que ver con su familia. Pensaba en su padre, el supuesto tío que le había aceptado. Todo parecía ser un truco, una gran maraña de mentiras que envolvía la realidad. Pero le prometió que todo le sería revelado a su respectivo tiempo, mientras tanto debía relajarse, beber un poco de té, respirar profundo el oxígeno expulsado del pasto verde del jardín, olvidar todo lo que le preocupaba en esos momentos.

En esos momentos de la ya recobrada calma, uno de los guardias reales, con su respectiva armadura de protección había llegado cansado a avisar que un unicornio turquesa había llegado para dar un mensaje de un caos acerca de Ponyville, el pueblecillo que, al parecer, acaparaba todos los problemas existentes, además de Canterlot y el Imperio de Cristal.

— De acuerdo, ya vamos. — Agradeció mientras se levantaba junto con su hermana y se dirigía a la sala del trono, rodeada de hermosos vitrales.

Por supuesto, no podía dejar al alicornio blanco solo, así que le instó a que les acompañara, y así tal vez pasar un poco de tiempo en familia.

Celestia, por su parte, era consciente de su inasistencia en la vida familiar del menor. Había estado abandonado la mayor parte del tiempo, a su suerte, en un orfanato en el que había sufrido de molestias de otros ponies, posiblemente afectando su forma de ser. Era temeroso, tímido, a veces podría tildársele de llorón, pero mientras mantuviera valentía en los momentos que se debe, nunca sería un cobarde. Todo eso se lo habría dicho StarLight una noche. Ella comprendió que no quedaba mucho que enseñarle de la vida en las afueras, ya no era un potrillo que necesitaba la protección de su madre; era un pony que necesitaba la protección de cualquiera. Sin embargo, el tiempo perdido no puede recuperarse.

Mientras andaban por los largos pasillos del castillo, la princesa del Astro Rey se detuvo, Fire, que caminaba detrás de ella, también lo hizo, y la observó por varios segundos, preguntándose mentalmente si habría pasado algo malo, fue entonces cuando recibió el primer abrazo maternal de toda su vida, impregnado de cariño, de comprensión y de afecto, lo que nunca nadie había podido darle de esa manera. Se sentía protegido, seguro, como cuando de potro le temía a la oscuridad y se escondía bajo las sábanas.

— Yo… lamento no haber estado ahí, pero estoy segura que todo estará bien a partir de ahora.

Y las palabras de apoyo que toda madre debe dar, sí. Algo así, la verdad, Celestia nunca se había desenvuelto así en ese tipo de situaciones. Se separaron luego de no mucho y siguieron su camino hacia la sala del trono. Fue por esos momentos en los que empezó a pensar todo el tiempo que estarían preocupadas por él y se sintió terriblemente culpable. Era un sentimiento que le carcomía el alma, conformado por el pensamiento "Tal vez, si yo no existiera, no habrían pasado por tanto para encontrarme". Designándose la responsabilidad de todo mal, agachó la cabeza y bajó las orejas triste.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a la sala del trono, pero él no despegaba la vista del suelo encerado de cerámica, bastante hermoso, por cierto. Cuando le pareció oír la voz de alguien conocido, ligeramente agitado, pero la reconoció.

— Vengo por mi hermano. — Aclaró con una voz gruesa, como la primera vez que habló con el menor.

El de crin amarilla reconoció la voz como nunca lo había hecho, supo que era él. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con aquel que lo había rescatado de la lluvia, aquel que lo había visto llorar más de una vez, aquel que conocía el más básico de su pasado. Pensó que estaba de nuevo en el mundo que conocía.

— ¡Star! — Se lanzó sobre el mencionado y le dio el más fuerte de los abrazos que se pudieran dar en la historia.

Las princesas mayores alzaron una ceja en señal de confusión, pues no comprendían la reclamación de aquel unicornio turquesa, además, no tenía nada que ver con Ponyville, como les habían informado. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando el menor se abalanzó con alegría ante aquel visitante. La alicornio de crin multicolor razonó que debía tratarse de alguien con quien su hijo ya se llevaba, un amigo.

Luna, por otro lado, estaba completamente perdida en aquella situación en la que ambos sementales se encontraban al borde del llanto de felicidad. Tanta combinación homogénea de sentimientos era desconocida.

— Oye, Cely — le llamó la atención mientras la escena seguía. — ¿Eso es común en los chiquillos de ahora?

Rió por la pregunta tan inocente de su hermana y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, mientras tanto, insistió en seguir escuchando la conversación de los dos sementales.

— ¿Por qué decidieron traerte aquí?

Havent miró de nueva cuenta a la de crin multicolor, esperando revelarle el hecho, la razón por la que fue tomado sin su permiso. Ella asintió levemente, como para permitirle que dijera los motivos anteriormente explicados.

— Verás, Star. — Tartamudeó un poco. — La princesa Celestia es… ella es mi madre biológica.

El unicornio movió sus orejas en señal de "procesamiento" de la información, mirando al nuevo príncipe con los ojos tan abiertos como un par de platos, sin parpadear, en un shock mental que parecía no tener una salida por los momentos. Balbuceos y palabras monosílabas sin ningún sentido salieron de su boca, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Frunció el ceño de nuevo y colocó su cara seria, directamente mirando a la princesa solar. Volver en sí luego de ese tipo de sorpresa era algo sorprendente, no le afectó tanto como hubiera querido.

Ante tal situación, lo único que podía preguntar era si la afirmación de su hermano era un hecho verídico, a lo que la cuestionada respondió relatando la triste historia del nacimiento del de crin amarilla. Claramente, había omitido los detalles del padre, era algo de lo que nadie debía enterarse en esos momentos. Resolvió en aclarar todo cuando su único hijo fuera a tomar el trono, aunque sería difícil, era algo que también debía tomarse con mucho cuidado y cautela.

— Bueno, entonces supongo que debería irme, ya estás finalmente en tu hogar. — Dijo mientras lentamente galopaba hasta la puerta principal. No pensaba despedirse porque sentía, no el corazón en la garganta ni un nudo en el cuello, sino un nudo en el corazón, si eso era posible.

El inquilino ahora del castillo recordó que era de noche, por lo que detuvo al portador de gafas y le ofreció pasar la noche ahí, de todas maneras, le debía una por permitirlo vivir en su casa. La realidad detrás de los hechos siempre era otra. Lo que pensaba en sus profundidades era que su mente no aceptaba no volver a pasar otra noche con su mejor y único amigo.

...

"Estúpidos sentimientos" se repetía mientras daba la milésima vuelta sobre la cama que no era suya, tratando de conciliar el sueño que no le llegaba, teniendo un dolor en los cascos que no debía tener, quejándose de lo que no podía cambiarse. Maldecía al aire, pensando que nadie lo escucharía, dirigió su atención a lo que parecían ser sus anteojos en la mesa de noche, no estaba seguro, la penumbra limitaba su visión cual murciélago de día.

Se levantó pesadamente, con molestia en los ojos. Levitó su accesorio característico hasta sentir el peso sobre sus orejas. Trotó hacia la gran puerta de madera. "¿Por qué todas las puertas de éste lugar tienen que ser tan... grandes?", seguía cuestionando mientras salía de la recámara, cegado levemente con la luz del pasillo, decidió explorar un poco aunque le diera problemas.

— Soy el mejor amigo del maldito príncipe desaparecido por casi 18 años. — Susurró al aire, mostrando descontento y un poco de burla con el comentario.

Andaba mirando el techo, restándole importancia a lo que fuera que apareciera frente a él. Observaba los cuadros de las paredes de figuras importantes de la realeza, pensando en toda la historia por la que había pasado Equestria, en la Universidad le habían enseñado todos los acontecimientos importantes a lo largo del tiempo. A él le gustaba mucho, aunque en el interior pensara que todo era una manipulación de los que controlaban a los ponies para que no resultaran en su contra, era bastante paranoico.

Se había alejado tanto de la sociedad en su mente, que no se dio cuenta de cuándo había llegado al piso de abajo, específicamente a la cocina, donde un haz de luz tomó su atención. Todo lo demás estaba muy oscuro, él mismo prefería decir que era demasiado lúgubre. Se apoyó en la esquina, afincándose en sus patas traseras para impulsarse lentamente y observar una imagen que le extrañó más de lo que debía.

— Jo, ¿dónde habrá puesto Luna mis pasteles? — Se quejaba agitadamente una silueta alta, ensombrecida por la tenue iluminación del refrigerador en medio de la penumbra.

El unicornio de gafas hizo su mejor intento de contener la risa, una risa estruendosa que pocos habían logrado escuchar en su totalidad descontrolada. Retrocedió al ver que la alicornio había sacado un plato con un trozo de pastel de chocolate con crema batida y una pequeña fresa en la parte de arriba, sólo para sentarse en la mesa y empezar a comerlo con ansiedad, como para ahogar el estrés, si no es que se ahogaba a ella misma con los enormes trozos del dulce platillo.

— Supongo que es suficiente curiosidad por esta noche. — Se susurró a sí mismo, convenciéndose de que debía volver a la cama y salir de ahí mañana por la mañana.

...

Por alguna razón, que ni él mismo podía descifrar, le incomodaba la cama en la que estaba recostado. Se sentía frío, solitario. No sentía ese calor familiar con que pasaba las noches en la casa de Dust. Llevaba media hora mirando el techo, adornado de estrellas que brillaban con la falta de luz, estaba aburrido y con un insomnio que no era común en su vida. Removió el gigante cobertor color púrpura que le cubría y saltó fuera del colchón de plumas de ganso apoyado en madera de los árboles de Sweet Apple Acres.

Inmediatamente comenzó a trasladarse a la salida, ignorando olímpicamente, y tal vez por estar ausentes de luz, las maravillosas decoraciones que, aunque fueran un poco infantiles, resaltaban a la vista. Siendo honestos, esa habitación había estado sellada por casi 18 años, sólo los empleados de limpieza podían entrar a quitar el polvo, pero nadie más tenía acceso salvo las princesas.

Inició un rumbo a un destino incierto, sólo tenía una cosa en mente:el ambiente familiar que sentía con su hermano.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, creyendo que sería una idea divertida visitar a Dust mientras estuviera dormido, no podía quitarse su imagen o, al menos, la imagen que tenía de él de la cabeza. Le restó importancia a todo lo demás, mandó todo al tártaro y aceleró el paso hacia la recámara del huésped. Para él, sería algo inocente y puro, como un niño asustado que va a dormir con su madre, pero se veía un poco extraño que un alicornio casi en su mayoría de edad quisiera dormir con un unicornio en el mismo lugar; algo así pensaría la princesa del Sol un tiempo después, así como todos los que se enterasen del asunto.

No vería mucho en el trayecto, no poseía la habilidad de la visión nocturna, como manifestaba Star. Sin embargo, logró ubicar la entrada correcta, de todas maneras, él lo había acompañado antes de irse a dormir. Abrió la puerta, produciendo un desagradable chirrido. Definitivamente le faltaba aceite a las bisagras. Asomó la cabeza, buscando alguna señal de vida o falta de sueño y, al obtener una respuesta negativa, entró intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, buscando el lugar adecuado para entrar en la cama.

Por supuesto, la decepción que inundó su pecho al averiguar que el pony que buscaba no se encontraba fue reemplazada al instante por un pensamiento juguetón. Era como un potrillo en una fábrica de dulces.

— Jiji — Rió infantil —. Star se sorprenderá cuando me vea aquí.

Acto seguido, se lanzó sobre la suave cobertura y se cubrió completamente con las sábanas. Si los eventos marchaban como él había previsto, el de pelaje turquesa no sospecharía ni se daría cuenta del cuerpo cubierto debido a la oscuridad. Havent aún recordaba los sucesos de la otra vez. Su cara no tenía precio.

El alegado arribó treinta minutos después con un ligero bostezo, causado por el sueño que ya deseaba recuperar en el descanso. El castillo podía ser un verdadero laberinto. La velada suave le recordaba, por pura casualidad, a la vez que había dormido, aunque no se hubiera dado cuenta, con el alicornio de crin que le recordaba a las fogatas. Eso le hizo pensar en el campamento que alguna vez hizo con su padre, y eso le hizo querer irse a dormir aún más rápido. No es que tuviera una mala relación con él, sino que le proyectaba ciertas imágenes mentales que no estaba de humor para aceptar.

Cuando se acomodó, sintió que algo no estaba igual a cuando se fue. Algo que le preocupaba es que la cama estaba cálida en vez de fría, como debería estar cuando se la abandona por un largo tiempo. Era bastante perceptivo en los 4 sentidos que no correspondían a la vista. Tanteó suavemente el bulto y le pareció una situación familiar, como si ya hubiera pasado por eso antes.

Escondió la cabeza bajo el manto para notar lo adorable que era su acompañante mientras dormía. Como muchas otras ocasiones, estaba embobado por alguna razón que, aún, le era desconocida, tal como lo había sido Havent Fire esa tarde, bajo la lluvia. Justo como lo aceptó, aprobó el sentimiento sin descubrir de qué se trataba. No evitó darle un abrazo minutos después, cuando tiritaba por el viento frío que entraba por la ventana que daba al solar cubierto de baldosas de lapislázuli, lo que daba a un hermoso tono a los alrededores.

Así fue como, luego de tantas incomodidades, y gracias a la compañía mutua de los "hermanos", viajaron al reino de Morfeo para no volver hasta el alba.

…

— Hermana, estoy preocupada. — Se quejó en voz baja mientras volvía a clavar el tenedor en el dulce.

La alicornio de la noche no estaba al cien por ciento pendiente de ella, estaba demasiado concentrada mirando el paisaje nocturno, bañado por la luz blanca del gran satélite.

— Ah, disculpa Cely — Se excusó dando la vuelta hacia la recámara, de nueva cuenta. —, ¿dijiste algo?

— Dije que estoy preocupada por Havent.

Eso no podía ser una buena señal, pensó Luna ante tal comentario que, por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, sonaba más como un gruñido. La familia se había reunido al fin, luego de años y años de larga y cruenta espera, luego de las noches de estrés, luego de todo lo que asustaba a una madre en el interior.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Hizo algo malo?

— No… Bueno, sí. Pero no — Ante tales comentarios completamente contradictorios entre sí, la menor alzó una ceja en señal de confusión. —. Es que lo vi entrar al cuarto de ese tal Dust antes de venir hacia aquí.

— Por el tono en que lo dices, no parece una conducta común en los chiquillos de ahora — Suspiró pesadamente —. He estado fuera bastante tiempo.

Celestia se llevó un casco a la cara, por una parte, aguantando las ganas de reír, por la otra, frustrada por la situación ambigua.

— No sé qué se traerán esos dos, pero me da mala espina. Es decir, ¡piénsalo! ¿Por qué un unicornio adulto adoptaría a pony menor que él? Es sospechoso — Se dejó caer completamente sobre el largo colchón, dejando el plato con la tajada de pastel en la mesa de noche a su lado —. Siento que algo está mal con él… Con ellos.

Luego de la corrección final de sus palabras, cerró los ojos para dormir, su hermana entonces la abrazó, como lo había hecho y, al mismo tiempo, como no lo había hecho desde antes de su destierro.

— Cely, no creo que haya nada malo con ellos dos. Ya sabes cómo son los hermanos; se quieren, se protegen, juegan… — La regente del día sonrió levemente, alejándose de la consciencia despierta con las suaves palabras. — Sólo hay que darle afecto a Havent, seguro que estará bien con su madre.

Luna se sentía convencida de que Celestia haría una buena labor, aun cuando no tuviera un contacto directo con su hijo. Se levantó y la cobijó con la manta azul cuelo. Apagó las luces, dando sus pasos hacia la torre. "No hay noche más hermosa que ésta", pensó. Lo mejor de todo es que tenía muchas razones para hacerlo.

_La noche es tan mágica que uno la puede mirar, ver las estrellas ahí y poderlas tocar. Nunca se quedan inmóviles porque tú las puedes tocar y sonreír hasta el final. Mirar esa luna hermosa, que me hace sacar una risa, que me hace cambiar de mirada._ — Havent Fire.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer, nuevamente, Conviviendo con un Desconocido.**

**Ahora el anuncio importante que les prometí:**

**Por cuestiones que yo quisiera evitar sobre posibles confusiones y bloqueos de escritor, he decidido mantenerme escribiendo CcuD (este fic) de manera ininterrumpida, lo que significa que cualquier otro proyecto de fanfic que yo haya hecho queda temporalmente pausado.**

**¿Por qué? Siento que los proyectos me salen mejor cuando trabajo de uno en uno.**

**De nuevo, no olviden dejar un review, si les gusta lo que leen, denle click a los botones Follow y Favorite para mantenerse al tanto de actualizaciones. Adelante, no los juzgaré.**

**¡Un abrazo a todos mis queridos lectores! Nos leemos a la siguiente. CSR.**


	10. Capítulo 8

**Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles, volví más rápido de lo que esperaba.**

**Adivinen qué; los extrañé.**

**Un nuevo capítulo, escrito continuamente y sin pausa desde que terminé el anterior.**

**En esta ocasión, veremos un poco más profundo los problemas que tendrá la trama a partir de ahora.**

**Algo más, gracias a todos los que se volvieron seguidores de este Fic, en realidad significa mucho.**

**Sin más nada que decir, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido.**

**Capítulo 8: Ni tan Final, ni tan Feliz.**

La mañana siguiente, instantáneamente después de que Celestia levantara el Sol, los pegasos encargados del clima cubrieron el cielo azul con unas amargas nubes grisáceas, de aspecto amenazante, como un bandido preparándose para atacar. Las princesas, el nuevo príncipe y el huésped momentáneo se reunieron en un gran comedor para tomar la comida matutina, sólo porque Havent pensó que el jardín no tenía tanto esplendor en ese día tan opaco. Por supuesto, y por complacer su capricho, la mayor le dijo que no había problema, e inmediatamente mandó a llamar a todos para comer.

StarLight, por otra parte, quería estar fuera de ese opulento lugar lo más pronto posible. Se sentía fuera de lugar y no se acostumbraba a que le dieran todo lo que parecía necesitar. Movía los trozos de zanahoria hervida, mirándolos con su típica falta de expresión. Quizás era por las emociones negativas que le causaba estar en el castillo, o tal vez por no tener el mismo gusto que la monarquía, que le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca. Estaba medio crudo, falto de sal, y aun así parecía cortado con una máquina de precisión excelente, tajos limpios, y adornado con unas hojas de cilantro a los lados de una forma artística. Pareciera un poco hipócrita en el ámbito culinario, así de hipócrita se sentiría él cuando la alicornio blanca le llamó para preguntar:

— Delicioso, ¿no le parece, señor Dust? — Raudo, tragó con un poco de fuerza, y casi a regañadientes.

— Sí, es... Muy bueno.

Y justo como mintió sobre la comida, mintió sobre casi todo lo que le cuestionaba la anfitriona.

— ¿Ha disfrutado la estadía en el castillo?

— Sí.

— ¿La cama le resultó cómoda?

— Sí.

— ¿Pasó bien la noche?

— Sí.

Bueno, lo último no era del todo falso. Siempre disfrutaba de la compañía infantil, tosca, probablemente un poco juguetona, pero bien intencionada de Fire. Sentía que él era su nueva familia.

— Cuénteme, señor Dust, ¿cómo conoció a Havent? — Mencionó Luna el tema que, de hecho, se habían tardado en tocar desde que había llegado la noche anterior.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?", pensó el unicornio mientras se llevaba a la boca el último pedazo de zanahoria. Le molestaba sentirse interrogado fieramente pot la familia real. ¡No había hecho nada incorrecto! Al menos, eso se repetía en su cabeza, no existía la "Ley de Adopción de Príncipes Desaparecidos Durante Casi 18 Años", o cualquier tipo de nombre ridículo que decidiera colocarle el Parlamento Equestriano. En fin, le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Se enfocó en responder a la princesa de la noche.

— Pues lo había aceptado un tío suyo, que lamentablemente falleció — Ante la expresión "fallecer", dieron las dos yeguas un suspiro de asombro, un tanto exagerado, quizás —. Yo asumo que él se fue al parque de Ponyville y ahí lo encontré yo — De repente, se volteó hacia el aludido — ¿No es así, Havent?

El menor se sorprendió ante tal gestó de cuestionamiento, como si buscase una aprobación para la medio-mentira que acaba de contar. Él, que hace ya mucho había terminado su plato con gusto, asintió un poco nervioso.

— Sí, así fue. — Afirmó, con énfasis en la palabra "fue".

En la tarde, en un momento en el que ambos llegaron a alejarse del lugar, el adoptado le preguntaría al de crin roja el porqué había inventado tal historia sobre que lo había encontrado en el parque, y no rescatado de la lluvia, como realmente sucedió. Entonces obtuvo por respuesta que "hay ciertas cosas que no puedes decirle a tu madre, es lo mejor para que no se preocupe tanto". Y era cierto, el pony poeta no quería contarle a su progenitora que había tenido un ataque de pánico y llorado hasta quedar seco por dentro. Ya tuvo suficiente por el lapso de tiempo que duró su búsqueda.

Pidiendo permiso, se levantaron los dos sementales e intentaron tomar los platos y llevarlos a la cocina. Las princesas se negaron al acto, alegando que para eso tenían sirvientes y mayordomos. "Sí, mayordomos" exclamó en voz baja el mayor de los dos. "Mayordomos que pueden clavarles un puñal en la espalda si no se cuidan". Un pensamiento cínico, pero muy cierto.

Un desayuno muy agradable. Sí, claro.

...

Star tenía los ojos cerrados por cansancio, cruzado de patas delanteras mientras viajaban todos en el carruaje tirado por guardias alados con dirección a la villa donde residían las mane6, cuyos servicios no eran requeridos desde hacían casi 10 años. Los pegasos encargados del transporte dirían luego que "fue un viaje difícil, el viento parecía tener ganas de soplar para hacer un tornado". Una tormenta caería pronto y, obviamente Dust no aceptaría otra noche en el castillo.

De manera muy curiosa, Havent tampoco tenía las mismas intenciones. Dos horas antes de mediodía se le vio entrar a la oficina de Celestia, donde le pediría, inseguro pero muy firme en su decisión, que quería quedarse en casa de su hermano adoptivo. Como un rayo, se le mandó a llamar para que asistiera. Obvio era el hecho que ella estaba un poco enojada de que su hijo, su único y más amado potro, eligiera a un completo extraño a estar con ella.

Los tres tuvieron una larga e incómoda conversación sobre quién cuidaría al menor y por cuánto tiempo, como una pareja divorciada. A mitad de la charla, el pony que era motivo de la discusión se levantó y pronunció su argumento.

— Ah... Mamá, sé que quieres que esté contigo y eso pero me siento un poco más cómodo en la casa pequeña de Star. Creo que me acostumbraría a estar aquí poco a poco.

Ella supo comprender sus palabras, aunque una parte de su alma ardiese en cólera. Ya al finalizar, se acordó que el alicornio macho se quedaría es casa de su hermano e iría al castillo durante los fines de semana. Parecieran haber quedado todos felices y contentos con la decisión, por lo que Luna, quien había entrado ya culminando la junta, llamó a los sirvientes para que arreglasen un carruaje.

En menos de una hora, ya habían arribado a un campo pequeño en las afueras del parque. Se respiraba al aire fresco, aunque un poco húmedo por una suave llovizna que caía como gotas de rocío en el pasto. Los guardaespaldas de las monarcas sostuvieron un paraguas de color azul, casi transparente a la vista, para que no resultaran todos empapados. El unicornio entonces guió el camino hasta su casa pequeña y modesta.

— Oye, Star — Le llamó el de crin amarillenta para luego susurrarle—, ¿mi mamá y mi tía pueden pasar un rato en la casa?

Abrió los ojos como platos al oír el pedido de su hermano. "No, no y no. Mil veces no", reclamó en su mente, pensando en las palabras más adecuadas para responderle. Ya tenía su opinión cuando vio por enésima vez a los ojos azules del menor.

— Sí.

Nunca había dado tantas respuestas positivas en un solo día, era más que nada un negativo de primera mano. Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

El dueño sacó una llave del fondo de un florero, donde siempre mantenía una copia por seguridad. "¿Ahí es donde guardas tus llaves?" se alcanzó a oír de la boca de la yegua del anochecer. Si había algo que no le gustase al pariente no biológico de Havent, era que cuestionaran lo que hiciera. Sin contestar, abrió la puerta sin la menor complejidad, sólo para que se cayera del marco. No había solucionado ese problema el día del secuestro por el apuro.

Gruñó, como era costumbre, por las circunstancias en las que solían suceder las peores cosas. Más allá de cualquier interés, quería mostrar una buena imagen de su forma de vivir ante las regentes. Sabía que, si era todo lo contrario, no dejarían al ex huérfano quedarse. Una buena aplicación a la Ley de Murphy, si se puede llamar así.

Los pegasos empezaron a murmurar algunas cosas que no llegaron con jubileo a los oídos del anfitrión, que los miraba sin la mínima expresión de molestia, tristeza o burla. Ante tal acto, Celestia carraspeó su garganta y ambos callaron, no hay que hacer molestar a la jefa. Con la mayor amabilidad que le quedaba, las incitó a pasar antes de que la lluvia se fortaleciera. Todos entraron sin dudar.

...

— De todas las ideas que te dejado expresarme, ésta es la peor. — Expresó con un tono de irritación severo.

A Havent no le gustaba cuando habían visitas y Star le indicaba que le "ayudase a preparar el té". Era una tosca excusa para hablar de lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Oh, Star, vamos a invitar a las princesas de Equestria a la casa pequeña del parque de Ponyville! — Se burló, exagerando un poco en el camino — Sabes cómo me pongo cuando hablamos de la realeza.

— Pero Star, es mi madre. Sólo quería que pasaran un rato por aquí y vean la buena vida que tenemos. — Explicó colocando cara de cachorrito regañado, persuasión debía ser su segundo nombre — ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

El mayor no supo qué decir; lo estaba por traer a su madre, pero pensaba que no podía enojarse con él, así que, por primera vez, habló sin pensar mucho.

— No. — Declaró mirando de reojo la tetera en la llama ardiente.

— ¿Entonces pueden quedarse hasta la noche?

— Tampoco.

A Havent entonces se le prendió el foco, un truco que no había intentado hasta el momento, aunque le hubiese gustado mucho hacerlo, y ahora tenía la oportunidad para hacerlo, se urdió con malicia infantil.

— Star — Llamó haciendo su mejor imitación del aludido, con una cara seria —, si no dejas que se queden un rato más, me pondré a llorar aquí y ahora mismo.

— No tienes las agallas para eso, Havent.

Y así empezó. Si había un día en el que no se debía retar al destino, era ese. Un grito estruendoso inundó la casa, e inclusive llegó a escucharse en el mercadillo, lo que alarmó a las que se encontraban adentro.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!, pero cállate ya. — Accedió, sacando la tetera de porcelana, que también había comenzado a silbar.

El ruido se detuvo y, como ya estaba acostumbrado, el alicornio macho abrazó a su hermano adoptivo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, agradeciendo mil y una veces a su salvador y protector. Rodó los ojos mientras correspondía el abrazo, así como la puerta chocó contra la pared estrepitosamente, mostrando a las princesas preocupadas.

— ¿Está todo en orden? Oímos un grito.

— Sí, mamá. Es que me quemé un poco sacando el agua caliente, pero eso es todo. — Así le dedicó una mirada cómplice oculta al de crin roja. A éste le preocupaba que, con cada día que pasara, Havent se parecía más a él. Era un extraño sentimiento entre el orgullo y la curiosidad.

El evento quedó en una ligera sospecha por parte de la madre, que pasó desapercibida por la mayor parte de la estadía. Se quedaron platicando sobre cómo planeaba seguir su vida de ahora en adelante. El blanco sería sincero, no tenía eso planeado, aunque Red le había ayudado a conseguir un lugar en la Universidad de Ponyville. El otro semental casi se atragantó cuando recibió la noticia, no estaba al tanto de eso. A todos le alegraba que el alma mater del príncipe fuera una de las mejores academias.

Eso destruyó los planes de Luna de contratarle tutores altamente cualificados para que estudiase en Canterlot, todos ellos bajo un contrato de confidencialidad. Un asunto menos del que encargarse, entonces. Pero la familia biológica tenía bastantes ideas y expectativas sobre el futuro del desaparecido por tanto tiempo.

Como todo aquel familiar que no parecía haber visto a sus seres queridos hace mucho, Fire no paraba la lengua y hablaba de hasta lo que habían cenado hasta el momento. Su compañero de casa le puso un casco en el lomo, indicándole que se detuviera, mirando a las princesas con seriedad. Decidido a acabar con las dudas que tenía, y que seguro tendría el otro, pero se habría olvidado con la emoción, hizo la pregunta del millón.

— Suficiente de nuestra vida. ¿Qué pasa con el padre de Havent? ¿Cómo es que terminó en un orfanato?

Al momento, pareciera haber tocado un nervio en las mentes de las gobernantes. Era un tema incómodo, sí. Era difícil explicar que no querían explicar nada, sobretodo con un pony con el que no formase parte del círculo cerrado. Se acomodaron en el gran sofá rojo con detalles amarillos, preparándose para la explicación que habían dicho durante los últimos años a todos los que preguntaban lo mismo y conocían la verdadera historia del pequeño alicornio llamado Havent Fire.

— Nosotras... Simplemente no lo sabemos.

Chasqueó la lengua ante una respuesta tan incompleta. Era una estupidez. StarLight podría ser muchas cosas, pero no un idiota, y que le tratasen como uno era algo que no iba a tolerar.

— No les creo. — Replicó desafiante, mientras el menor le miraba un poco nervioso.

— Pues usted está en su libre criterio de confiar en la información que le damos o no. — Dijo de igual manera Celestia, que analizaba que el unicornio turquesa sería un hueso duro de roer. Con ese comentario, Dust perdió la paciencia que le quedaba con la monarca. Se inclinó hacia adelante en el sillón, mirándola fijo a los ojos.

— Su alteza, con todo respeto, deje de hablar tanta mier...

— ¡Star!

El grito de alarma del príncipe logró el objetivo de interrumpir lo que estaría a punto de decir, lo último que deseaba era que sus dos familias tuvieran un conflicto, como todo niño en medio de un divorcio.

En efecto, la princesa y el plebeyo se empezaron a repudiar, aunque ella no se lo permitiese internamente. Quería una buena relación con todo el pueblo. Sin embargo, al ver cómo un completo desconocido adoptó a su hijo y le deja vivir en su casa sin nadie más, sentía que algo se tenía entre cascos. Como toda madre, ella sólo quería proteger a su potrillo o, al menos, de eso la habría diagnosticado el psicólogo que le recomendó Luna por los ataques de ansiedad que le eran cada vez más frecuentes. El hecho de que un extraño tuviera que cuidarlo le daba rabia, y lucharía hasta las últimas consecuencias para que se criara como ella deseaba.

Ella lucharía hasta las últimas consecuencias.

...

Ya bien entrada la nueva noche, los dos machos se habían quedado solos al fin. El dueño de la casa estaba irritado, aunque también un poco nervioso. Para él, era una sensación nueva, inclusive para el alicornio era algo desconocido notarlo alterado. En la noche, antes de irse a dormir, se sirvió una taza de café y, al levitarla con su magia, le temblaba el pulso, de vez en cuando le fallaba la fuerza del agarre, en esos momentos la taza amenazaba con caer y esparcir el caos ardiente.

Sus preocupaciones no eran por nada. Por más que se lo pidiese, nunca se lo contaría al otro inquilino. Además, no quería hacer más daño del que ya tenía en mente para un futuro. La razón de su predicamento era un pequeño altercado que ocurrió antes de que la gigantesca figura de crin multicolor y su hermana se fueran:

— Escuche, señor Dust — Le susurró en la cocina, apoyándose en la alacena, tomando espacio para demostrar ser la forma de autoridad —, conozco el hecho de que usted tiene una relación de afecto con mi hijo...

Viendo un destello centelleante de maldad sobreprotectora, el macho no tuvo de otra que retroceder lentamente.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — Cuestionó con un hilo de voz.

— Se lo pondré claro: Usted le hace algún tipo de daño a Havent, y me veré obligada a algo que ninguno de nosotros quiere que suceda. — Declaró clavando sus ojos en los del otro, inconscientemente inyectando odio. Años después sentiría algo diferente, quizás, arrepentimiento.

Eso era una mala señal, recibir una amenaza de la realeza era algo serio. Y, en esa misma noche, mirando el fuego de la chimenea, miles de millones de pensamientos recorrieron su mente. El más predominante era la explicación para su miedo. Lo más probable era que la princesa recurriera a las batallas legales para que el menor no se quedara con él, inclusive podría comandar a alguien para armarle un expediente y mandarlo a la cárcel. Tal vez lo último sonase exagerado, pero como Celestia dijo, haría algo que ninguno quisiera que sucediera.

También llegaban a su mente preguntas importantes. Si la princesa era la madre, ¿de dónde había salido la historia de que su madre había muerto en el parto y su padre se había suicidado días después? Al menos, esa era la información que le dio la directora del orfanato. Pero, ¿quién le había dado esa información? ¿Habría sido la propia Celestia? ¿Cómo llegó al orfanato? Además, recordó el cuento del obrero del tío millonario, que le había convencido de aceptarlo cuando estaba demacrado por la edad. Eran muchas dudas para muy pocas respuestas. Alguien orquestraba su crescendo enigmático para encubrir la verdad. Tendría que descubrir quién había sido.

Ya hacía una hora desde que le dijo a su hermano que se fuera a dormir, que él se quedaría pensando. Sacó un sobre de un cajón en un mobiliario de la sala. El sobre que no leyó la noche en que el otro había llegado, sino el día después. Recordaba cada palabra, cada una explicaba la relación que poseía con su tío recién fallecido.

StarLight Dust se quedó mirándolo sin emociones, recordando los primeros días, los sentimientos. Y en eso le cayó la realidad como un balde de agua helada: Estaba sintiendo tanto miedo porque, por primera vez, estaba arriesgando algo sumamente importante para él, a Havent Fire.

Al final, cuando las campanadas de la iglesia de la villa anunciaban la media noche, lo que sacó de su trance al unicornio, arrugó el sobre, que contenía todos los documentos, y lo arrojó con un montón de sentimientos al fuego, cuyas últimas chispas de vida se apagaron en la madrugada siguiente, cuando él despertó entre los gritos y vitoreos de alegría a la princesa Celestia, que llevaba a cabo su visita anual a Ponyville.

— ¡Star! ¡Vamos a ver a mamá!

El alegado gruñó, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada y el resto del cuerpo con las cobijas. Iba a odiar el año que le quedaba con el pequeño alicornio. Con un suspiro de resignación, gritó como respuesta:

— ¡Tonterías, Havent! ¡Hay mucho bullicio por allá!

— ¡Baja o voy a tener que obligarte! — Le amenazó, mirando por la ventana, emocionado como un potrillo.

Obviamente, la paz y su relación con la monarquía no sería la misma, y todo empezó a cambiar el día que llevó un paraguas negro bajo la lluvia y sacó a un poeta de su predicamento.

Oh sí, no más paz.

_El miedo es algo que nos hace temblar. Estar escondidos hasta el final. Sólo espero a la luz que la pueda derrotar, que se valla ese miedo para que pueda sonreír una vez más; tener felicidad hasta el final. _— Havent Fire.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegamos hoy.**

**No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy de parte de Celestia, eso no significa que vaya a pasar algo bueno para ella...**

**Ya lo saben, amigas y amigos, si les gusta lo que leen, denle a Follow o Favorite para estar atentos con próximas actualizaciones.**

**No se olviden de dejar un review con sus críticas, dudas o ideas.**

**Soy CSR y me despido por hoy, los veré en un próximo capítulo de CcuD.**


	11. Capítulo 9

**Buenos días/tardes/noches mis queridos amigos invisibles. CSR les saluda por un mes más con un nuevo capítulo.**

**Ahora les pido que me disculpen porque, lamentablemente, no pude actualizar el mes pasado. Bloqueo.**

**En fin, aquí publico el Capítulo 9 de CcuD, cuando ya casi cumple 1 año del Prólogo.**

**¡Feliz aniversario, y gracias a todos aquellos lectores que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar un review! Les juro que no podría hacer ésto sin ustedes.**

**Sin más nada que decir, disfruten.**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido.**

**Capítulo 9: Siguiendo Adelante.**

Y las semanas pasaron volando entre cartas, viajes, regaños y ciertos ataques de cólera. La familia compartida resultaba ser un asunto confuso todo el tiempo. Algunos días Star se despertaba pensando que todo era un sueño, que la locura finalmente había llegado a su mente, distorsionando la realidad; pero no, la realidad es aquello que todavía existe aún cuando dejes de creer en eso. Algunos días, entre suspiros de alivio y esperanza, olvidaba que Celestia era madre de un pony, que había visitado el castillo, y que Havent había dormido con él esa noche.

Maldecía su suerte al comprobar que todo era verdad. Los días siguientes a la visita, quemó el sofá donde la monarca se había sentado por puro capricho, y cuando el menor le preguntó qué hacía, él respondió sin vacilar que quería remodelar la casa. No sería nunca honesto, era un placer gustoso ser un pony falso, fingiendo no entonar con la realidad misma.

Últimamente tomaría la costumbre de colocarse una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza, era una estupidez, pero en serio le estaban dando jaquecas fuertes. El alicornio, las visitas al castillo, la universidad, el trabajo, su pony especial. Ante lo último lanzó un gruñido leve. Le había dado una segunda oportunidad a Rarity. Fue un caso extremadamente raro, a decir verdad, sobre todo para un unicornio que pensaba que una pareja era un golpe al monedero.

— Maldición y doble maldición.

Miró el reloj por decimoquinta vez, esperando que faltaran los 4 minutos necesarios para salir con el pequeño dragón ayudante de Twilight Sparkle. Ese día tocaba la Gran Feria de Lectura de Ponyville, y no se la perdería por nada.

Era un unicornio culto le encantaba leer cada libro que se le pasara por delante. Aprovecharía además las oportunidades para regalarle algo al alicornio literato.

Por otra parte, el menor no se explicaba el comportamiento del otro, siempre tranquilo, como si los azotes del universo a su alrededor no le afectasen en lo más mínimo. Havent sólo tenía un objetivo por esos momentos, y era descifrar la mente de aquel unicornio. No tenía mucho, pero lo que recaudaba, lo anotaba en el dorso trasero de su cuaderno. Cada vez que lo abría, leía las mismas anotaciones ridículas, algunos tachones menores adornaban las hojas blancas. La descripción del mayor dictaba lo siguiente:

"StarLight Dust.

Siempre en los bordes de lo posible, pero perteneciente a un mundo tan improbable como él solo. Como si sus acciones fuesen dictadas por una suave orquesta de Bossa-nova, la suavidad de su voz y su pelaje lo vuelven inconfundible entre el movimiento de la sociedad. Sus pasos son como la percusión resonante de unos bongos recién estrenados, las maracas y el fino sonar del triángulo. ¿Falso? No sabría decir. Tal vez es amable para evitar enfrentamientos, no estoy seguro. Algún día le preguntaré."

Cualquiera que leyese las notas pensaría que Fire era el típico enamorado, vigilando al que lo tenía loco desde una distancia lejana. Era una coincidencia, ninguno pensaba en el otro durante el día; pero cuando lo hacían, por casualidad, les recordaba a la miel. Dejaban salir un suspiro ante tan dulce referencia.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un par de minutos, como para pasar el tiempo. Ya estaban acostumbrados. Escuchando las notas de un piano en el gramófono con la placa de oro, proveniente de uno de los tantos vinilos que el pony de gafas mantenía guardado propiamente en un estante. No hablaban, era una escena que pertenecía al estilo de un simple café, en el que ambos se sentaban sin pronunciar ni una letra y disfrutaban de la melodía. El momento era único, cada sonido reemplazaba al vacío, resonando por toda la sala.

Lamentablemente, no duró mucho, gracias a que la espera trajo sus frutos. Havent quedó mirando al suelo después de que la puerta hiciera su clásico sonido de cierre. Tanto el ambiente como la pista del vinilo habían cambiado. Lo que llegó a ser una hermosa canción se transformó en una tonada mucho más triste, y la sala se enfrió cuando el sol, cubierto por unas nubes pasajeras, dejó de calentar cada objeto, inclusive al mismo alicornio.

En el momento en que se había levantado, desganado instantáneamente, para subir a su habitación y recostarse durante algunas horas, la pieza de madera se volvió a abrir, sólo para mostrar al pony turquesa.

— Oye, ¿quieres venir? — Preguntó apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Esa interrogante fue suficiente como para hacer sonreír al menor, comenzando a saltar de felicidad.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Claro que sí!

Era casi indescriptible, pero ambos partieron hacia un mismo destino: la Gran Feria de Lectura.

…

— ¡Hola Spike!

El potente grito lleno de energía resonó entre todos los edificios y casas, haciendo eco hasta llegar al pequeño dragón morado, que inmediatamente volteó a ver, sólo para encontrarse con la grata sorpresa de ver a sus dos amigos, a los que en una ocasión les llamó "los dos mosqueteros", porque parecía que nunca se separaban. Al ya quedar frente a frente, el pequeño le regaló al alicornio, quien estaba cubierto con su típica gabardina para que nadie descubriese nada, un libro con una tapa negra y letras amarillas cuyo título era "La historia de Ponyville".

Al equino le encantó. Adoraba cualquier literatura que describiera las épocas pasadas, simplemente amaba aprender historia. Muchos años después, le contaría a Star que deseaba ser historiador de profesión y éste, a su vez, no se mostraba muy interesado. "Pues haz lo que consideres mejor, mientras te guste" le respondió, cocinando la cena en esa ocasión.

Los dos nativos de la villa sabían lo que debían esperarse en la Feria, pues siempre se hacía algo grande y magnífico, con la idea de incentivar a todos a leer. Traían a bandas musicales suaves, artistas y escritores famosos, pintores, fotógrafos y más. Parecía un festival de todas las artes, y eso era un imán para todos. Tanto potros como sementales y yeguas, inclusive se veía a algunos dragones recorrer las callejuelas, admirando la variedad y extravagancia de aquel lugar tan indescriptible como hermoso.

Como era de suponerse, algunos aficionados se presentaban con nuevas ideas, algunas buenas, otras malas y, por desdicha para el de crin roja de mechones amarillos, Red Shine, el nuevo amigo de Havent, se presentaba como un poeta. No sería la primera vez y, en realidad, había tomado al blanco sin cuidado. Fue algo inesperado, así como los sentimientos de los dos.

— ¡Red! No sabía que andabas por aquí, ¿qué haces, ahora eres poeta? — Preguntó chocando cascos con el otro. No era difícil de entender que se sentía maravillado, parecían almas gemelas.

— Pues nada, sólo vine a participar, como siempre, espero algún día hacerme reconocido por todos en toda Equestria. — Respondió emocionado mientras seguía escribiendo.

Como era de esperarse, el mayor sólo rodó los ojos, demostrando su falta de interés. En las últimas semanas, demostraba una cierta intolerancia hacia el pegaso rojo. Le molestaba su voz, su forma, su actitud, sus pensamientos sobre todas las cosas, inclusive la forma en que respiraba. No le quería ver ni en pintura, y así sería hasta el fin de los días. Pensando en una falta de respeto, carraspeó un poco, lo que hizo que los otros se fijasen en él.

— Hola, Red. — Saludó a secas al alado, quien le miró un poco extrañado hasta que se dio cuenta que no lo había notado estando ahí parado.

— ¡Ah! Hola, Star. Lo siento, no te había visto. — Rio despreocupado mientras agitaba su pata.

Havent los veía como si se tratase de la gran cosa. Para él, que convivieran dos ponies que él quería mucho era maravilloso.

— Sí, sí, lo que digas. — Le restó importancia al asunto mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba su marcha con el dragón.

Bueno, los momentos felices son los que menos duran.

…

— ¡Querido!

El 'ligero aumento de voz' de la unicornio blanca y crin violeta llegó a los oídos del macho, que los recibió con un gesto de terror, para luego volver a su expresión seria. Odiaba las sorpresas, mayormente cuando eran de "ella". Aflojó el ceño para no parecer molesto y volteó para verla.

— Hola Rarity.

La fémina le abrazó como si nunca hubiese ocurrido el incidente con el otro pony, con ella no era muy difícil perdonar y olvidar, y eso le molestaba a su ex y actual pareja. Lo que duró el abrazo, el fijo la vista al cielo, pensando en que si había hecho lo correcto, se arrepentía. Ambos hablaron durante un rato como no lo habían hecho en meses o, mejor dicho, ella habló. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que soltaba la lengua. En algún momento, uno de los dos invitó a su acompañante a por un café, y aceptaron, quienquiera que hubiese sido. Partieron hacia una cafetería al aire libre, donde se podía apreciar la belleza del acontecimiento artístico.

El pony de chaleco gris y gafas pidió un mocaccino con leche y crema batida, para variar del café negro y amargo que se había tomado en casa. Ella solicitó lo mismo pero sin la crema, quería evitar las calorías extra. También ordenó unas galletas espolvoreadas con azúcar para compartir. La pony mesera, que era una terrestre de ojos y melena azul cielo con pelaje amarillo, y cuyo flanco llamó levemente la atención del unicornio, se retiró para cumplir con su trabajo. No es que fuera un pervertido, sino que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para alejar la vista de su "pony especial".

— ¿No te parece relajante, querido? — Preguntó buscando su atención.

"Tan relajante como escuchar un plato siendo rayado con un tenedor cuando hablas" pensó inmediatamente; pero, por supuesto, no se lo diría de una manera tan directa.

—… Sí, lo es.

No le agradaba mentir, pero algunas veces era necesario en algunas ocasiones. En ese momento, sólo pensaba en la Feria, y es que la veía perfectamente, así como veía perfectamente el stand de Red, donde su amigo se reía cuando el pegaso le decía cualquier cosa, inclusive le susurraba cosas en el oído. Dio un leve gruñido al tener esa imagen, y apartó la mirada, buscando otra cosa que llamase su atención.

— StarLight, ¿estás bien? — Le llamó la atención, lo que resultó y le hizo mirarla a los ojos azules —. Te he notado un poco cortante hoy.

El otro bufó, volteando la mirada.

— Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte, o al menos fingir que lo haces para sentirte mejor contigo misma.

Oh, esos comentarios fríos e hirientes de nuevo. No tenía culpa de ser así, simplemente no depositaba la misma confianza de la otra vez. Rarity, por su parte, se sintió dolida por las palabras, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por aguantarlos.

— Escucha, sé que lo que pasó no fue lo correcto — Dijo poniendo su casco al lao del de su pareja —, pero quiero que sepas que realmente lo siento. No fue mi intención, además, Muddy fue el que se me abalanzó y…

— ¿Se te abalanzó? — Cuestionó interrumpiéndola — Rarity, por favor. Sigues incluso dándole el mismo apodo que le tenías por cariño.

Quitó su casco de la mesa, desviando la mirada e ignorando cómo la unicornio agachaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Aún con el corazón lastimado, pero intentando mantener la dignidad, respondió en un susurro, como si el alma se escapase de su cuerpo con las palabras.

— L-lo siento tanto. — Se excusó con un ligero hipo.

La percepción de Dust no pudo evitar observar una pequeña lágrima que bajaba por la cara del elemento de la Generosidad. Eso lo hizo sentir terrible, y se puso a reflexionar sobre el momento. No conoció el momento exacto en que su expresión de seriedad y un poco de molestia cambió a una de completa misericordia, le habló con una voz suave que no era usual en él.

— Oye, tranquila, no llores, no quiero eso. Es sólo que tuve unos malos días luego del incidente, pero estoy seguro que podemos seguir por donde nos quedamos. — Le pasó el pañuelo que siempre tenía en el bolsillo del chaleco para que se secara las lágrimas con su magia, como todo un caballero.

Con un ligero sollozo, y un poco de hipo aún, ella lo recibió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, todos pueden tener una segunda oportunidad" se convenció mentalmente el dueño del pañuelo.

…

— ¿En serio hiciste eso?

Riendo andaban los otros dos amantes de la poesía, relatando entre sí anécdotas lo suficientemente divertidas como para pasar el rato. Aunque el blanco era mayormente el que escuchaba, aún podía aportar mucho.

Hasta el momento, Red le había contado de la vez que su hermanita, Lullaby Nights, se había quedado dormida en uno de los recitales que ella misma estaba dando en su escuela mientras cantaba una canción de cuna, debido a que poseía la voz más melodiosa de toda Equestria; también recordó cuando él, intentando buscar una pelota en el techo de la casa donde vivía con su familia anteriormente, cayó con tanta suerte que, no sólo lo hizo de pie, sino en un colchón que, por pura casualidad, habían decidido sacar para remodelar la morada.

Por supuesto, Havent no se quedaba atrás y contó varias historias de su estancia en el orfanato. Estaba pensando en la vez que un unicornio siempre se escapaba en la noche para hurtar un pequeño trozo de pan como merienda nocturna y, por supuesto, le convidaba parte de su lujoso botín. Ambos se sentaban también en las mañanas siguientes a ver a la cocinera explotar en cólera por la falta de una rebanada, era una pony muy meticulosa. Fueron de los pocos momentos en que el menor fue realmente feliz dentro de ese lugar.

— ¿Y qué pasó con ese pony?

El de crin amarilla soltó un suspiro de nostalgia.

— Le adoptaron unos cuantos días después de nuestra sexta 'misión imposible'. Pero me prometió que nos volveríamos a ver algún día, no lo recuerdo muy bien físicamente.

Estaban divirtiéndose en el stand, eso era un hecho, nadie lo dudaba. De vez en cuando, pasaban algunos por ahí, preguntando si podían leer una de las tantas páginas que tenía escritas el pegaso rojo con versos y más versos.

Pareciera que no se separarían en todo el día, sino hasta que a Havent le dio sed, y mientras pedía permiso para ir en busca de agua, el otro le pidió que, si era posible, le trajera un vaso a él también, a lo que él aceptó, comenzando así su travesía para buscar un dispensador o un vertedero, o siquiera un kiosco donde comprar una botella, o lo que apareciera primero. No pasaron cien metros antes de encontrar lo último, donde llevó dos botellas por 6 bits. Durante todo el viaje, la sequedad de la boca le iba aumentando de forma voraz, como esos monstruos de la noche, inventados para asustar a los potrillos.

Dando su recorrido de regreso, miró a los jóvenes y los adultos, pero tenía la sensación de que, sutilmente, la realidad se le iba distorsionando. Veía caras más largas de lo normal, y escuchaba voces y otros sonidos con una extraña reverberación, como un gong siendo golpeado con ansiedad. Inclusive notó que tenía dificultades para colocar una pata delante de la otra sin un gran esfuerzo en la sincronización. Volviendo la vista al frente, ya sudando frío, empezó a nublársele la visión y la respiración se le hizo ardua.

Varios de los que llegaron a verle lo describirían como un muerto en vida, soñando y herrando por la Feria con aspecto taciturno. Havent perdió también el sentido de la realidad, llegando a disculparse cuando tropezó con una mesa y quejándose de que las cosas estaban mal acomodadas cuando chocó con una roca perteneciente a un monte menor al lado del lago, cuando pensaba que seguía en el centro de Ponyville, donde tenía lugar la Feria.

Finalmente, el alicornio sucumbió ante las presiones de la calentura y su desconocimiento total del universo a su alrededor, y cayó cansado en el suave pasto, con las patas en una extraña posición, como un cuatro, cerró los ojos, pensando que sería mejor descansar ya que estaba en casa, completamente incorrecto, y perdió el conocimiento.

En el transcurso de la tarde, varias parejas que pasaban por ahí le vieron con lástima. Se escuchaban comentarios como "Pobre infeliz" y "Algunos ponies no saben medirse con la bebida, así como "Nunca falta uno así en estás fiestas". Hasta la madre de Button Mash se detuvo y le dejó unos cuantos bits por lástima.

...

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para luego entrecerrarlos por la fuerza de la luz blanca que le llegó directo de frente. Recuperando los sentidos, no escuchaba otra cosa que silencio. No quería adaptarse a la luz, no quería ver a su alrededor.

"Oh, por la diosa Artemisa, he muerto..." pensó de la forma más casual que podía, quedando todo en un completo silencio. No era agradable. No era sano. Simplemente era indescriptible, inenarrable. De pronto, y sin notarlo antes, escuchó ligeras voces en los fondos del lugar donde se encontraba. Abrió lo ojos completamente y distinguió que estaba en una cama extraña, nunca había estado ahí antes. Se vio rodeado con unas cortinas corredizas, con una mesa a su lado que contenía una vaso con agua, a su otro costado, tenía una bolsa con suero, justo inyectada hacia él vía intravenosa.

— Patrañas, Havent — Le reprimió una voz seria y grave afuera de las cortinas —. No estás muerto, sólo te desmayaste.

— P-pero... — Empezó reconociendo la voz — ¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba pensando?

— Es que no lo pensaste, tontillo, lo dijiste bien alto.

Esa respuesta, proveniente de otra voz un poco más aguda y despreocupada, calmó al menor. No estaba muerto, estaba en un hospital, junto con Star y Red. Eso era algo bueno.

— Estuvimos como locos buscándote por toda Ponyville, para que al final resultaras estar en las orillas del lago. ¿Cómo demonios llegaste ahí, Havent? — Cuestionó el de crin roja y mechones amarillos con cierto tono de molestia y preocupación.

Ante eso, el hospitalizado respondió con la única explicación que tenía: "No tengo la menor idea, sólo sé que me empecé a sentir raro y, sin darme cuenta, ya no sentí nada más".

El mayor bufó.

— Tuviste una baja de tensión, tal vez no desayunaste bien hoy, no lo sé. El doctor te hizo unos análisis de sangre, sólo queda esperar a que traiga los resultados.

Eso preocupó por unos momentos al blanco. ¿Habría visto el doctor que él era realmente un alicornio? Temía la respuesta, pero ya nada podía hacer.

Los tres se quedaron conversando hasta la noche, ya que a Fire le darían el alta el día siguiente. El doctor, que era un terrestre de pelaje verde oscuro y cola blanca, justo como su crin y ojos, con una CutieMark de una probeta graduada bajo el nombre de Life Talker Jr., llegó a las 6 de la tarde para avisar que el menor estaba desnutrido desde la mañana por consumir un alimento con poca azúcar, que no pudo transformar el organismo en suficiente alimento para músculos y cerebro, resultando en el desmayo. También dio la información de que sólo podía quedarse con él quien fuera familiar, como era norma del Hospital, lo que implicaba que quien debía hacerlo era StarLight.

Le proporcionó un frasco naranja lleno de pastillas redondas para que Havent tomase como precaución, y evitar otro incidente. Cuando el familiar adoptivo lo recibió, se fue a un lugar alejado de los demás para advertirle y amenazar al doctor de no decir nada sobre la raza del príncipe, a lo que le respondieron que no era necesario, era secreto profesional doctor-paciente. Y así como vino, se fue.

Suspirando de resignación, se sentó en la banca al lado de la cama de Havent, donde lo miró por un rato y cerró los ojos.

— Hazme un favor y que no vuelva a suceder. Casi me da un infarto al no encontrarte. — Pidió cansado, no tenía fuerzas para más en ese día.

El otro asintió con la cabeza y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, así como el mayor, sin saber que los siguientes días serían mucho peores en concepto.

Eso era sólo el inicio.

_¡Qué bonito es vivir!, es lo mismo que tener libertad. Poder saber que estas feliz, poder correr hacia donde quieras; si te caes por una vez, te levantas, nada más. Sólo sigue de frente y en busca de tu libertad, de tu propia esperanza para ya no caer en el agujero de la tristeza y soledad._ — Havent Fire.

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy, mis queridos lectores.**

**Una vez más, les agradezco profundamente por estar ahí a pesar de mi ausencia, sé que cuento con ustedes y por eso los aprecio tanto.**

**Posiblemente llegue a hacer un nuevo Capítulo Extra para celebrar el aniversario. Lo vuelvo a decir, posiblemente.**

**Como siempre, no olviden dejar un review o comentario para saber si les gustó, alguna recomendación o crítica también son aceptadas.**

**Se despide hasta pronto CSR deseándoles lo mejor y que pasen un buen día.**


	12. Capítulo Extra 2

**Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles.**

**Hoy (el día en que publico este capítulo) es 29 de diciembre. Se cumple un año del inicio de Conviviendo con un Desconocido.**

**Todo ésto se los debo a ustedes, mis queridos lectores. Estoy seguro que esta historia no hubiera continuado sin su apoyo.**

**Les traje un nuevo capítulo extra. Si no saben qué significa, se les aconseja ir al capítulo 6.**

**¡Feliz aniversario a CcuD! Así que, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten.**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido**

**Capítulo Extra 2: Rompecabezas.**

La mañana siguiente fue una experiencia ardorosa, pero no en el buen sentido. Fue como "Ardorosa como cuando te colocas loción de afeitar". Realmente seguía un poco molesto con Havent por querer acompañarme a ese despreciable lugar lleno de pervertidos, alcohólicos y drogadictos. Mi vida no era para él.

Yo me encontraba dando vueltas de un lado hacia otro, concentrado en el caso, intentando juntar todas las piezas del gran rompecabezas. Escribí todo lo que sabía en una pizarra con marcador rojo. Recuerdo haber tosido un poco al quitarle la tapa, la delicadeza en mi sentido del olfato era una maldición algunas veces. Observé todos los datos que tenía: Dinky Doo desapareció alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, posiblemente secuestrada en el bar 'Bad, Drink and Forget' cerca del centro de Ponyville, debido a que ella aparentemente se fugó de la escuela para buscar a su madre.

Los nervios de la señorita Octavia me demostraban que sabía algo, pero que no deseaba contármelo en ese momento. Los encargados de esa taberna ahora buscaban mi cabeza, era obvio que no dejarían que entrase de nuevo. Debía ser sigiloso y llevar un disfraz. Tendría que visitar a Rarity.

Ugh. Ya mi estómago está regurgitando de tan sólo pensar en ir. No me agradaba, pero era necesario. Y teniendo en cuenta que Havent no había visitado ese lugar en ningún momento, no era menester disfrazarlo. Lo que más me importaba era que el tiempo era oro. No sabía dónde se encontraba esa potrilla, ni tampoco lo que la estarían obligando a hacer. Debía trabajar en contrarreloj.

Mi amigo y yo nos pusimos entonces en marcha para la Boutique Carrousel. Estuve encerrado toda la mañana en mi habitación, por lo que no supe en qué andaba Fire. Sin embargo, logré olisquear un poco de café en su aliento mezclado con menta, así como chocolate. Era una mezcla de sabores que aumentaba mi dolor de vientre exponencialmente. Denoté que tenía las pupilas dilatas y escuché el latido de su corazón indomable. Más rápido de lo usual, estaba feliz y un poco ansioso.

Algo durante el trayecto no se sintió bien; sentía unos ojos sobre mí, sobre nosotros. Nos estaban vigilando. Tenía que averiguar quién lo hacía para prevenir cualquier catástrofe. Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido.

Un grito de auxilio y el sonido de madera quebrándose. Me di vuelta para ver mi entorno, así como el alicornio blanco que me acompañaba. Vimos a un montón de ponies normales y corrientes, andando sin mayores preocupaciones. No obstante, observé algo más. En una de las inclinaciones, venía a toda velocidad y sin control una carreta llena de manzanas. Era una grande y pesada por su contenido, mataría a alguien si aumentaba su velocidad en la bajada. Golpeé levemente el lomo del de crin amarilla y le señalé el peligro. Los dos supimos lo que teníamos que hacer.

— ¡Todo el mundo apártese! — Gritamos al mismo tiempo.

No fue la mejor idea. El pánico se sembró de la mejor manera: Rápido. Todos empezaron a correr, no hacia los lados del camino, como teníamos planeado, sino por el sentido de la calle donde corrían peligro.

— Maldito sea el pensamiento colectivo. — Murmuré enojado con los demás. Algunas veces podían ser unos tontos.

Se había formado una estampida en la calle principal, debíamos correr para no quedar aplastados por los demás. Los dos estábamos atentos a cualquier cosa que nos sirviera de ayuda. Andamos por unos cien metros, ya con Havent cansado porque no acostumbraba hacer ejercicio, y la carreta casi en nuestras colas. Era una cuestión de sobrevivir hasta que noté unos metros más adelante un asta horizontal, paralela a uno de los muros de un edificio.

— ¡Star, ya no puedo más!

Esa advertencia me preocupó al instante, pero ya tenía un plan.

— ¡Salta y abre la boca cuando yo te diga! — Le grité mientras sentía que la garganta se me quemaba.

Lo percibí en cámara lenta, como si todo el mundo se ralentizara y sólo quedásemos nosotros. Brincamos al mismo tiempo, y yo tenía la preocupación de que nos descolocaríamos la mandíbula al atrapar la lanza. Había olvidado todos los factores de riesgo que causaría mi movimiento. ¿Y si no soportaba nuestro peso? ¿Y si no pudiéramos aguantar?

Mis pensamientos fueron quebrantados cuando el dolor llegó a mis dientes. Una sensación desagradable, que se juntó con la vibración de la alabarda, y ese sonido como cuando doblas un resorte y lo sueltas. Usé mis patas para apoyarme mejor, y así esperé que Havent lo hiciera. Iba a matar a quienes planearon todo esto, sólo después de interrogarlos. Lamentablemente, volví a sentir otro golpe dos segundos después de mi llegada. Cerré los ojos y gruñí, cuando percibí que no había ningún tipo de presión a mi lado, ni siquiera un poco de calor. Mi compañero no lo había logrado.

Lo vi caer de espaldas contra el carro, cuyo estruendo causó que lo único que siguiera un trayecto fueran las ruedas, que iban ya sin la base porque ésta había sido destruida por el impacto. Pues eso detuvo el problema principal pero, ¿mi colega habría resultado herido?

Me solté del agarre con la mayor sutileza posible, aunque ni eso me salvó del calambre que llegó unos minutos después. No me importó, debía revisar a Havent. Era una completa desventaja que tuviera alas y no la posibilidad de volar. El hijo de la princesa Celestia aún debía seguir escondido por las bajas calles y con una vida normal.

Inevitablemente, antes de acercármele, descubrí un pequeño pelo en un trozo de madera saliente. No era uno, eran varios de crines distintas. Me inclinaba a pensar que había sido empujado desde el tope de la pendiente. Cuando un pony se mete en estos asuntos, los accidentes no existen.

El príncipe se levantó con una mueca de dolor. No fue el aterrizaje más suave de su vida, pero había tenido peores. Me miró con una sonrisa y lo único que acertó a decirme fue.

— Vaya, ¡qué sacudón!

Rodé los ojos ante tal incoherencia.

\- Eso ya no importa. Vamos a la Boutique antes que ocurra algún otro infortunio.

Los dos corrimos como pudimos hasta el edificio.

...

Fue una cálida bienvenida por parte de la unicornio, probablemente uno de sus tantos intentos para mantenerme entre sus pezuñas. No es que yo atrajera a todas las yeguas de la villa, no soy el más atractivo en ningún sentido, sin embargo, sé que a Rarity no le gustaba el remordimiento de lo que pasó el día de los Corazones y los Cascos, así como yo no iba a perdonarla tan fácil.

— ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, Havent? — Le preguntó, ya sabiendo lo ocurrido.

Él sacó una sonrisa burlona, le hacía gracia toda la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

— ¡Nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida!

Mentía, lo miraba cojear un poco. Aunque su espíritu y su sentido de aventura estaban más allá de las nubes. Mientras ellos charlaban despreocupados, yo me dirigí a un pequeño baúl en un rincón. Lo tenía ahí de emergencia, como si no hubiera tenido suficientes problemas, siempre tenía un disfraz para salirme con la mía, así como una identificación y pasaporte bajo el mismo nombre: Lettuce Juice.

Y así sería. Nadie podía desconfiar de un unicornio de crin verde y pelaje turquesa. No pasaría como problema, pues llevaría gran parte de mi cuerpo cubierta por un esmoquin negro. Observé la peluca y el atuendo con nostalgia, era un personaje ridículo que había inventado cuando sólo era un potro; sin embargo, me había salvado de muchas situaciones. Además, con un nombre tan ridículo, ¿quién se atrevería a sospechar?

Entré a uno de los vestidores para cambiarme, mientras dejaba a los dos amigos tomando una taza de té. No pude evitar toser ante el implacable olor de los perfumes de todos los sementales y féminas que, en algún momento de los últimos tres días, habían pasado por ahí. Un espacio algo pequeño, iluminado pobremente, no apto para aquellos con claustrofobia. De hecho, Rarity me había contado de un terrestre que había salido ansioso por su miedo. Miré alrededor para ver si podía encontrar algo nuevo. Mis instintos no fallaron, había una mitad de alfiler en el suelo. No era costumbre de mi ex pony especial dejar objetos punzo penetrantes en el suelo, sobretodo en un lugar tan común como en un vestidor. Lo que me llamó la atención luego fue que había un trozo de tela roja en el suelo. Podía ser un sobrante de uno de los tantos vestidos, quizás. Lo sorprendente es que, cuando lo acerqué a mi nariz, penetró sin permiso entre mis vías respiratorias, lo que me hizo toser con más fuerza, llevando a los demás a preguntar por mi estado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien ahí, Star?

Gruñí, no deseaba llamar la atención.

— Sí, sólo… Me molestaron los lentes de contacto.

Con la aclaración, guardé el trozo en una pequeña bolsa plástica que llevaba en mi chaleco, me serviría después para el análisis, podría ser una pista. No obstante, una duda llegó a mi mente: ¿Qué hacía una pista de un secuestro en una boutique?

Salí y me coloqué un sombrero fedora negro. El tiempo era mi único factor clave.

— Vamonos.

…

Me sentí más relajado al llegar frente a las puertas del Bad, Drink and Forget, sin saber la razón. Me concentré en las luces de neón color rojo intenso. El atardecer ya había llegado, los últimos rayos de sol daban pálidos contra las calles de Ponyville, el olor de las hojas en los árboles llenaba el ambiente. Yo sería el único en sentir todo el peso del mundo bajo los hombros.

Así como el día anterior, el terrestre de pelaje marrón, crin amarilla y Cutiemark de una puerta estaba ahí, esperando. Extrañamente cubierto con una gabardina de cuero roja, como si escondiese algo bajo sus ropas. Debía estar alerta, miré a mi compañero, quien no se había disfrazado por ser la primera vez que entraría allí.

— Ahora, no te preocupes y déjamelo a mí. — Le aclaré mientras nos acercábamos.

Ya lo tenía todo en mis patas. Intentaríamos pasar, si el pony se oponía, lo haría entrar en razón por los malos modos. Sólo tenía que tomar su otra pata delantera y romperla, aunque no contaba con lo que él escondía bajo en las mangas o el bolsillo. Si se trataba de un objeto cortante, como un cuchillo o una navaja, le mordería la pata y usaría su arma en su contra, quizás clavándola en una de sus extremidades inferiores. Lo más recomendable es neutralizar, nunca matar.

"Muy bien" pensaba yo, "es ahora o nunca". Había algo en el aire que me llenaba de determinación, aún con la calma con la que había llegado. Me preparaba para el primer movimiento cuando...

— Ah, Havent. No esperaba verte hoy por aquí.

— Bueno, ya conoces el dicho, Woods. — Por el amor de Celestia, esos dos se conocían. Iba a matarlo. — Oye, hoy traje a mi amigo Juice. ¿Puede pasar?

Esa me llenó la cabeza de dudas que me causaban molestia. ¿Hoy? Es decir, ¿acaso tenía más a quien invitar a un bar de mal renombre? Es más, ¿para qué demonios iba ahí, en primer lugar? No importaba en ese momento, debía concentrarme.

— Pues... — Decía mientras me miraba de reojo — Supongo que está bien, mientras no cause muchos problemas.

— Gracias, Woods. Eres el mejor. — Le agradeció el alicornio encubierto mientras ambos entrábamos por las puertas de madera.

— ¡Y no lo desgastes tanto como a los otros!

Okey, eso me hizo querer romperle la cara a ese idiota.

Ugh, vamos Star, concéntrate.

¿En qué me quedé? Ah, sí. Logramos entonces pasar sin mayor inconveniente. Era obvio que no habían colocado aún las luces titilantes y estrambóticas, ni la mezcla de DJ-PON3 que también me había desubicado la noche anterior. El lugar estaba casi vacío, lo que me permitió descubrir los rincones del salón. El piso era de madera, y las ventanas estaban cubiertas con grandes cortinas amarillas. Era una lástima que un lugar, que podía ser tan elegante, sirviera como un vulgar antro.

Logré ver el bar a un lado, así como al bar tender. Un unicornio de pelaje naranja y crin gris peinada hacia atrás. No pude denotar su Cutiemark porque me estorbaba la alacena inferior. En los estantes junto a la pared distinguí varias botellas negras junto con otras verdes. Algunas sería de sidra de manzana, otras serían más concentradas con el alcohol. Demonios, detestaba ese lugar.

— ¿Ahora qué, Star? — Me cuestionó mi amigo.

Yo ya lo había pensado bien, y ahora sí tendría la oportunidad de realizar mis planes.

— Tú te quedas aquí, yo iré al camerino de Octavia e intentaré sacarle más información.

— Pero…

— Nada de "pero". Es mi caso y tengo que hacerlo solo. No quiero que nada te pase. — Le aclaré haciendo énfasis en donde aclarase que era asunto mío.

Él suspiró pesadamente, como si estuviera cansado de mi actitud, o cansado de mí. Cualquiera de los dos casos, lo arreglaríamos en casa.

— Por favor, Star. Dame una oportunidad.

Gruñí ante aquel pedido tan… tan… Ni siquiera tenía palabras para describir aquella mezcla de determinación y otras tantas emociones; pero era evidente que no se rendiría.

— Está bien.

Trotamos hasta un pasillo, el mismo donde estaba la puerta en la que había entrado el día anterior. Empecé a sentir nervios, lo que no era normal. Lo relacioné con el hecho de que, por primera vez, no ocurría lo que yo pensaba. Con Havent, todo era impredecible. Finalmente llegamos a la puerta, donde el guardia se apartó de inmediato. Mi compañero golpeó la puerta de una forma muy específica, manteniendo un ritmo, cinco golpes. Dos separados y tres casi sin descanso. Debía aprenderla. Del otro lado se escuchó una voz femenina al grito de "¡Ya voy, querido!". Me sorprendí enseguida. Ellos tenían una contraseña, él conocía a parte del personal del Bad, Drink and Forget. Era una obligación descubrir qué demonios sucedía con él bajo mis narices.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la terrestre gris. La investigué de arriba hacia abajo, sólo para ver si algo le había pasado.

— Havent, querido, ¡qué bueno que llegaste! — Le dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarle —… ¿Quién es tu amigo?

Me lo temía, mi disfraz era demasiado bueno como para ser descubierto por…

— Es StarLight Dust.

— ¡Demonios, Havent!

…

Una taza de té después, supuse que sería un buen momento para empezar con el interrogatorio. Empecé explicándole todo lo que sabía sobre el caso. No me gustaba dar información innecesaria a los demás; sin embargo, ella debía estar informada.

— Oh, es lamentable. — Respondió con lástima un poco fingida.

— Sí que lo es. Ahora dígame, señorita Octavia: ¿Usted vio algún indicio que pueda comprometer el futuro del caso? ¿Oculta algún tipo de información? — Cuestioné con voz fría acercándome a la cama donde ella estaba sentada.

Ella alzó la mirada y respiró profundamente. Intentando hacer memoria, sabría que no me mentiría, sus pupilas se dilatarían y su ritmo cardiaco aumentaría.

— Creo recordar hace dos días ya a una potrilla con esa descripción, así como a la cartera. Justo en ese momento era mi turno, pero no la vi entre el público.

Bufé con cierto disgusto.

— Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué habrías de ver a una pequeña mientras bailas con un montón de sementales en medio de su calentura?

El blanco se aclaró la garganta, no le había gustado mi comentario.

— Puede que no sepas lo que hace cuando no es de noche. — Me advirtió con un tono ácido.

Cambié mi mirada hacia él. ¿Cuestionaba mis métodos? Era una ridiculez de su parte.

— Tienes razón, ni siquiera sé lo que haces tú cuando no te veo.

Mi acusación, de alguna forma, le hizo sonreír de una manera juguetona.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta?

Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando escuché a través de la entrada de madera otros alaridos de furia, lo que me recordaba que debía calmarme. Alguien venía y debíamos hacer algo al respecto, todos juntos; sino, sería un esfuerzo inútil.

La terrestre abrió la puerta del baño, haciendo señas con su pata derecha para que entrásemos lo más rápido que pudiésemos. Obedecimos, pero no sin antes darle una mirada severa, como esas miradas que representan toda una oración. La mía era una orden. Esperaba que entendiera el mensaje. La puerta cerró justo cuando la otra abrió en su totalidad, de un empujón tan fuerte que provocó un estruendo en la habitación.

Estaba atento a cada paso mientras Fire se escondía bajo la bañera que, como lo había descubierto el día anterior, no estaba unida al suelo en ninguna forma. El pony que venía era el mismo pegaso de la vez anterior, que le había asignado horas extras a la concertista por dejarme estar ahí.

— Melody, sales en siete minutos. Y ojalá que hagas un buen trabajo si no quieres que algo le ocurra a esos desgraciados. — Amenazó en un todo de desprecio y desinterés. A ponies como él sólo les importaban los bits.

— S...sí, señor DiCash. — Respondió afirmando un poco nerviosa, aunque intentaba ocultarlo lo más posible.

Volvió a oírse el ruido de un golpe, lo que me indicó que ya se había ido. Por algún motivo, el baño tenía algo diferente al día anterior. Debía ser porque era la primera vez que estaba ahí y podía analizarlo bien. El suelo era de madera rústica. La ventana, justo como la había dejado, rota. La bañera estaba hecha de un material liviano. Lo que me hizo formar un pequeño rompecabezas. Era un baño pequeño, con una ventana un poco alta, lo que no permitía la vista de cualquiera, la bañera no era pesada y no estaba adherida al suelo. Cuando Havent salió de ahí abajo, rechinó de forma anormal, por lo que me acerqué y di pequeños golpes. Estaba hueco.

— Apártate — Le ordené a mi compañero mientras empezaba a golpear el área vacía —. Pensándolo mejor, ayúdame.

Me auxilió y pateó hasta romper la madera. Octavia, al escuchar el ruido, entró a inspeccionar el trabajo que hacíamos. Todos nos miramos entre nosotros.

— Encontramos algo. — Le aclaró Havent mientras miraba a la oscuridad.

Ella también observó la fosa y las escaleras, con cara de incredulidad genuina.

— Así que aquí estaba la entrada al sótano.

Eso era algo que no me esperaba. ¿Un sótano? Debía haber algo importante allí abajo, y era mi deber investigar. Así como preguntarle sobre la conversación con su jefe.

— ¿A qué se refería él con "si no quieres que algo le ocurra a…"?

— Es que… — Me interrumpió para que no continuara, al parecer no le agradaba hablar de eso. Antes de contestar, la llamaron desde afuera, ya era su turno y le tocaba presentarse. — L…lo siento, debo irme. Les responderé todo cuando vuelva.

Rodé los ojos ante tal temible casualidad. Siete minutos pasan más rápido de lo que uno imagina en esas condiciones. Ella salió, dejándonos a los dos en ese pequeño cuarto. Ambos, en silencio empezamos a pensar en lo que haríamos. Yo me acerqué a los escalones y empecé a bajar.

— ¿Qué haces? — Me preguntó mientras me observaba.

Le miré con mi expresión seria.

— Ni creas que me quedaré esperando, el tiempo es oro. — Empecé a decir mientras mi voz resonaba con una reverberación espectral por el agujero.

Algo había en el sótano, y yo lo descubriría.

_Tenía un mal presentimiento._

* * *

**Hay un montón de preguntas sin responder. Lamentablemente, hasta aquí llegamos hoy.**

**De nuevo, gracias a todos mis lectores. Les deseo muy felices fiestas y espero que la pasen de lo mejor.**

**CSR se despide hasta el próximo capítulo. Se les quiere.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


	13. Capítulo 10

**Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles, les vuelvo a dar la bienvenida a Conviviendo con un Desconocido.**

**Sí, me he tardado un poco para continuarlo, y lo siento. He estado ocupado con algunas cosas aquí en FanFiction... Pasando por alguna polémica, pero está todo bien.**

**Más allá de todo, debo aclarar que lo que más me importa son aquellos que me han seguido desde que empecé esta travesía en la página y les agradezco por su apoyo.**

**Sin mucho más que decir, ¡que disfruten!**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido.**

**Capítulo 10: Visita Regresiva.**

Una nueva mañana azotó Canterlot con casi todas sus fuerzas, con la luz del alba resonando en cada edificio, no hacía falta decir que era algo hermoso. Por lo menos, así le parecía a StarLight Dust, que observaba el sol flameante en el horizonte mientras bebía su taza de té de manzanilla, endulzada con un poco de miel y caliente como la lava de un volcán. Justo como a él le gustaba, pero servida en un tren.

Justo como otros días, su calma se veía perturbada por el viaje hacia el gran castillo en el que residía la realeza de ese entonces. Solía parecerle un fastidio el tener que pasar una y otra vez las mismas tres horas encerrado en un vagón. No es como si fuese claustrofóbico, sino que simplemente le molestaban los demás ponies y el ruido. Había adquirido el oído musical de sus padres, por lo que cualquier bullicio desordenado e innecesario le provocaba irritación extrema.

— Oye Star, ¿cuánto falta?

El mayor suspiró al escuchar la pregunta de su hermano adoptivo, eran esos momentos en que prefería no comentar, aunque tampoco debía dejarlo sin respuesta.

— Havent, las últimas 3 veces que hemos venido me has preguntado exactamente cuando faltan 25 minutos para llegar a la estación — le miró a los ojos, apartando su vista de la ventana. No le gustaba desconectarse de la nueva forma de apreciación de la naturaleza —. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tal sincronización condicional?

El alicornio lo miró confundido, sin poder entender a lo que se refería. Le restó importancia mientras volvía a enfocar su vista en el ambiente.

— ¡Juguemos un juego, Star! — le gritó emoionado mientras pensaba en que hacer — Veo, veo, con mi ojito...

— ¡He dicho que no, Havent! — Exclamó perdiendo la compostura por un momento, asustando a su hermano menor.

Ambos respiraron profundo mientras una pieza de jazz resonaba por los altavoces del tren. Dust no podía negar que le gustaba el jazz, de todas formas, era el género que unió a sus padres. Se perdió en un mar de recuerdos, donde las olas de la nostalgia le azotaban inclementes. Volvió a aquellos tiempos simples donde las horas eran horas, y los minutos eran minutos. Esos tiempos antes de caer en un mundo azul y gris. Los tonos depresivos, aunque mayormente neutrales, cuando todo le daba igual, porque de alguna manera todo lo que venía se tenía que ir. Todos morían en algún momento, inclusive la princesa Celestia.

Se hundió en un abismo de añoranzas de las viejas paredes, que habían tomado un tono sepia, pero eran imágenes tan nítidas como vívidas; y de un momento a otro, se encontró en su habitación, acostado en la cama, cubierto por las sábanas blancas. Se veía mucho más joven, mucho más pequeño, mucho más frágil.

Había retrocedido diez años. Sonaba la misma pieza del tren, pero él no se sentía tranquilo. Temblaba bajo la protección de su manto, hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando entrar un haz de luz suave, dejando ver a una unicornio menta joven, rejuvenecida por la magia de la música. Al pasar, con una mirada llena de tranquilidad, pero aún levemente agitada por la incertidumbre, se acercó a la cama, cuyo estado cinético y frenético le indicaba todo lo que debía hacer. Sin dudarlo, quitó el gran cobertor y miró al potro.

— ¿Está todo bien, cariño? — preguntó en su, ya acostumbrado, tono relajante.

El infante sólo atinó a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

— He tenido una pesadilla muy fea, mami. — confesó con su voz aguda, el concepto perfecto para todo lo contrario a lo que sería su voz adulta.

Melody lo acostó de nuevo con la cabeza en la almohada. No era común que tuviera pesadillas, pero sólo era un potro más.

Acto seguido, empezó a tararear con armonía mecánica, pero viva, como hubiese nacido para cantar, una canción de cuna, creada especialmente para su hijo. Años después, con el dinero que habría recolectado durante 20 años de carrera, decidió encargar la construcción de una caja de música con la misma melodía nocturna.

_Duérmete, mi príncipe._

_La noche ya llegó._

_Cierra tus ojitos._

_Hasta que salga el sol._

_Siente la brisa de Equestria al jugar._

_Vive la magia que rodea tu hogar._

_Duérmete, StarLight._

_Mami está aquí._

_Su canto te protege_

_Cuando vas a dormir._

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos del unicornio, que continuaba observando la ventana. En su propia realidad, no había notado que el tren se había detenido, pues ya estaban en Canterlot. La nostalgia es peligrosa, siempre le advertían, pero él nunca escuchaba. Así fue como, antes de bajar del vagón, se secó la cara con su pañuelo.

...

A todo ésto, la urgencia que tenían para llegar al castillo real era mucho mayor que en otras ocasiones. La última carta, sellada y enviada ese mismo día, y entregada por Derpy, fue leída de forma posterior al desayuno, sándwich de alfalfa, indicaba que la visita semanal había sido adelantada del domingo, su forma habitual, al jueves. Star se negaba a ir, puesto que le parecía una estupidez. «Si quiere verte con tantas ganas, entonces deberá esperar, ése era el trato» indicó. Sin embargo, Havent decía que no tendría nada de malo y que, además, se ahorrarían la visita del domingo. Tales palabras bastaron para sacar al mayor de su rincón de razones.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que llegaron al castillo cuando sospechaban que las cosas serían un poco más raras de lo normal. Cuando llegaron, los guardias reales los escoltaron a ambos hasta el despacho de Celestia, y no al salón especial, ubicado en la habitación que había acogido al menor en su primera noche en el lugar. Al llegar, la monarca los miró con una mirada cómplice, aunque StarLight podía identificar un leve guiño de nerviosismo. Había una trampa, y él lo sabía.

Al ella pedirles que tomasen asiento, obedecieron arrastrando las sillas de madera proveniente de los manzanos de Sweet Apple Acres, frente a un hermoso escritorio de roble, cubierto completamente por un montón de hojas blancas con escritos referentes a asuntos de estado. La monarca empezó a dar un maravilloso discurso sobre el patrimonio de la familia real, lleno de emoción y ademanes básicos, expresando una gran felicidad, pero el unicornio seguía desconfiado, pues conocía a la princesa como ser celoso y maligno en torno a su hijo. Daba escalofríos el tan sólo pensar en eso.

No iba ni por la mitad de la historia, cuando un guardia entró por la gran puerta, luego de haber tocado suavemente. Gracias a ésto, y ya al retirarse el pony causante de la fantasmagórica e infortuna irrupción, el portador de gafas colocó su casco encima del mueble, interrumpiendo de nueva cuenta a la monarca.

— Lamento ser grosero, su majestad, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí? — cuestionó lleno de desconfianza.

La interrogada, al ver que no había logrado su objetivo de dejar el tema bajo la alfombra, carraspeó con tosquedad, como aquel vulgar ladrón, lúgubre y claro en sus propósitos principales. Empezó a relatar la maravillosa idea que le había surgido la noche anterior, un poco precipitada, pero rápida y efectiva como una vacuna. Ella pensaba que ese brillante hecho arreglaría todos los problemas que le quitaban el sueño desde el primer encuentro madre-hijo.

— He llamado a los periódicos más relevantes para que acudan a una rueda de prensa.

Su único heredero le miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Una rueda de prensa? ¿Para qué, madre?

Y allí radicaba el problema, en conjunto con la causa de todo el barullo del amanecer. Todo el viaje respondía a un solo objetivo. Celestia respiró profundo, como para evitar un ataque de pánico en sus adentros.

— Verán... Voy a dar una rueda de prensa sobre Havent.

Las quijadas de los dos sementales casi golpeaba el suelo del asombro. Con los ojos como platos, miles de pensamientos volaban en las mentes de ambos. No daban cabida a lo que sus oídos habían captado. Un evento de esos debía ser increíblemente fuerte para todos los que, en algún momento, habían guardado el secreto. Seguramente, la princesa del Sol había diseñado una estratagema inteligente, una red de engaños, una telaraña de mentiras para cubrir gran parte de las faltas en información. De esa manera, pensó Star, no podrían saber si mentía o decía la verdad, pero la disfrazaba como mentira.

Luego de haberse recobrado del shock, ambos volvieron a sus posiciones normales, siendo el mayor el primero en presentar una queja en esa idea. Havent hubiese jurado que una tempestad se avecinaba cuando las voces de ambos empezaron a chocar de manera desastrosa y desordenada. Ambos alegando tener una razón que no comprendía.

De esta manera, sin quererlo, Fire retrocedió, tal y como su hermano lo había hecho durante el viaje ferroviario. Sin embargo, en vez de pensar en una antigua casa, se halló a sí mismo en medio de las paredes grises y sin alma del conocido Orfanato de Canterlot. Un lugar frío, donde las encargadas no debían conocer el amor. Tenía varias cercas enrejadas, con las partes altas llenas de alambres con púas, como si de una cárcel se tratara. Todo potro que fuera obligado bajo las circunstancias a estar allí vivía atormentado por el mísero recuerdo de ese lugar.

Aprisionado, como un pobre gato son escapatoria alguna, el alicornio blanco estaba con la cola entre las patas, arrinconado en una esquina, observando una lucha en la cual no podía hablar. Su mejor amigo de ese entonces, un unicornio de crin gnegra despeinada y pelaje blanco, igual que sus ojos, cuya única peculiaridad era querer parecerse a un dragón ya que, según él, eran seres maravillosos, llamado Coin Destiny, era un poni particular. De todas las cosas que le pasaban, eran regidas por una extraña fuerza de probabilidad entre cincuenta y cincuenta.

Había llegado unos dos años después de Havent, en una canasta demasiado cómoda como para decir que los padres eran de la parte humilde de la población. Más allá de eso, arribó con la extraña misiva que contenía una moneda de plata. Havent reparó en él cuando cumplió seis años de edad, y notó que no había recibido ni un regalo. Intrigado por la ausencia de una cara triste, se acercó a preguntar.

— Oye, ¿por qué no estás triste?

Ante tal sorpresiva y directa pregunta, Coin giró la cabeza, alejando la vista del trozo de pastel gris que sabía a limones dulces.

— ¿Qué? — expresó un poco confundido.

— Dije que por qué no estás triste.

El unicornio echó la cabeza hacia atrás como dando una señal de haber comprendido, pero al mismo tiempo no haberlo hecho.

— Pues... ¿por qué habría de estarlo? — respondió a medias, como esperando a que el otro aclarase sus dudas.

El alicornio, cubierto por una gabardina que le quedaba extremadamente holgada, sonrió y vio dónde radicaba el problema de la conversación.

— Es que hoy cumples años y no has recibido nada.

Destiny cayó en conciencia de qué hablaba el mayor.

— Ah, no me preocupo. Ayer mi moneda me dijo que no recibiría nada en mi cumpleaños.

La curiosidad movió toda la conversación. Durante la tarde, ambos huérfanos hablaron sobre las casualidades de la vida. Ahí, Coin explicó que todas las acciones inciertas eran conocidas por su moneda mágica. Un artilugio de apariencia común, pero dotada con algún tipo de magia para predecir el futuro. El método siempre era el mismo: el de crin negra daba las opciones 'Sí' y 'No' aplicadas en cada cara de la moneda, la lanzaba al aire y el resultado era irreversible.

El día de la pelea, ambos amigos se habían encontrado en el comedor, como siempre a la hora del almuerzo. Todo pudiera haber sido normal si el más grande, un pegaso rosa con ojos dorados y crin verde lima, no se hubiese metido a provocar problemas. Era corpulento como un tractor, uno al que todos llamaban Princesa Limón hasta que lanzó a uno de ellos fuera de las paredes de la instalación. A partir de ahí, le temieron tanto que nadie volvió a llamarle de esa forma, sino King Flight, como el villano favorito de sus cómics. Más allá de eso, nadie conocía su verdadero nombre.

El conflicto había empezado porque Flight había tirado la bandeja de Havent con comida al suelo, arruinando el plato de masa gris preparado con 'cariño' para todos los huérfanos.

— Ahora, lárgate de mi vista antes de que te patee el...

— ¡Déjale en paz, Limón! — gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación el pequeño Coin, que contaba apenas con diez años, planeando enfrentarse al otro de catorce.

Todos los potrillos y potrancas dieron un jadeo de asombro. Nadie se atrevió, por miedo, a mencionar ese nomhre. El alado volteó con los ojos inyectados en cólera. Dando pasos agigantados y sonoros, se dirigió al unicornio.

— Repítelo, imbécil — insultó para luego quitarle la moneda, que Destiny llevaba flotando a todas partes —. Eres sólo un rarito que juega con su moneda — acto seguido, tiró la plata al suelo y escupió sobre ella —, ¿por qué no le dices a tus padres que te vengan a buscar antes de que beses a tu novio? — cuestionó haciendo una referencia a Havent, quien, con las mejillas sonrojadas, agachó la cabeza para ocultar la pena.

Coin temblaba de la furia, con ganas de hacer algo, pero con la impotencia de no poder por estar congelado del miedo. Cuando el bravucón volteó, el unicornio le lanzó otra bandeja de comida a la cabeza, llenándolo de desperdicios. Fue tanto el estruendo, que todos se callaron y el salón quedó inmerso en un silencio sepulcral. El de pelaje blanco le dedicó una sonrisa a Havent, cuya cara era la descripción perfecta de miedo. Esa sonrisa tenía el mensaje de "si muero, te visitaré como un fantasma". Fire no pudo evitar sonreír antes de ver cómo empezaron a correr como el gato y el ratón. Una vez lejos de la vista de todos, tomó la moneda con esperanza.

— ¿Coin saldrá vivo de ésta? — cuestionó al vacío, sólo para lanzarla y sonreír ante el resultado.

...

Una vez terminada la 'reunión familiar', en la que Star había salido a regañadientes, todos se dirigieron al nuevo salón hecho especialmente para ruedas de prensa. La pelea que había ocurrido, en la que casi no se lanzaban objetos contundentes, fue catastrófica. Era un misterio si Celestia, por la ira causada, había utilizado la Voz real de Canterlot para callar al semental, sin lograrlo. Sólo se enfrió el ambiente cuando Luna abrió la puerta, ignorante del huracán que tuvo lugar, para anunciar que ya debían bajar. El alicornio blanco puso un casco sobre el lomo de su hermano, pidiéndole sin palabras que se calmase un poco.

Ambos machos andaban juntos, de la misma forma, pensando en lo que sucedería más tarde. Ellos debían estar en ese evento informativo, pero no estaban demasiado seguros. Uno miraba al techo, mientras el otro no separaba la vista del suelo. Pensamientos de incertidumbre lograron entrar en las dos mentes por igual y, por primera vez, sentían un miedo compartido desde que la madre de StarLight fue de visita. No obstante, tenían claro que no debían compararlo.

Aunque, si revisaban cómo habían avanzado las cosas en las últimas semanas, no sabían exactamente de qué preocuparse. No tenían perfectamente claro a qué tenerle miedo. No esperaban nada, y no entendieron hasta que el evento había terminado: Le tenían miedo al futuro, era incierto, era desconocido; era, simplemente, el futuro.

Esos momentos eran los que uno apreciaba esas pequeñas cosas que parecían mágicas, como la moneda del pequeño Coin Destiny. Cachivaches que no tienen una explicación, pero funcionan de todas formas. Así, los dos jóvenes sintieron que el pasillo se hacía extremadamente largo, y la gravedad aumentaba de forma considerable. El tiempo era percibido en cámara lenta mientras todos llegaban a un gran salón de piso hecho con madera, lo que hacía resonar un sonido parecido a un espectáculo de claqué. Los ruidos tenían una extraña reverberación pura en cualquier rincón. La habitación poseía unos platillos flotantes hechos de aluminio, pintados de colores alegres, de acorde a las fiestas de verano, que estaban a punto de suceder. Eso provocaba que el sonido siempre fuese igual en todo el lugar.

¿Quién sabría cuántos metros abarcaba? Iluminado por luz completamente blanca, pero demostrando el techo de color amarillo pastel, era un verdadero misterio la razón por que era una sala de conferencias. Parecía un salón de fiestas. Aquellos ponis que pensaran eso, estaban en lo correcto. Lo cierto era que la princesa Celestia se había adelantado tanto que mandó a construir el cuarto para la celebración de cada cumpleaños de su hijo. Estaba realmente emocionada, hasta que sus esperanzas se vieron destrozadas por las implacables circunstancias de la vida.

Sentados en sillas plegables, todos frente a una gran mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco de alta elegancia, varios ponis, en su mayoría, habían acudido con las mayores y mejores expectativas. El pueblo acostumbraba a pensar que, cualquier cosa que dijera la realeza, era importante. Por lo tanto, no importaba si la heredera Luna divagaba con la cantidad de años que estuvo en su satélite, a los ponis les encantaba.

Estaban reporteros de casi todos los periódicos serios, tales como Canterlot Times y Equestria Daily; así como las revistas de noticias amarillistas que tanto detestaban todos, como 'El Kiosko Ekuestre'. Aunque la mayoría lo compraban para llenar las sopas de letras y sudokus. Así que no tenían planes de ir a la bancarrota en los años continuos.

Cuando la melena multicolor de la princesa del astro mayor empezó a mostrarse, los flashes empezaron a surgir, como tigres que esperaban pacientemente a sus presas. Inclusive, algunos aplaudieron la presencia de Celestia, como si de una superestrella se tratase.

Al llegar al pódium, ella hizo una seña levantando el casco, con la que todos los testigos hicieron silencio, mientras algunos guardias lunares y solares, completamente inmóviles, vigilaban atentamente a los espectadores. Star y Havent se sentaron detrás de la mesa, reparando en aquellos reporteros que les veían con confusión, probablemente preguntándose quiénes eran y por qué estaban ahí. Sin embargo, no les molestó mucho si le restaban importancia para concentrarse en el verdadero acto principal: la princesa Celestia.

— Sementales y yeguas de Equestria, es un placer para mí que hayan asistido a esta rueda de prensa.

...

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que derrame lagrimas aquí?_

_Cuando no pude pensar ni mucho menos hablar,_

_Me hice el tonto para poder olvidar_

_que me aleje de la tristeza, nada más._

_Es algo que no puedo soportar _

_porque sólo quiero sonreír una vez más. — _Havent Fire.

* * *

**Pues, ha sido una completa aventura escribir este capítulo, quedaron muchas preguntas sobre la mesa y el drama es enorme.**

**Antes de terminar, quiero decir que este capítulo lo dedico a una buena amiga mía, que puede estar pasando por momentos difíciles. Si estás leyendo esto, y para todos mis seguidores y lectores que estén pasando por malos ratos, quiero decirles que los aprecio por no rendirse nunca. Eso es lo importante, y quiero terminar con la frase que siempre suelo decir a mis amigos: No están solos.**

**Hasta aquí llegamos hoy, mis queridos amigos invisibles**

**Si les gustó, dejen un review. Si tienen preguntas, dejen un review, si tienen alguna crítica, dejen un review. El escritor se los agradece.**

**Los veré en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Despidiéndose, siempre deseándoles lo mejor.**

**CSR**


	14. Capítulo 11

**Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles, aquí CSR con una continuación que seguro no se esperaban.**

**Aun cuando, y digo el día que actualizo este capítulo, 31 de marzo, sea mi cumpleaños, decidí no descansar para traerles una respuesta a la intriga pasada.**

**Gracias, de nuevo, por sus reviews. Sin ustedes, no podría continuar.**

**Sin nada más que decir, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido.**

**Capítulo 11: La Rueda de Prensa.**

Las gotas de sudor frío caían en cámara lenta, cada persona que se encontraba en las gradas estaba al borde de sus asientos, con las puntas de los lápices afincados en las libretas, dejando un punto desagradable de grafito, que probablemente ensuciaría la piel al limpiar sus restos. Eran esas pequeñas sensaciones desagradables, y era exactamente como todos se sentían. No existían excepciones.

La princesa Celestia estaba frente al podio principal, no necesitaba ningún dispositivo para modular bien su tono. Su imponente, pero suave voz llegaba hasta los rincones más recónditos del lugar. Más allá de eso, ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, quizás por segunda vez en todo su reinado. Algunas cosas eran difíciles de explicar, y eso se repetía internamente. ¿Cómo le confesaba a una nación entera que había tenido un hijo con un semental con el que no se había ni casado? En la vida se cometen muchos errores, se reprimió a sí misma por meses; pero en el momento que vio a su pequeño potro blanco con crines flameantes, todas sus preocupaciones se esfumaron, sólo para brindar todo su amor a aquel chiquillo que había engendrado en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Por otra parte, StarLight Dust estaba sentado sin mover un solo músculo en todo el cuerpo, con la vista fija hacia la puerta más lejana, por donde supuso que habían entrado los periodistas, con algunos mechones de su crin despeinada, que Havent arreglaba con magia disimulada. Ambos parecían tener el complejo de haber visto un fantasma o algo peor. No querían imaginarse lo que vendría después; aunque, secretamente, el unicornio ya lo hacía. Posiblemente llegarían miles de propuestas de entrevistas, a las cuales él no querría contestar, y su compañero se tendría que mudar al castillo de Canterlot.

La única que parecía tranquila era Luna, quién era ignorante de la forma directa en que todos parecían sentirse. Se sentía un poco incómoda, eso sí; además de ser empática con su hermana, realmente ella no consideraba verse muy comprometida. Sin embargo, no tenía muy bien pensado qué diría si le llegasen a preguntar algo. Una decisión un poco irresponsable, pero que, por fortuna para ella, resultó al ver que ningún poni le preguntó nada.

— Sementales y yeguas de Equestria, es un placer para mí que hayáis asistido a esta rueda de prensa. Les agradezco su asistencia porque confío en que vosotros son los medios más adecuados para brindar la información a todo el reino, sin excepciones — se presentó en su típico tono, mirando a cada uno de los presentes, pero sin hacer la vista hacia atrás —. Como habéis de ser conocedores, este tipo de encuentros no es muy común entre nosotros; no obstante, existen ciertos asuntos que me veo en obligación de aclarar. Más allá de la farándula, los escándalos sin sentido, debemos tener la verdad por delante, como siempre ha sido principio de la familia real de Canterlot. Si recordamos la historia, tendremos en mente que nuestros antepasados fueron…

El unicornio turquesa sintió unos leves golpes en el lomo, y volteó levemente hacia su derecha. No le agradaba ser interrumpido mientras escuchaba una exposición.

— ¿Qué pasa, Havent? — susurró entre dientes, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Cual potrillo, el aludido le respondió con una voz baja, tímida y aguda.

— Estoy nervioso, hermano.

Ante tal comentario, el mayor se quedó con la vista perdida, intentando buscar algún objetivo para la vista, y así organizar mejor las palabras. Respiró profundo y respondió.

— Yo también.

Mientras tanto, la princesa del Sol seguía con su discurso introductorio, aclarando los principios de la diosa Artemisa, los momentos del reinado de Caos, el destierro de su hermana, sin salir de todo el control que la jerarquía monárquica establecida por ellas, que tenían su resultado en la nación armónica y pacífica que sería el reino de Equestria. Lamentablemente, por cada palabra que pronunciara, sabía que se acercaba al tópico más difícil.

—… Es muy fácil equivocarse. Todos lo hemos hecho en alguna extraña ocasión, movidos por circunstancias indeseadas, que nos ponen a presión, como seres ecuestres vivos que somos — para asombro de la multitud, la gobernante había cambiado su discurso drásticamente a un tono más defensivo, casi en forma de excusa, la polémica en las mentes periodísticas aumentaba —. En este día, deseo que escuchéis, más allá de mis faltas, todas mis razones. Les prometo que la explicación será lo más completa posible — dijo mientras extendía un casco hacia el alicornio blanco, el más joven de la sala, haciéndole señas de levantarse, lo cual hizo para obedecer —. Este poni, que está frente a ustedes, yo lo presento como mi hijo biológico, el príncipe Havent Fire.

La prensa soltó un jadeo de asombro, seguido de una enorme oleada de flashes de cámaras, todas apuntando al recién presentado, quien no tuvo más opción que sonreír incómodo, entrecerrando los ojos para evitar quedarse ciego. La opinión pública sería entonces.

Sin embargo, más allá de preocuparse por la situación en la que se encontraba la familia real en ese entonces, se cuestionó si eso se repetiría diariamente. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el foco de atención, se había aferrado demasiado a pasar sin ser detectado por nadie, ya que el mismo vacío lo llevaba falto de cuidado. Respiró profundo, sintiendo el oxígeno llegar a cada uno de sus pulmones. Aire tóxico, de bulbos quemados, pero al cual veía a sus demás familiares. Volteó a ver a su hermano, quien se había tapado la boca sutilmente con un casco, sólo para toser sin hacer escándalo. Conocía que tenía unos sentidos desarrollados.

«Maldición, Havent» exclamó en sus adentros, lamentándose de lo ocurrido, aunque no supo por dónde empezar a maldecir su suerte. Estuvo el día en que lo encontró, y luego lo vio en la estación de trenes, para después ayudarlo en el parque. De alguna forma, decidió no culpar al 'cuándo' sino al 'qué'.

La regente volvió a levantar el casco, imponiendo el silencio de nueva cuenta. Una vez que todos se encontraron sentados en sus respectivos asientos, procedió con su discurso.

— Como princesa, debo aclarar que no fue un trabajo individual. Requirió de interminables años de búsqueda incansable. Nos dimos la tarea de no descansar hasta haberle encontrado — ante tal declaración, los periodistas no sabían a qué se refería su monarca, ¿qué quería decir con 'encontrar'?—. Por eso debemos también brindar una espléndida felicitación a todo el equipo de inteligencia y defensa del reino.

StarLight rodó los ojos con indiferencia, esperando a que ninguno de los espectadores lo notase. Luego, su hermano adoptivo se acercó a susurrarle algo.

— Mi madre se ha despistado tanto que no dijo que había desaparecido en primer lugar. — rio un poco ante el hecho.

Eso era exactamente lo que tenía preocupado al semental mayor. Celestia estaba omitiendo muchos datos, pero aclarando cosas innecesarias en ese mismo caso. No faltaría mucho para que los periodistas se dieran cuenta de la falta de piezas en el rompecabezas.

Ante la más retórica y superficial existencia y popularidad de todos los personajes frente a la mesa, la hermana de Luna había decidido dar un último paso antes de la ronda de preguntas.

— Algo que agradecemos también, es la participación ciudadana, sin la cual no hubiésemos logrado el objetivo de continuar con el principado, todo para el buen control del Estado. Hay que aclarar, más allá de cualquier individualismo, que el príncipe Havent no hubiese regresado a su hogar sin ayuda del unicornio StarLight Dust, residente de Ponyville.

Las luces empezaron a destellar nuevamente, aunque cambiando su objetivo, como hienas y chacales acechando para atacar a sus presas. El presentado no quiso colocar su mejor perfil ante la opinión pública, así que decidió permanecer inmóvil e inexpresivo durante la oleada de flashes.

Sólo se dignó a dar un gesto cuando escuchó, de parte de la princesa, que subiera al centro para contar su parte de la historia a todos. Por supuesto, el mensaje le llegó como un susurro en medio de un abrazo, todo como excusa de un terrible show mediático, una historia más para venderle a la imagen de la sociedad. Ante tal recomendación, dada con un tono autocrático, y que también parecía una orden, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y colocarse ante el estrado. Miró hacia atrás, sin expresar su inseguridad, mirando a todos los que se encontraban sentados. Havent le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, así como lo hizo Celestia, aunque algo le incomodó más acerca de la seguridad de la yegua blanca.

De esa manera, volvió la mirada al público e hizo lo que se convertiría en su primer discurso ante los medios. Se aclaró la garganta y proyectó la voz lo más que pudo, intentando mantener su típico tono grave y tranquilo.

— Eh... Buenas tardes, estimados compañeros — saludó cordialmente con pausas entre sus palabras; al iniciar, vio como todos guardaron silencio —. En esta rueda de prensa, sorprendente para todos... Inclusive para mí — susurró disgustado —, creo que ya se ha aclarado bastante, ¿no? Ahem... Y también creo que debería aclarar algunas otras cosas. Hace ya... casi dos meses, encontré al príncipe deambulando por la estación de trenes en Ponyville... que queda allí, en Ponyville — tosió para disimular la metida de pata que acababa de hacer —. Y más allá de cualquier ignorancia, al verlo allí, mi instinto me indicó que ese poni no era como los otros. Tiene ese toque, eso en la vista, no sé si me doy a entender - dudó haciendo gestos imparables con los cascos —. Algo que 'su majestad' olvidó mencionar es que su hijo había sido secuestrado y metido en en un orfanato por casi dieciocho años.

Aunque estuviese mintiendo descaradamente, y no se le notaba, varias cosas que había dicho eran ciertas. Star no tenía conocimiento del rapto, se lo había inventado, aunque provocó una presión anormal en el pecho de la gobernante. Era el peso de la culpa, la culpa de haberle mentido a sus súbditos por casi dos décadas. Ella empezó a sentirse mal, y el sentimiento aumentaba con cada palabra, fuera real o imaginaria, del semental de gafas y crin roja con mechones amarillos.

A mitad de la exposición, cuando se asomó el tema del tío fallecido, la regente interrumpió, dando de nuevo las gracias, y anunciando que se pasaría a la sección de preguntas, como era costumbre. Ya antes, se había formado una lista para llevar el orden del asunto. El más atento fue un reportero del Canterlot Times, un poni terrestre de pelaje dorado, crin naranja y ojos celeste, llamado New Cloud y conocido como el periodista estrella que le daba el reconocimiento al diario. Este se levantó, con la libreta frente a sus cascos, con varias notas que procedió a leer.

— Buenas. New Cloud, Canterlot Times — dijo con todas las prisas —. Eh, para su majestad, la princesa Celestia: Sí bien es cierto que se estuvo investigando el paradero del príncipe Havent Fire, ¿puede decirnos cómo desapareció y quién es el padre, para empezar? Segundo, teniendo en cuenta que él es menor de edad, ¿posee conocimientos sobre la dirección de la Nación? Y, por último, para el señor Dust, ¿busca usted alguna recompensa o gratificación por lo ocurrido? Muchas gracias. — finalizó mientras tomaba asiento.

El unicornio turquesa no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido ante tal pregunta. Teniendo todo en cuenta lo que había pasado, después de tanto, ¿sólo para ser considerado un vil y simple oportunista de segunda? No se iba a quedar con esa descripción. Con la mayor intención de responderle, tomo aire hasta que escuchó a alguien más responder por él.

— Con respecto a… el tema del padre, prefiero no hacer comentarios al respecto hasta que sea el momento más adecuado. El caso de la desaparición de mi hijo aún no ha sido cerrado. Aún quedan muchas cosas que desconocemos, entre ellas los motivos del rapto y sus autores — esto hizo que todos en la mesa voltearan la mirada hacia ella, para atender mejor a su respuesta. Ella, deliberadamente, levitó un vaso de agua y bebió un pequeño trago —. Por otra parte, el proceso de educación del príncipe se encuentra en desarrollo. No deben preocuparse por ello, estoy bastante segura que recibirá la debida atención, así como la información que sea necesaria. Con respecto al tema de StarLight Dust — el mencionado le dirigió una mirada severa, pero algo temerosa con respecto a las palabras que mencionaría —, más allá de cualquier excusa, y luego de una larga plática con el gabinete, se decidió nombrarle como nuevo Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores, en reemplazo del semental Chat Roytorn, que pasará a ser embajador de Arabia Equina.

Ante tal decisión, el poni que tomaría el nuevo cargo abrió los ojos a más no poder, y bajó la mirada extrañado hacia el suelo. Su hermano, quien había estado callado por casi la totalidad de la rueda de prensa, le dio palmadas en la espalda, expresándole sus más sinceras felicitaciones por su nuevo trabajo. Lo que no notaba, era que su hermano se estaba hiperventilando, eso se combinó con su diferente y acelerado pulso, que daba todas señas de tratarse de un ataque de pánico. Sudó frío, tan frío como el clima Ponyville en el Día de los Corazones Cálidos; tan frío que las estalactitas de las más antiguas cuevas polares sentirían envidia. Finalmente, y con ayuda de una bolsa de papel, que había hecho aparecer de la nada, logró calmarse lo suficiente como para aparentar tranquilidad ante el público, que no paraba ni un instante de tomarle cuanta fotografía pudiese.

Juraba que tomaría represalias contra la princesa Celestia de una forma u otra.

…

Tres alicornios y un unicornio salieron de la sala de conferencias suspirando por el cansancio. Eran las nueve de la noche, habían dejado sus palabras a la prensa, luego del largo encuentro, que quizás hubiese durado dos horas como mínimo. Todos se sentían cansados, aunque no podían negar que existían las cosas positivas y negativas del evento. El mayor de los machos se acercó a la princesa y la encaró sobre el único asunto pendiente.

— ¡¿Ministro de relaciones exteriores?! ¿Es que acaso usted ha perdido la cabeza, su majestad? ¡Ni siquiera he presentado mis credenciales y me colocará en un cargo del cual no conozco mucho, ¿no le parece eso algo irresponsable de su parte? — gritó con rabia reprimida mientras daba pasos agigantados hacia ella.

La regente no tuvo otra opción que darle una mirada severa, seria. Esa mirada despertó el mayor sentimiento de miedo al súbdito.

— Hice lo que tenía que hacer — ese tono indiferente le era desconocido a todo el mundo. Inclusive la princesa Luna se extrañó al oírla hablar así —. Ahora, señor Dust, vaya a la habitación que se le fue asignada.

Nunca fue de su agrado mostrar una faceta tan vil, de intimidación, a todos aquellos que estaban acostumbrados a la amable y serena Celestia. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando oyó una voz más joven e inocente.

— ¿Y yo qué hago, madre?

Ella volteó a mirarle, cambiando repentinamente de aspecto a uno mucho más sonriente.

— Haz lo mismo, querido hijo.

…

Havent miró el cielo esa noche, acompañado por su hermano. Los dos observaron cómo se levantaba el magnífico satélite desde el balcón de la recámara. El menor rio, su madre le había dicho que hiciese lo mismo, así que fue al cuarto de su hermano, y aprovechó la ocasión para ver la noche. Lo miró entre la curiosidad y la diversión, sin importarle mucho lo que el otro sentía.

Recordó el diario que escribía sobre su hermano. Unas letras dedicadas a descifrar a aquel poni indescriptible que fue movido, por alguna extraña fuerza del destino, a adoptar a un completo desconocido y decidir que viviera en su casa. Respiró profundo. Quería volver a casa; quería sentirse en casa, no quería tener una nueva. No es que el castillo fuese un mal lugar para vivir, sino que no se acostumbraba a vivir rodeado de lujos.

También recordó a Red, el pegaso rojo, quien le ayudó a entrar a la Universidad de Ponyville. Debía iniciar los estudios pronto, aunque tuviese que tomar clases con los mejores profesores y diplomáticos. No era un tema que le gustase.

Mientras tanto, en otra mente más cercana, todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos. No solamente porque la noticia saldría en la prensa, y todos, inclusive su madre, estarían enterados de todo lo que había pasado. Lo que más temía, era que su madre descubriera la mentira inicial, como un potrillo temiendo al peor de los regaños, pensando que no lo volverían a amar como antes. No levantó la cabeza hasta que las campanas de la Catedral, ubicada en el centro de Canterlot, dieron las doce de la medianoche. Existía el mito de que el sonido era reconocible hasta los límites de la ciudad.

Cuando volvió adentro, encontró que su hermano estaba acostado, quizás en el séptimo sueño, roncando levemente. Si despierto se veía inocente, no había palabras para cuando estaba dormido. Sin dudarlo, se acostó a su lado y miró directamente al techo, distraído por la presión de la noche, de un futuro incierto. No sabía qué hacer, durante toda la noche, estuvo revolcándose en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Básicamente no podía dormir porque, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, tenía la misma proyección de él en un barco que se hundía en una noche tormentosa. Le llegó el desagradable sabor de la inexistente agua salada, provocándole un disgusto aún mayor al que ya tenía.

Luego, sin darse cuenta, un rayo de luz le hizo abrir los ojos por enésima vez, sólo para darse cuenta de que era madrugada. El sol estaba arriba y él tendría que ir a hablar con Celestia una vez más, aunque no le gustase. Odiaba el castillo, odiaba a la monarquía, odiaba a la población que no decidía tener algo mejor y, sobre todo, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a la madre de su hermano.

Así se levantó, con una cara de pocos amigos, y preparado para enfrentar todo con mal humor.

Parecía ser otro miércoles común y corriente.

_Yo quisiera un abrazo celestial,_

_que me calme con su sonido al escuchar _

_y que pueda respirar._

_Cuando me acerco al espejo y lo puedo comprender, _

_me dan ganas de contar hasta tres,_

_de sentirme libre para poder triunfar._ — Havent Fire

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegamos, damas y caballeros por hoy.**

**La verdad, no me gusta hacer capítulos con tanto diálogo, pero este lo requería.**

**Cualquier crítica, duda, sugerencia, pueden dejarla en un hermoso review, se aprecia que lo hagan.**

**Les mando a todos un gran saludo y espero que tengan un buen día.**

**Se despide hasta la próxima.**

**CSR.**


	15. Capítulo 12

**Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles, aquí CSR con otro capítulo del fanfic más grande que ha hecho.**

**Celebremos porque, finalmente, logré actualizar en el tiempo que se merecía este fanfic que ustedes leen.**

**Nuevamente, y antes de empezar, debo agradecer a todos los que han comentado, dejado sus reviews y siguen la historia. Dejaré un mensaje para todos ustedes al final del capítulo.**

**Sin nada más que comentar por ahora, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido.**

**Capítulo 12: La vida en el ojo público.**

Algunos llegan a decir que el primer día de trabajo es uno de los más emocionantes. StarLight Dust deseaba romperle la nariz a quienquiera que lo dijera. Entre todos los días de su existencia, había ciertos que había soportado más que otros, y algunos que solían darle una jaqueca. El primero de ellos fue la visita de su madre y hermana, el segundo se contó como el día que tuvo que correr una distancia considerable hasta Canterlot; pero el más molesto, fue el día posterior a la rueda de prensa.

Desayunó esa mañana en los jardines del castillo, acompañado de la familia real. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos, difícilmente ocultas por sus gafas de pasta gruesa y algunos mechones de su despeinada crin multicolor. Durante todo ese tiempo, fijó la vista en su plato, preparado especialmente por el chef del castillo: un par de zanahorias hervidas, picadas con exquisita perfección, junto a varias hojas de lechuga. Por supuesto, él se sintió incómodo sin su café diario, adornado con crema batida, colocada sin ningún tipo de cuidado especial por el barista de la cafetería ubicada en la estación de trenes de Ponyville.

Havent, por otra parte, se sentía feliz de una manera no acostumbrada. Entre otras cosas, pensó que la vida le había sonreído constantemente luego de andar gran parte de su vida en una continua penumbra. Tal fue su desconocimiento de la situación actual, que no recordó a su propia sangre adoptiva. Había olvidado a la madre de su hermano, a quien nunca consideró como una madre, y a la hermana de su hermano, que pasaría a ser su propia hermana, pero que nunca llamó así. De hecho, y luego de haberlo pensado unos cuantos años después, nunca se dirigió a nadie como su 'familia', salvo a Star. Ni siquiera a Celestia, que fue la primera en llamarlo 'hijo', pues parecía una relación tan superficial que los genes eran desechados instantáneamente.

— ¿No le encuentra sazón a su comida, señor Dust? — cuestionó inocente la princesa Luna, al ver la falta de emoción con la que el unicornio se alimentaba.

— No, su majestad. Todo se encuentra en perfectas condiciones.

La respuesta fue tan respetuosa, que la hermana mayor no se lo había terminado de tragar. ¿Había sido amable con la realeza? Desde el principio, la alicornio blanca había analizado a la perfección el comportamiento del plebeyo. «Entonces debe tener algo en mi contra» pensó de inmediato, sintiéndose un poco amenazada por ese hecho. Llegó a la conclusión de que haberle nombrado ministro había sido un error, pero ya no podía llorar sobre la leche derramada.

— Debo informarle que empezará a trabajar a partir del próximo lunes, señor Dust. Supongo que usted conocerá la sede administrativa del reino. — le indicó la princesa del Sol.

Havent levantó la vista de su comida, que devoraba con total infantilismo.

— ¿Eh? Pero mamá, hoy es miércoles. Todavía quedan cinco días para el próximo lunes.

Star sonrió ante tal comentario, su hermano tenía razón. ¿Cuál era el motivo de retrasar tanto su inicio en el puesto?

— P…pues, supongo que ha de estar agotado. Además, es menester que él repose y hable con su familia, ¿no es así? — dijo para después sorber un poco de la sopa de vegetales que tenía en frente.

El jardín se rodeó de un estruendoso silencio. Fue tanto que, si hubiese sido ruido, le hubiera volado los tímpanos a cualquiera. Arduo, perturbador, intranquilo, lleno de presión externa, el unicornio se retiró ansioso, con la crin cubriéndole los ojos, dando a entender que necesitaba un corte. Por otra parte, al verlo ser tan brusco en sus movimientos, Havent se preocupó tanto que se levantó de la misma forma. Esto alertó a los guardias reales, quienes dieron un paso hacia adelante como prevención de cualquier ataque.

— Le agradezco el gesto, princesa Celestia — empezó con voz suave, casi en un susurro —; pero soy perfectamente capaz de hacer mi trabajo como siempre lo he hecho.

La mandataria le miró escéptica, no le gustaba que le dejasen así. Era obvio obvio que ella no aceptaría un 'no' por respuesta.

...

La luz ya golpeaba de lleno en todos los rincones descubiertos de la gran planicie que era el trayecto desde Canterlot hasta Ponyville, por supuesto, luego de pasar por medio de los túneles en la montaña. Las hojas se veían más verdes, las rocas más sólidas, y las flores más vivas. El precioso oxígeno deambulaba en el espacio, alimentando a cada ser vivo, dejando constancia de que el mundo no era igual todos los días, sino que estaba en un cambio constante. En eso estaba concentrado el menor de los dos, quien estaba de encubierto, disfrazado de pies a cabeza gracias a un hechizo enseñado por su tía para fingir ser otro poni. Havent Fire dejó entonces de ser un alicornio de pelaje blanco y crin amarilla como el fuego, y pasó a ser un unicornio de pelaje negro con crin verde. Sin embargo, lo único que no había cambiado era que aún utilizaba su gabardina de cuero negro, aunque esa era diseñada y renovada por Rarity. Nadie desconfiaba del unicornio Toxic Night, quien viajaba con una identificación y pasaporte de acorde con sus nuevos datos, para no ser descubierto.

Estaba demasiado emocionado, pensando en todo como una refrescante y excitante experiencia. Estaba desconectado del mundo real, ubicado en lo que no debía; era el completo opuesto de su hermano en esos momentos. Dust, siempre pensando con un paso adelante, supuso que la prensa debía estar volviéndose loca al obtener los datos de su vivienda, quizás para entrevistas privadas sobre su encuentro con el príncipe.

No fueron necesarias mayores explicaciones, unos minutos después ya estaban en la villa, donde fueron asaltados por una multitud de quince ponis. Los reporteros no tomaron con mayor importancia a aquel que acompañaba al nuevo empleado público. Todo el viaje, desde la estación hasta la vivienda del mayor, fue una constante evasión de preguntas mientras, apresurados, trotaban contra los flashes de las cámaras. Sólo lograron quedar en calma cuando bloquearon las ventanas y puertas de la particular casa de techo rojo al lado del parque.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, cansados, jadeando por el ejercicio que habían realizado para escapar de los periodistas, quienes, quizás, usarían sus pocos datos gráficos para publicar noticias amarillistas. Ni siquiera se detuvo a declarar el típico 'sin comentarios'. Simplemente andó como si fuera lo único que debía hacer. Miraron el reloj al mismo tiempo, sólo para descubrir que no eran más de las tres de la tarde.

— ¿No te parece emocionante, hermano?

— ¿El qué? ¿Escapar del bullicio o no poder andar sin alguien que te pregunte asuntos de Estado? — respondió Star con un marcado sarcasmo, lo que le quitó la sonrisa al disfrazado. Después de unos minutos, Star se levantó un poco molesto -— Voy a prepararme para ma... ña...

No pudo concluir la palabra por notar el montón de cartas desordenadas por todo el suelo de la sala. Reiría en un futuro lejano por recordar ese hecho, todas eran de su hermana, Crushy Love, quien estaba en una gira por todos los teatros de Manehattan, y de su madre, Diamond Melody, que se encontraba en algún estudio de grabación, creando un nuevo álbum con DJ Pon-3. Horas después, se encargó de escribir una misiva a ambas, que tuvo que reescribir para que fueran dos. En ella, aclaró que todo estaba bien y que aclarará todo en la próxima reunión familiar, que tocaba el posterior domingo por ser el aniversario de la fundación de Ponyville.

Ya una vez enviados los mensajes, ambos se acomodaron como pudieron en sus respectivas habitaciones, solo para ir a cenar un puré de manzanas preparado por Havent, que estaba aprendiendo a cocinar por parte de su hermano.

Esa noche, StarLight Dust se acostó en el sillón y empezó a leer las cartas, una por una, y sólo durmió cuando concluyó su lectura, ya pasada la medianoche.

...

A la mañana siguiente, un unicornio de pelaje turquesa se acercó hasta la entrada de un enorme edificio, mayor y único exponente de la arquitectura moderna en Canterlot. Si bien la capital de Equestria era lugar para aquellos que deseaban aprender, no tenía la costumbre de cambiar las viejas temáticas, pues la mayoría de la población se sentía más cómoda con una vista clásica.

La estructura debía tener, por lo menos, unos doce pisos de dos metros y medio de altura, aunque se veía más alto que largo o ancho. Los mismos parecían extrañamente construidos con cristal, producto de los intercambios materiales entre el reino y el imperio vecino. Podía verse a través de las densas paredes, como si sólo existiera el suelo levitando sobre otras placas. Según el presidente del Parlamento de aquel entonces, representaba la transparencia de las instituciones públicas ante el público. «Pura cháchara política» pensó el nuevo ministro mientras se adentraba al inmueble.

Lo primero que pudo ver, y que todos por fuera también podían ver, era un enorme escritorio donde se encontraba la secretaria. Tenía una larga crin dorada, recogida para darle un aspecto más ordenado, era de pelaje púrpura, ojos negros y su CutieMark era invisible ante todos, según la recordaba el mismo StarLight. Al contrario de cualquier estereotipo, tenía un aspecto alegre, como si disfrutase su trabajo. Por supuesto, se encontraba revisando las citas del día, y el registro de todos los que habían llegado. No pasó mucho para que fuese interrumpida por el semental.

— Buenos días, disculpe — se excusó, cosa que llamó la atención de la yegua, a quien no se le calculaban más de veintidós años —. Estoy aquí por mi nuevo cargo.

Ella simplemente ensanchó su ya amplia sonrisa, mientras hacía contacto visual directo con el que atendía. Detrás de esos ojos, se encontraba un vacío, como so buscase algo con desesperación, cosa que Dust notó.

— Oh, buenos días. ¿Es su primer día aquí? — recibió un asentimiento por respuesta — ¡Eso es excelente! ¡Siéntase súper bienvenido! ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Ante tal pregunta, el de gafas se inclinó más sobre el escritorio, buscando bajar su tono de voz a lo más mínimo.

— Soy... Eh... StarLight Dust — hizo una pausa para mirar alrededor y declarar en un susurro —, el nuevo ministro de relaciones exteriores.

La trabajadora se alejó un poco y dio un jadeo de sorpresa. Al parecer, no se esperaba la llegada del otro. Sin responder, empezó a escudriñar entre los archivos por algo. Al final, sacó una carpeta roja que hacía contraste con las demás. Esta tenía un recuadro blanco con la inscripción "MIN. STAR" en letras negras. Había sido entregada la tarde del día anterior por un guardia real jadeante, como si hubiera sido una asignación de última hora.

«Sígame, por favor.» fue lo último que se escuchó decir antes de que se dirigiesen ambos a un cubículo amplio de cristal transparente que, por alguna razón extraña, tenía unas cadenas gruesas en la parte superior. De repente, dos puertas paralelas de color negro empezaron a cerrarse hasta dejar el lugar en una completa oscuridad. Era curioso, ¿cómo podía haber completa oscuridad en algo completamente invisible? De alguna forma, la única explicación que se planteaba el poni vestido de corbata, pues la única cosa que cambió StarLight en su vestuario fue una corbata negra, era que el lugar estaba lleno de luz negra. Pero eso era ilógico, ¿bombillas de luz negra? Era un concepto contradictorio.

Siguiendo con su comportamiento sistemático, la fémina presionó un botón en una de las puertas y todo se iluminó con un rojo tenue. De forma repentina, sintió su peso aumentar al mismo tiempo que casi perdía el equilibrio. Una vez recuperado, volvió a reintegrarse.

— Así que esto es un elevador.

La acertada deducción del semental hizo reír a la secretaria por su desconocimiento a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Suspiró de felicidad, pues le encantaba su trabajo. Fue así como, al cabo de unos segundos, llegaron al piso más alto del edificio. Era amplio, esa era una realidad. Escritorios, archivos, puertas hacia otras habitaciones llenas de lo mismo. El novato entonces analizó bien las probabilidades, pues era obvio que ese piso debía ser un infierno llegado el mediodía. A esas horas, el único piso que recibía de lleno el calor y la luz debía ser ese, los demás estarían cubiertos por la sombra de las placas que dividían los departamentos. Algunos inclusive se preguntaban si hacer un edificio transparente era una buena idea.

Ambos unicornios anduvieron por los pasillos que describían el espacio entre los cubículos, posiblemente dedicados a los contadores y economistas, corredores de bolsa empedernidos que pensaban que debía haber algo mejor en la vida, algunos quienes corrían a toda velocidad, como si hubieran olvidado algo importante. Continuaron hasta llegar a una puerta de caoba con un cuadro de vidrio que indicaba el despacho del Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores de Equestria. Era un título que podía intimidar, ya que aplicaba a alguien con control de una materia en toda una nación.

La secretaría, un poco divertida por la seriedad del macho, levitó la carpeta entre ellos y sacó una llave que parecía hecha de oro, la cual entregó a su acompañante, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Este sólo la aceptó y decidió abrir la puerta. Lo que vio adentro le causó tal emoción, que básicamente era nula, pues ya había visto tal interior de la habitación desde afuera, ya que las paredes eran de cristal transparente. Era lo mismo de afuera, sólo que tenía un sofá mediano de color rojo, y una ventana hacia el exterior. «Una ventana. Definitivamente perdieron la cabeza quienes hicieron este cuarto en particular» se dijo a sí mismo mientras colocaba su alforja en un perchero, al mismo tiempo que ubicaba la carpeta sobre la mesa en medio del lugar.

— Esta es su nueva oficina, realmente es acogedora, ¿no cree? — preguntó mientras observaba con ilusión a Dust, quien no le respondió al instante, lo que la hizo inclinar un poco la cabeza, dirigiendo una mirada de curiosidad — Usted no habla mucho, ¿no es así?

El aludido suspiró y cambió, calmadamente, el objetivo de su vista hacia la única acompañante que tenía en esa habitación. De alguna forma, le recordaba a Rarity cuando hablaba sobre sus problemas diarios con las entregas de varios pedidos; le molestaba, entre otras cosas, no poder tener un momento de silencio cuando la visitaba.

— Sí, me parece acogedora; y no, no acostumbro a hablar demasiado — aclaró mientras revisaba las gavetas de su escritorio, sólo para encontrarse con más llaves, posiblemente utilizables en los archivos de esa oficina —. No obstante, le agradezco el gesto de interés, señorita...

— Sunny Clipper.

Ambos chocaron sus cascos y los agitaron lentamente en forma de saludo. Por algún motivo desconocido, duró más de lo normal, por lo que se acumuló una presión anormal.

Al cabo de un tiempo, ambos se despidieron, no sin antes dejar claras las asignaciones del día. Revisar ciertos acuerdos, colocar varias firmas, preparar documentos de registro importantes para la rendición de cuentas frente al Parlamento, entre otras actividades. «Si me necesita algo, señor Dust —le llamó mientras salía por la puerta—, sólo tiene que gritar» agregó para soltar una estruendosa carcajada. «Es broma, sólo toque la campanilla sobre su escritorio».

Hasta esos momentos, StarLight no había reparado en el peculiar objeto. Una vez que se dio la vuelta para agradecer, ella ya no se encontraba.

« ¿En qué clase de manicomio me habrán metido? » pensó antes de sentarse y empezar a revisar las carpetas.

...

La tarde transcurrió en total tranquilidad. Bueno, la tranquilidad que podría tener un edificio administrativo gubernamental transparente. La verdadera calma llegó a la hora del almuerzo, donde todos desaparecieron por completo, dejando cada oficina vaciada en su totalidad. Eran esas horas en las que el unicornio de corbata negra disfrutó su trabajo. Se hubiera mantenido así si no hubiera sido porque, con el rabillo del ojo, detalló una silueta alta, con una larga crin multicolor y una Cutiemark de un Sol, seguida por un montón de escoltas reales. Star no tuvo más opción que abrir la puerta cuando tres golpes secos se desprendieron en el aire, ya que no podía fingir su ausencia.

Ella traía un gran y elegante sombrero, adornado con varias plumas y piedras preciosas ligeras. Algunos rubíes, esmeraldas o diamantes en menor tamaño. Entró con una sonrisa en el rostro, un gesto de felicidad intachable, y caminó lentamente hacia la mesa.

— Buenas tardes, señor Dust. ¿Disfruta hasta ahora de su trabajo?

Levitó la pluma lejos de los documentos, la colocó en el tintero con una falta de entusiasmo notable y miró directamente a la monarca.

— Tanto como disfruto romper ventanas, su majestad — aclaró en un tono serio, pero sin dejar el sarcasmo a un lado. El comentario hizo a la princesa reír, como si hubiera sido un chiste —. ¿Qué más se le ofrece?

Se escuchó un chasquido de inconformidad, era obvio que a ella no le había agradado la respuesta.

— No tiene por qué ser tan gruñón, después de todo, hice todo lo posible para que usted estuviera muy cómodo en su trabajo. — dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero y usaba su magia para mover un poco el sol.

El semental tosió un poco y esbozó el gesto que había perdido la madre de su hermano. No obstante, no iba a comentar ni una palabra. Simplemente dejó que el silencio se apoderase de la habitación, sin una respuesta en lo absoluto. Luego de cinco minutos, la princesa se levantó con sentimientos mezclados entre la felicidad, complacencia y un disgusto contra la actitud del otro. Seguidamente, dejó una bolsa de papel sobre la mesa y se retiró con una sonrisa, sin mediar palabra alguna. Minutos después, al abrir la bolsa, Star descubrió que había un sándwich de heno.

Quienquiera que hubiese visto esa escena, le parecería algo extraño. ¿Por qué Celestia entraría a la oficina de su nuevo ministro para dejar una bolsa de papel con el almuerzo? ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Sería algún tipo de truco? Al unicornio portador de gafas no le importó, y almorzó en su propio departamento, sin nadie más que le molestara en todo el día.

Cuando la campana de la Catedral de Canterlot sonó cuatro veces seguidas, todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo de sus asientos, se separaron de su escritorio, tomaron sus alforjas, cuidadosamente colocadas en los percheros, colocaron sus firmas en el libro de registro, y se retiraron a sus respectivas casas.

StarLight Dust no mencionó nada sobre su primer día de trabajo. Un gruñido fue la única que respuesta que Havent pudo obtener.

_Esos…los de abajo…_

_que dan su vida por un mañana_

_que los de arriba se empeñan_

_en que sea un eterno ayer… _— Julio Valencia

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy; pero antes de despedirme, quiero dejar un mensaje.**

**Gracias a todos ustedes por leer esta historia. Luego de 15 capítulos, un año y cuatro meses en FanFiction(.net), debo decir que me siento agradecido con ustedes por mostrarme su apoyo, por leer lo que escribo. Si yo llegara a hacer un especial de agradecimiento a todos ustedes, acepto que no sabría cómo hacerlo, pues no quiero hacer el típico segmento de "Preguntas y Respuestas", como si yo fuera el mejor escritor de esta página (cuando, de lejos, se nota que no lo soy). Más allá de eso, quisiera hacer una historia sobre ustedes, porque ustedes son realmente los importantes aquí.**

**Aún cuando no tenga cientos o miles de seguidores, si pudiera pedir un deseo, sería quedarme con ustedes, quienes leen, no hay mejores seguidores que ustedes. Ustedes quienes han estado apoyando y dando sus opiniones desde el otro lado de la pantalla. A todos los que me siguen por el grupo de Facebook 'El Mundo del Fic', gracias también; ustedes saben más que nadie por lo que he tenido que pasar y lo que he enfrentado, no en soledad, sino con ayuda de mis amigos ahí. Todos los ataques (que me mereceré o no) y todas luchas que hemos llevado a cabo en unión. Ustedes tienen un lugar especial en mi lista.**

**Gracias a todos ustedes por leer, aún cuando me he atrasado, o me he retrasado, etcétera. Entre otros usuarios en los que puedo agradecer hasta los momentos son: ZerobronyXD, Saphira101, JisusZM**** -Chus, y a todos los que comentan con Guest. Son maravillosos y gracias a todos ustedes por sus buenos comentarios, sus críticas, y sus opiniones.**

**Los veré en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Como siempre, se despide, deseándoles lo mejor.**

**CSR.**


	16. Capítulo 13

**Buenos días/tardes/noches, mis queridos amigos invisibles. Les saludo hoy, con mucha felicidad.**

**Se siente bien volver a las raíces, y este episodio me lo demuestra. Ahora, sí, sé que existieron algunos detalles, y que algunos me los dieron a saber. Intenté solucionar un poco en este capítulo, quizás el que más he planeado.**

**En fin, le dedico este capítulo a muchas personas, realmente, por todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, y el apoyo recibido. Su ayuda para conmigo es realmente increíble.**

**Sin más que decir por ahora, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

**Conviviendo con un Desconocido.**

**Capítulo 13: La vida de las moscas.**

«La vida de las moscas es miserable» soltó en algún momento StarLight Dust, mientras bebía un vaso con jugo de sidra. Era domingo, el día en que su familia solía reunirse y, esa vez, él estaba obligado a ir. «Nacen, crecen, se reproducen y mueren. Todo en menos de tres días» según recordaba de sus clases antiguas de genética básica, que no era su favorita en ningún universo posible. Havent Fire, en ese entonces, no le estaba prestando mucha atención; había tenido suficiente con la pesadilla de la noche anterior. Debido a su inexperto manejo de los utensilios de cocina, su mente decidió llevarlo todo al extremo, y hacer que toda la casa resultase envuelta en llamas.

El menor se había despertado con una respiración agitada y un calor del mismo tártaro. Su sorpresa fue reducida a escombros cuando descubrió que, en realidad, había dormido con demasiados cobertores. Sin dudarlo, los pateó con enojo ciego, pues odiaba tener pesadillas. Además de eso, empezaba a dolerle la nuca, y la pata delantera izquierda. Cada mañana, durante los últimos tres días, amanecía con todo hasta el casco con un entumecimiento maldito, que le reducía la movilidad a meros espasmos antes de quedar estático por el cosquilleo. Definitivamente, el viejo colchón, remanente de la etapa pueril de su hermano, estaba hundiéndose demasiado.  
No tenía nada en mente, sólo se había quedado mirando la sartén con manzanas cortadas mientras se hacía el refrito. Estaba un poco preocupado, quizás por la reunión, a la cual no sabía si asistir o no. Observó la alacena, hecha con granito oscuro, como la noche, que guardaba los secretos del universo.

— ¡Havent!

El grito le sacó de sus casillas, mientras salía del trance inducido por su falta de atención. El susto había sido tal, que levantó bruscamente la sartén con la magia de su cuerno, haciendo que varios trozos salieran desparramados hacia todos lados. Volteó a ver a StarLight, quien esperaba en la mesa con las patas cruzadas, los párpados cerrados, y con su ceño levemente fruncido.

— Dime, Star —respondió cuando le pareció recuperar el control de su cuerpo y la situación, en medio de un tono preocupado, aunque intentaba disimular—, ¿pasa algo?

El unicornio gruñó disgustado.

— La comida ya está lista, lo sé con sólo olfatearlo desde aquí.

Fire tomó algunos segundos mirándolo, esperando alguna que otra instrucción, o algún comentario. La inseguridad parecía haberlo dejado, entre el cálido ambiente de la pequeña cocina. La única ventana disponible dejaba entrar la tenue luz de la madrugada, entreabierta para que entrase el olor a café proveniente de los vecinos. Al final, cuando Dust golpeó levemente los platos, Havent apagó el fuego y sirvió las raciones, para después llevarlas a la mesa.

Había sido un desayuno inquietante, lejos del disfrute regular que acostumbraba el de crin roja. Su hermano menor, a duras penas, tocaba la comida, cuando él ya se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con una servilleta de papel. Desde ya muchas noches atrás, Fire se veía extrañamente inconforme con la situación que le rodeaba. Lo difícil era que él desconocía las causas en específico; pasaba tiempo con su hermano, con su madre, con Red, y se divertía algunos días enviando cartas a Spike. Quizás la batalla de Celestia con StarLight le había afectado, aun cuando no fuera el más maduro, le molestaba el no ser tomado en cuenta. Pensaba tener buenas opiniones, pensaba ser suficientemente importante, pero ignoraba cómo le veían los demás.

Lo peor de su situación, donde intentaba disimular su conducta esquiva y cortante, atípica en él, era que odiaba que los demás se dieran cuenta de eso.

— Estás distinto — movió las orejas ante el comentario —, ¿pasa algo?

Para su mala suerte, Star se dio cuenta.

— Estoy bien — respondió elevando la vista y forzando una sonrisa, como si ello fuera cierto. Aunque, al ver la expresión inconformista de su acompañante, tuvo que actuar rápido —, de verdad. No necesitas preocuparte por mí.

— Je. Si me hubieras dicho eso cuando te encontré en el parque, me hubieras ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza.  
El remate había sido extrañamente hiriente para el menor. ¿Eso era lo único que le había causado? ¿Migraña? Todo parecía apuntar a que sería un día para olvidar, como tantos otros en su tímida juventud.

...

Las frías paredes del orfanato de Canterlot no habían perdido su toque, tan faltas de pintura que su tono grisáceo lo hacía parecer una cárcel, y eso lo notaba todo potro que llegaba a cierta edad.

— Muy bien, dulce blanco, así es como escaparemos — llamó la atención un mayor Coin Destiny, casi llegando a sus trece años, con una sonrisa picaresca, pero llena de confianza —: Vamos a llegar hasta el comedor, porque ahí saldremos al pasillo principal, que debería llevarnos a la oficina del rector.

— ¿Y para qué queremos entrar allí, flan negro? — cuestionó, con la voz distorsionada, un cambiante Havent Fire, cuya crin estaba tan revuelta como los huevos que daban como desayuno los domingos.

Ambos se sabían el camino hasta allí y, en realidad, no existía una necesidad de repasar las locaciones con el dibujo hecho en la tierra con un palo cualquiera. Podían recitar todas las frases graciosas, cortas y algo ridículas que decoraban las paredes internas del lugar. De hecho, ambos podían recorrer todo el lugar con los ojos cerrados, sin entrar en la misma habitación dos veces, o siquiera pisar el mismo suelo, todo mientras corrían a toda velocidad, con un trozo de brownie en la boca. Esa, una de sus tantas operaciones para asaltar el refrigerador a medianoche, les había costado su primer castigo; pero las risas posteriores siempre perduraban en la existencia.

— En la oficina se guardan las llaves, tontito — respondió mientras reía un poco por la ingenuidad del mayor —. Entonces, cuando tomemos las llaves, simplemente vamos a la entrada, desbloqueamos la puerta, y salimos antes de que se den cuenta.

— ¿Y así podremos abrir nuestra panadería?

Destiny ladeó rápidamente su cabeza para acomodar su oscura crin negra, que ya necesitaba un corte o, sino, le impediría ver el mundo que le rodeaba y, sobre todo, a Havent.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, hermano! — exclamó mientras chocaba sus cascos, lo que provocó las risas de ambos.

...

El repentino olor a pan recién horneado había llevado a Havent a uno de sus últimos recuerdos con el poni de moneda mágica. Mientras andaban por una calmada Ponyville, curioso para ser casi mediodía, donde algunos techos ya empezaban a necesitar reparaciones urgentes, las ventanas estaban sucias, y las puertas con marcas remanentes de visitas. El pueblo estaba envejeciendo, y había parado de renovarse, y casi nadie había notado eso.

La casa de Diamond Simphony, que había logrado comprar con su última gira por Equestria como hogar de verano, mostraba sus lujos en la entrada de la villa. Una mansión estúpidamente enorme, con un exterior que solía recordar a un pentagrama vacío, y cuya frase de alfombra no podía ser otra que "Por esta puerta, sólo encontrará su clave de sol." Nadie negaba que era algo perteneciente al quisquilloso detallismo musical. La melodía del timbre se negaba a presentar una melodía de dos notas, pero aquel que decidiera entrar estaba obligado a escuchar una hermosa armonía, quizás perteneciente a una flauta, como el inicio de una experiencia de ensueño. El alicornio blanco, que ocultaba su identidad bajo un gran sombrero hecho por Rarity, perdió su toque taciturno al escuchar tal embelesamiento auditivo.  
Sonrió de oreja a oreja, como un chiquillo encantado, y dejó de pensar en cualquier problema que pasara por su mente, miró al unicornio turquesa a su lado, y este, al contrario de cualquier expectativa, le devolvió el gesto de forma leve. Allí supo el menor que todo estaría bien.

StarLight, por su parte, mantenía una gran desconfianza ante las vistas finas, y los adornos exuberantes. Sabía que era una fachada de seguridad ante la tragedia, pues su madre nunca había podido llenar el vacío latente. Él se sentía abrumado en esas reuniones; cinco horas y media de charlas vagas, datos innecesarios, individuos que apenas se conocían, y esos que se deseaba no conocer.

De forma casi inmediata, abrió la puerta una joven yegua, desconocida para Havent, pero que le causó una sonrisa al unicornio de crin dicromática. Recordó la última vez que la vio en su totalidad, asustado por su aura oscura, como su crin, que parecía pertenecer a la mismísima noche, por su profundo color oscuro, pero con ciertos reflejos de azul cobalto. El resto de su pelaje lapislázuli contrastaba con sus ojos, al principio de apariencia maligna, pero hermosos sin duda.

— Hola, Icy. — saludó Star, para luego abrazar a su prima.

Ella, con felicidad reprimida, correspondió el abrazo, comenzando a sentir el calor de aquel familiar al que tanto quería. Algunas veces era todo lo que se necesitaba, y Icy Mint lo requería más que nadie. Ambos primos eran muy parecidos, haciendo que todos se preguntaran si, en realidad, no eran hermanos. Con vidas diferentes, a lo largo de su juventud sabían que habían pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo.

— ¿No quieres pasar?

Star chasqueó la lengua.

— Maldita sea, sabes que no. — aclaró mientras empezaba a andar hacia la sala, preparado para escuchar los nuevos problemas de la unicornio oscura, aunque no reparó en que había dejado al príncipe parado en el recibidor.

«O quizás, bueno, puedan dejarme aquí parado» pensó antes de entrar, con una expresión de ofendido. Últimamente, había estado actuando muy diferente a lo que acostumbraba, y ni siquiera sabía qué hacer en ese entonces. «Ah, rayos. Soy el príncipe de Equestria, puedo entrar donde quiera» se dijo a sí mismo antes de pasar. Quizás era algo egoísta para él, pero su lógica le dictaba lo contrario.

En los interiores de la mansión, y a pesar de sus altas expectativas, se mostraba un lugar casi desocupado, sin tantos ponis como él hubiera pensado. La mayoría de ellos eran unicornios, como si eso fuera una predestinación familiar genética, aunque no existía ningún tipo de discriminación a todos esos terrestres o pegasos, quizás nacidos por matrimonios prohibidos hace muchos años, con la esperanza de que se conservase una raza pura, o una tontería así.

No obstante, y si había algo que denotar, es que muchos de los familiares de StarLight tenían una gama de colores muy parecida a la suya, algunos renegando en el doble color de la crin del poni de lentes, pero todos muy parecidos con la iluminación adecuada. En esos momentos, Fire se sintió agobiado entre tal mínima multitud, quizás por ser la primera vez que tendría que estar entre ella durante un largo tiempo.

Los candelabros le daban un toque elegante a la cocina, con pisos de cerámica de la tierra de los dragones. Inclusive parecía que los colores filtrados por el enorme vitral, comparable sólo con los que se encontraban en el castillo de Canterlot, pintaban las paredes, quizás a falta de una buena brocha de pintura, pero nadie lo notaba en su fascinación.

Curiosamente, lo único que no parecía tan refinado eran los sillones y sofás. Cada uno parecía provenir de una casa común, a lo mejor por el gusto que tenía Diamond con lo simple, mas no con lo minimalista. El alicornio se sentó en uno de los sillones, sólo observando a todos, como un chiquillo tímido en una fiesta de mayores. Para colmo, no había señales del mismo Dust.

…

Dos horas habían transcurrido con calma, mayormente con la aterradora idea del impacto inicial. El centro de atención, como se esperaba, fue el unicornio ministerial, nuevo en el mismo campo en el que se había puesto a trabajar. Ocasionalmente, unos de los parientes lejanos más tontos interrumpían opiniones cargadas de odio contenido, buscando entender cómo era la princesa Celestia. Su estatura, su presente benevolencia, su paciencia infinita… Aunque era claro que, en cualquier medio, Star detestaba las buenas ideas sobre su nueva jefa, en lo que podría considerarse.

No obstante, si existía algo que le estremecía de miedo, eran los sermones de su madre, quien nunca perdía la compostura en público, sino en privado. Jamás alzaba su melódica voz para algo que no fuera cantar, pero la entonación cambiaba de tal manera, que podía expresar cualquier emoción con su voz. En efecto, sí, le había preguntado sobre toda la mentira dicha durante su visita, mientras la tetera silbaba, cosa que enojaba levemente al menor. De entre todas las pequeñas cosas que enojaban al poni turquesa, se encontraban el sonido de sillas arrastradas, chillido de platos y, sobre todo, el silbido incesante de una tetera con agua hirviendo. Esto afectó la capacidad de Star para pensar en sus palabras, a lo mejor dando algunos términos incorrectos, como si así se obligase a terminar con esa tortura auditiva.

— Yo quise ayudar a Havent porque le aprecio mucho — las orejas de la fémina verde menta se movieron un poco, como para recibir mejor la información —. Siento que él tiene...

— ¿Qué podría tener él?

Star se aclaró la garganta, buscando la palabra correcta.

— Carisma.

El silencio se levantó mientras la madre vertía la infusión en tazas de porcelana delineada con finos colores. Ninguno de ellos pensaba en eso como una buena señal. «Oh» creyó haberla oído exclamar para sí misma «ojalá tu padre estuviera aquí». Por una vez en mucho tiempo, él deseaba lo mismo. Se veía desconcertado ante la proximidad de algo siniestro, que no reparó en el momento que varias de sus primas segundas empezaron a cuchichear sobre un nuevo semental en la familia.  
Había sido egoísta, tanto que ni siquiera se había molestado en escuchar todas esas malas andanzas ajenas, esos problemas con los negocios, inclusive esos rumores sobre pelea entre dos familiares cercanos por un plato de habichuelas. Había pasado todo el día preocupado por sí mismo, sin mirar a su familia. En esos momentos, y ahora que volvía a pensar en su entorno, ¿dónde demonios estaba Havent?

Como no pudo haberlo predicho antes, lo vio tranquilo en el mismo sillón que llevaba sentado durante gran parte de la tarde. Se reía de todas esas anécdotas que se contaron, como pequeños chistes, algunas pequeñas excusas para cada tontería. Además, pudo haber recordado que Icy le mencionó algo sobre su poni especial; a pesar de pensar tanto, no pudo memorizar exactamente el qué. Raudo, la buscó con la mirada, sin poder encontrarla.  
De repente, sintió un leve toque en la pata derecha, cambió su enfoque para ver que era su hermano adoptivo.

— Oye, Star. ¿No crees que es raro que no se hayan dado cuenta de que soy el hijo de Celestia? — cuestionó en voz baja, mientras otros seguían hablando.

Demonios, debió estar muy poco concentrado durante la mañana como para preguntarse cosas obvias. ¿Y los periodistas que les habían acechado en los días anteriores? ¿Cómo es que un sombrero ocultaba una identidad? ¿Dónde estaba su hermana, Crushy Love, quien no había dado señales de presencia en la reunión?

— Havent, ¿desde cuándo haces ese tipo de preguntas?

El alegado rió por lo bajo, demostrando una faceta que parecía ser una combinación de todas.

— Desde que me dejaste parado fuera de casa, y ni me presentaste a tu prima.

El de gafas se levantó del sillón de cuero en el que estaba sentado, mordiéndose la lengua con ansiedad. Eso causó que el alicornio le siguiera en acciones, se veía algo emocionado, pues su hermano mayor mostraba un intenso brillo en los ojos, característico de su interés por resolver lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Empezó a trotar lento entre su familia, no sin antes decir lo que pensaba a cada quien que había expresado sus problemas.

— Merry, cómprale una corbata a tu hijo. Turnpike, debes asar más las manzanas y luego colocar crema pastelera. Steady, no eres más rápido que una gota de lluvia... — sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado a la puerta principal, hasta que recordó a la anfitriona — ¡Mamá, cambia estos muebles, por amor al cielo!

Y justo cuando todos le miraban cruzar el recibidor, con una expresión extraña, no se esperaban que también se detuviera el de crin fogosa. Sin embargo, viéndolo llegar allí, tan tranquilo, sabían que no sería algo tan importante. Era algo simple, el hecho de que el hijo de la cantante gritase podía considerarse un signo del apocalipsis.

— ¡Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos! Volveremos pronto. — gritó antes de abandonar la casa.

Curiosamente, al menor le había parecido ver una crin negra antes de irse. Pudo haber jurado que quería lanzar una moneda en ese momento.

…

Icy no era una unicornio cualquiera, y eso se demostraba con sólo conocerla. Un poco esquiva, con un aura de oscuridad que se extendía desde su larga cola ondulada hasta su cuerno. Algunos la describían como un ser maligno, descendiente de la misma Nightmare Moon, aunque esta teoría no fuera cierta. No podía moverse más allá de su pequeño hogar en las montañas nevadas, cuando los hermanos de Diamond Melody decidieron tener una vida más tranquila, alejándose de aquellas salpicaduras del éxito musical. Siendo algo menor que StarLight, aquellos que no eran cercanos a ella decían que había heredado la actitud fría de su ambiente, debido a que había nacido en una cueva tan helada como un corazón roto.

Llegó a contar, alguna vez, que había cometido el pecado de enamorarse. Un pegaso color crema, con una crin corta y poco peinada, tan azul como el cielo de los horizontes, un extremo albino que fue criado por un yeti en la cima de la montaña. Otros pasantes, delirando por la falta de oxígeno en las alturas, pudieron haber jurado que se parecía una criatura bípeda, con alas preciosas y sin ningún tipo de pelaje. Era extraordinario que un lugar lejano recibiera tantos chismes poco confirmados, aclaró Dust, y alegaba que "ninguna criatura lampiña podría sobrevivir a casi veinte grados bajo cero".

En efecto, a la misma Icy le había parecido un ángel a tal punto, que le llamaba "Ángel". Tímido, pero confiado en sus habilidades físicas, él se creía capaz de sobrevolar la eminencia unas diez veces en menos de un minuto. Era de pocas palabras por su falta de contacto con otros ponis, pero de mirada dulce y protectora. La causa del rompimiento era desconocida para todos, a pesar de que era obvio el efecto que había tenido este sobre la pequeña Mint. Desde ese momento, ella había perdido la confianza en todos. Algunos años después, durante una de las primeras reuniones familiares, se encontró con un pequeño potro de pelaje turquesa, con quien había sido obligada a hablar. ¿Quién sabría cuántos años se hubiera contenido, pues la confianza no la dio a las primeras palabras, las ganas de soltar todo el dolor de su rompimiento?

— Es una bonita historia — comentó Havent mirando al techo —, aunque es algo triste que algunos tengan que pasar por situaciones tan amargas.  
Ambos bajaron las miradas a sus platos con lechuga.

— Sí. Y algo curioso es que nuestra vida no es tan diferente a la de las moscas, simplemente nosotros la vivimos más lento, y con más detenimiento —aclaró el mayor mientras se levantaba y llevaba los platos para lavarlos—. Anda a dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar.

Dicho y hecho, luego de limpiar, ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cada uno pensando en algo diferente. La vida daba vueltas inexplicables, y ambos lo hubieran sabido en esos momentos, pero explicado con otras palabras. Era tan fácil como cerrar los ojos.

_Fue tan difícil olvidar esas últimas palabras que escuche de tu voz._  
_Recordaré los mejores momentos en que vivimos, y vivirás en mi corazón;_  
_sólo espero un día verte, abrazarte y decirte que eres el mejor._ — Havent Fire

* * *

**Luego de dos o tres meses sin CcuD, aquí está la actualización que algunos esperaban.**

**Ahora volveré a escribir esto cada mes, quizás para concluirlo el próximo año, ¿quién sabe cómo terminen las cosas? Quedan muchas preguntas sin responder.**

**Por supuesto, si quieren, pueden dejar sus comentarios, críticas u opiniones, siéntanse libres de hacerlo. Les agradezco, de antemano.**

**Los veré en el próximo capítulo. Me despido, como siempre, deseándoles lo mejor.**

**CSR.**


End file.
